


What the Hell

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 wont let me add tags on my phone smfh, Angst, Army 'Men' to Babysitting for Dummies, Bing and Larry are mentioned, Birth, Blood, Blowjobs, C-Section, CLOUDBERG, Connection to previous oneshots, DON'T TELL ME MY SHIPS AREN'T REAL AO3 THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I SWEAR, Egg Laying, Eggs, Exhibitionism, Finally Some Smut, Fireworks, Holiday Oneshot, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I call it, I'm too american to write Europeans, Implied Relationships, Let my boys be gay smfh they're adorable, M/M, Miscarriage, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, Mpregworld, Multi, My poor sons, Oviposition, Patryck is a Giraffe kin, Plane Crash, Public Birth, References to Depression, Rimming, That is all, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom is drunk, Torture, You are welcome, Zombeh Attack, Zombeh Nation, and guts are mentioned, at least half these tags are me being stupid, bondage and vibrators, but if someone has anything against this tell me on my tumblr, camboy tord, delayed birth, double wammy, edds a giant, flaaaaaashbaaaaack, fusion sons, graphic depictions of injuries, graphic depictions of labor and birth, happy birthday Preggo Sauce, i didnt know i was pregnant, i gave my boy pleasure then pain, i mean theres blood, i wanna kms for torture, im a cruel nerd, im not tagging underage because the teens dont fuck in fic, im the reason we cant have nice things in this fandom, its almost 3 am why am i awake and tagging shit, labor, medical lingo because im a nerd, minor gore, mod ej save my soul, monster tom is taller than both, multiples birth, oneshots, ovi, physical injuries, plane birth, saloonatics, shipping before it happens, tagging before i post, thank you Preggo Sauce for your OC, that was sarcasm, they fuck, tord is short and young, unknown fluids, wait dont i wanna see hell, war scene, which is hetalianGemini, why isnt Edd/Tom/Tord a freaking ship, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: ⚠ Warning ⚠Contains MPREG and graphic labor and deliveryOneshots for EddsworldUhhhI'm a weirdo okay bye





	1. Requests

Characters I'm willing to do:  
-Edd  
-Tom  
-Matt  
-Tord  
-Pat [can't write too well as him :/]  
-Paul [Oof how hard is it to be a pair of eyebrows 


	2. Alcohol is an Issue

He's never going to drink again.

He knows that's a damn lie, but hey it's not like he'll remember this the next day. He is standing next to the apartment's kitchen counter using his full weight on his arm in an attempt to stay standing, his other arm clutching the front of his hoodie. Must have been a bad batch, that's the only logical scenario he can think of that would cause such overwhelming pain. Not much else could explain the immense amount of pain he was feeling in his lower abdomen. Using the counter and then the wall for support, as well as many other sturdy pieces of furniture, he made his way over to the couch. Sitting on the cushiony surface, he tried to relax and hopefully ignore the pain. The vibrating of his phone in the pocket of his hoodie wasn't helping at all. In fact it made the pain more renounced. Taking out the device and turning on the screen he was met with bright light and a picture of himself and his two best friends. The picture was taken in front of the old house the three had shared for years, but the picture itself was quite recent. It showed the three of them standing in the front yard. It was taken two maybe three weeks before the incident. He'd much rather forget about that at this moment in all honesty. Unlocking the phone he was met with thirteen new messages. Scrolling through said messages, he deleted the ones that didn't matter. Opening up the most recent one he read it, his pain having been ignored for the moment. 

'Hey Tom. Matt and I are going by the store. If you need anything text back.'

He thought for a moment before texting back that he was fine and didn't need anything. Closing the phone back up and putting it back in his pocket, Tom is reminded of the pain by a sharp jab going through his lower abdomen, almost comparable to being shot or stabbed. Getting up from the couch he stumbled his way into his room, discarding his hoodie and black jeans to the side. Left in only his boxers and t-shirt, he made his way to the bed, hoping sleep would take the pain away. He laid down, sighing as his eyelids closed, and he fell into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later,  he was jolted awake by a pain five hundred times worse than what it had been only hours previous. He felt his body trying to do something, but he just didn't know what it was trying to do. Shifting his body, he laid back against the pillows taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone only to find it was not there. Remembering that he had left it in the pocket of his hoodie he looked around the room. The discarded fabric was laying on the floor next to the door. Moving to get up off the bed so as to get the jacket he was struck by an even harsher jab of pain quickly followed by another one. He laid back down and moved onto his side curling into himself. This was the worst pain he's felt in years. The two times he was shot with lasers to the face and that time he walked right into an old Egyptian arrow trap couldn't compare to the pain he was suffering from currently. He's gotten shot, stabbed, run over, had a missile aimed for him, and almost murdered countless times in his life but he would relive all of that ten times over if his current pain would stop. Letting off a sharp, pain filled groan as he felt another three jabs hit him simultaneously, his mind told him to sit up and lean back against the headboard.

Shifting up the bed and leaning back, he feels something tighten up in his stomach causing even more discomfort and pain to wash over him. He is annoyed with himself for being so haphazard and leaving his phone in his hoodie over by the door. Moving to go get it now would just end up with him falling to the floor and hopefully dying right then and there. By this point he just wanted this to end, the pain was so overwhelming.

All of a sudden he felt a rush of fluid run down his thighs and soaking his boxers and bedsheets. He hadn't felt the urge to go, but the release had given him an albeit short lived relief from the abdominal pain. The pressure he had previously felt dissipated. Minutes that only felt like seconds passed, and the pain increased tenfold. He swore loudly, hoping that his neighbors couldn't hear. If this didn't end soon, he told himself, he was going to gut himself. The pain would not end. 

After what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes, he felt the urge to push. Push what he doesn't know, but listening to his body seems to be the best idea he's had for quite some time. Baring down in an attempt to push, he felt something moving down slowly. Not wanting to think about what kind of thing his body is attempting to get rid of, he gives all of his attention to pushing whatever the thing is out. He finds that the jabs are both helping and hindering him with all of this.

Feeling something large sitting at the inside of his entrance he takes a few shuddering breaths. He has no clue what is going on, but he can tell that the next part of this whole thing is going to take alot. The jabs, not allowing for a break, attempt to shove the large object out. Yelping in pain he pushes with the pain trying to get whatever it is out. He feels the thing is about halfway lodged in him, and if it were any wider then he believes that he would tear. Pushing roughly once again he feels it slide out, but he doesn't feel it hit the bed under him. Deciding to ignore this in favor of baring down at another sharp pain, he feels something stretch him quite a bit before slipping out even more. It's just one more push and the thing slides out of him falling onto the soiled mattress. Closing his sockets he lays back relaxing.

His relaxation period is cut short by a loud, high pitched screech. Sitting up, he first sees a fleshy cord like object connecting him and........ 

No. 

How? 

This shouldn't be possible. 

He scooped up the screaming child who was still connected to him by the umbilical cord, their screams softening as he holds them close to his chest. He couldn't believe this. Did he really just give birth? 

Deciding it would make both of them feel better if he cut the cord and took a bath, Tom lifted himself shakily from the soiled mattress, still holding the child close. It wasn't his first time limping from his room to the bathroom in only a shirt, but this time he was accompanied by the baby in his arms. Starting the water in the tub, he opened the medicine cabinet and a drawer within the bathroom counter. Using the pair of scissors he found to cut the connection between the two, he adjusted how he was holding them before filling up the cup he used when brushing his teeth and taking the medicine. It was plainly obvious that he was going to be sore for the next few days. Climbing into the tub he began to wash off the child, being gentle as he cleaned the blood and fluid off. The little girl squirmed a bit before cooing at her maternal parent. She had yet to open her eyes. Finishing up cleaning both himself and the girl he got out and wrapped her up in a towel wrapping another around his own waist. Sitting down on the couch with her he tried thinking about what to do now. Hearing small whimpering he looked down at her and saw her eyes were open, or well the lack thereof. Trying to think of what could be wrong, he feels her latch onto his nipple and begin suckling. 

Damn he was definitely never going to drink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1404 words  
> Uhhh don't judge me.....  
> Or do I don't care. 
> 
> I tortured this poor guy I feel so bad now. 
> 
> Uhhh I might do more of these with the other guys. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated Who Says Karma Hates You  I got sick then I couldn't think of anything to continue with. 
> 
> Then I got the idea for this. 
> 
> Graphic labor and delivery scene anyone?  
> Thought of having Edd come in because he heard the screaming then question Tom about things but nahh. 
> 
> References to The End, Ruined,  Zanta Clause 2, Space Face 2, Hammer and Fail 2 and any others that I may have forgotten. 
> 
> ~Mari


	3. Life is Full of Suprises

This couldn't be happening. As it was he didn't know what caused the pain in the first place. But there's also the point that he wasn't home. 

Taking a deep breath he attempted to ignore the wracking pain centered around his abdomen as he pushed the shopping cart forward. Feeling a vibration from his pants pocket, he places his weight on the handle of the cart before pulling out the device. He had just gotten a response from one of his friends. 

"Nah I'm fine, Edd. Thanks for asking."

Smiling at this response he put his phone away and reached over to grab a box from the store shelf. Placing the box into the cart among the other things needed he glanced up to see his other friend coming towards him. Just as the other came closer he felt his stomach clench up. His knuckles tightened up, turning white as he gripped the handle on the cart. Attempting to fake a smile and not worry his friend he spoke up, instantly regretting doing so. 

"Matt do you really need more mirrors? Your whole apartment is covered." Snapping his mouth closed he continued to hide his discomfort. The feeling of bile trying to escape becoming a distraction. 

"Of course I do. How else could I see my gorgeous face? Uh Edd? Are you alright?" The ginger had dropped the mirrors into the cart before noticing the expression adorning his friend's face. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. Nothing to worry about. How about we just head back." These pains weren't stopping, and it didn't seem like they were going to. Another pain wracked through him as the two made their way to the register to pay for the items in their cart. Taking a deep breath he moved the items onto the conveyor belt with Matt's help. Trying to act like he was fine was practically impossible with these pains. 

The two made their way out of the store and back to the apartment building where the two split to go into their separate places. Setting the bags down on the counter, he gripped the sleeves of his hoodie as another pain shot through him. What even was causing this? He couldn't remember doing anything too rough in the past two weeks. The feeling of bile moving up his throat had him running into the bathroom and emptying his stomach. Standing from where he was in front of the toilet he felt something dripping from his crotch. Groaning at the feeling thinking that the toilet had overflowed and splashed on him, he flushed the toilet and went to change his pants. 

After having done so he moved back to the kitchen, putting away the groceries.

A while later after having put most of the groceries away, he was kneeling on the counter putting the last box away. Seconds later he felt something drop, the thing is he felt this happen within his abdomen. Climbing off the counter, he placed his hand over his stomach confused. The pains had begun to numb quite a while ago but this was just odd. 

Walking into the living room he felt something large drop into his pants. Stopping short of sitting down, he abruptly straightened up feeling whatever was in his pants start squirming around. Rushing bowlegged into his bedroom, he slid down his pants before reaching into his boxers. Pulling whatever was in them out, a sharp gasp was drawn out of the brunette.

He hadn't even known this was why he was feeling so pained today. Clearing the little one's airways a loud cry emitted from the small babe. Cooing to attempt to calm the infant he felt something break and soak the front of his pants once again. Realizing this as his water breaking he looked down feeling another small body squirming in his lower abdomen. A sharper pain than before wracked his body as well as more fluid dripping from him. Carring the little boy with him, he went into the bathroom setting the baby in the sink. 

After cutting the cord on the first baby, he ran the warm tap filling the sink with warm water to calm the crying boy. Another contraction hit him hard, causing him to collapse onto the floor in agony. This was all so much easier the first time. Feeling what he assumed was the head trying to come out, he moved so he was squatting down right in front of the sink and pushed down to move the second baby while also keeping an eye on the little boy in the sink. 

The pressure of the baby moving down was a relief at the same time it wasn't. The second baby felt like it was triple the size it should be, much bigger than its older sibling. He flinched feeling something get stuck in his pelvis. Moving into a standing position gently, he lifted his son from the sink. The little boy began sobbing as the water drained from the sink, then looked up at his parent as he was wrapped in a warm towel. 

After wrapping up his son he held him close, walking out of the bathroom in his hoodie and t-shirt. This was going to take a while. Hearing a loud swear through the walls he looked over to the door. The voice had come from Tom's room, and he would go over there to check on his friend. But there was more going on, if Tom needed help he knew where to go. Edd wasn't going to walk over to his friend's apartment pantless, holding a newborn, and attempting to push out a second baby. That just wasn't going to happen. He looked down at his son, limping over to the window sill as another contraction wracked his body. Letting out a sigh of relief at feeling the second baby get free, he stood waiting for the next contraction. 

Baring down he felt the infant move, before noticing something hitting the sides of his entrance. Reaching down he felt not a head,  but four feet. Stunned and scared he forgot to push on the next contraction. He wasn't expecting even one baby, let alone three! 

Hoping this wasn't a bad sign he placed the first born down on the couch before kneeling and baring down. This wasn't going to be easy at all. He had two babies coming out at the same time and they both were upside down. Feeling the urge to push once again, he attempted to move both infants out of himself. The sound of knocking came to his ears as he grunted in pain. 

"Hey Edd? You doing alright?" Matt's voice rang out from the other side of the door. This wasn't helpful in the slightest. He didn't want Matt to come in, or to worry the ginger. He would surely freak out if he saw Edd now. Kneeling in front of the couch, one baby laying asleep in front of him, and two more stuck up to their torso in him. He would surely freak out. Pushing down at another sharp contraction he opened his mouth. 

"I'm fine, but thanks Matt. I just need to rest a bit." He really was fine, but he still hoped the other wouldn't question him. It was hard enough to stay this quiet, but if Matt wanted to come in that would make it even harder. Gasping as he felt both babies slide their shoulders out, he found himself holding both bodies trying to wean the heads out gently to help along with the pushing. 

"Edd? Are you sure you're alright? What's going on in there?" Oh this was just perfect. 

"Matt! I told you I'm fine! Please leave me alone so I can get some rest." He didn't like being this harsh with his friend, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was surely some desperate times. He heard the ginger enter his own apartment just as the second and third babies slipped fully out. 

Picking both up he moved to the bathroom leaving their sleeping brother on the couch. He cut both cords and cleared both babies' airways. Cleaning both off as well as himself he sighed in relief. He wrapped both in two more towels he went back to the couch to pick up their brother who had just woken up and was whimpering. 

Setting down the now calm and sleeping baby girls, he picked up the boy trying to calm him down. Hearing the little one's stomach growling he lifted one part of his hoodie up with the t-shirt along with it. The little boy instantly moved to suckle on his nipple hungrily. 

This was okay. Not really anticipated but hey, he can work with this. Sure it's surprising, but hey life is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~  
> 1478 words
> 
> Completed within 24 hours. 
> 
> I'm proud of this. 
> 
> Y'all can request who I do next. [I'll do Tom and Edd again if it's wanted]
> 
> I'll put Matt within the same timeline as Tom and Edd, but otherwise none are going to be connected. 
> 
> Characters I'm willing to do:  
> -Edd  
> -Tom  
> -Matt  
> -Tord  
> -Pat  
> -Paul  
> -F! Tom  
> -F! Edd  
> -F! Tord /Red Leader  
> [list may be added to ]
> 
> Welp that's it for now! 
> 
> ~Mari


	4. I don't want to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the three-shot. 
> 
> I really hope you like this :3

The ginger made his way back to the door to his apartment. He had heard alot of movement from his friend's apartment, which was odd because said friend had been feeling ill earlier. So he had decided to check and see if he was was alright. Which his friend assured that he was fine. So this led to Matt retreting back to his room. 

Placing his hand on the door knob and turning it to the right he attempted to enter his own apartment, but instead was met with no give. Great, he locked himself out, again. 

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day he walked past Edd's door and down to his other friend's door. Knocking, he placed a hand over his stomach. He had kept quiet about his pregnancy after finding out a few months ago, besides he hadn't really gained weight so no worries. Until now that is. He had started feeling pains that he was thinking were contractions a few hours ago while he and Edd were still at the supermarket. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but just the thought of him being able to meet his baby soon made the pain more bearable. Feeling a small kick he smiled. 

"Tom? Are you alive in there?" Speaking up, he laughed softly thinking about how drunk his friend probably was. Hearing movement and a small noise that almost sounded like a whimper? That was weird, Matt knew that Tom could stand up to almost anything and the vacant-eyed male never whimpered. Knocking again worried for his friend, he called out trying to ask if Tom was alright. 

"Matt shut up already. Just wait a minute, I just got out of the shower and my head is killing me." That was understandable. Feeling another contraction rear it's ugly head, the ginger placed one of his hands up against the wall to keep himself balanced while the other was resting against his lower abdomen. They were coming closer together which was a good thing, it meant he was closer to meeting his baby. Hearing the door in front of him unlock, he moved so he was standing upright with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Tom looked really tired, and if looking closer much more sober which was odd for him. 

"Are you alright Tom?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But on another topic, did you lock yourself out of your place again? What is it the twelfth time?" He blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. He felt another cramp, and was brought back to his other reasons for coming over here. It would be easier to just go down to where the landlord was and get a spare key. But due to what was going on with himself, he didn't want to be alone at this time. 

"Actually it's the eighteenth time. But, um, could I stay over here for right now? I don't want to be alone at the moment and Edd was feeling sick." Seeing the other male sigh, was a relief. 

"Yeah sure. But first let's get your nineteenth spare key. I'll be right back in a second I need to check something." Walking back and into his room, Tom went to check on something before coming back. The duo went down to the main floor and got another spare key to Matt's room, before going back to Tom's room. The two sat on the couch, Tom going to check on something in his room periodically. Hearing the whining sound once again from Tom's room, Matt looked over and decided to check it out. Tom had gone in the bathroom a few minutes ago so it couldn't be him. Walking into Tom's bedroom, Matt saw a small bundle of blankets surrounded by pillows sitting on the bed. Realizing that this was what was whining, he sat down on the bed and gently picked up the little girl right as Tom walked into the room. 

"Matt! What are you doing in here? Uhhh, I can explain...... No actually I can't......" A soft, mumbled curse made it's way from Tom's mouth before he looked over at Matt who was still holding his daughter.

"I think I understand perfectly well Tom. Hold on a moment let's go to my room for a little bit. I need to tell you something too." Matt moved to get up slowly, Tom's daughter was asleep in his arms. Handing the girl over to her parent, the three made their way down the hall to Matt's room. After using the spare key and entering the room, he pulled Tom behind himself and into his own room. It was thankfully less cluttered, but that was because of the newer furniture and other items. This all consisted of a crib and other infant necessities. Matt moved over to a few boxes and started sifting through the contents while Tom was looking in shock. 

"Matt? Are you going to have a baby?" The questioned male nodded as he walked back to his friend holding some items, holding out both to Tom.

"Yeah. But that's also the reason why I don't want to be alone right now. I've been feeling contractions for most of the day. They hurt but I'm also really excited that I will be able to meet my baby soon." Placing a hand over his stomach, he smiled. It took both of them to put the diaper and light blue onsie on the little girl but they managed to do it. A while and quite a few contractions later, Tom lifted himself off the bed stretching. 

"Let's go check on Edd and make sure he's breathing. Also walking around could do some good for you right now." Picking up his sleeping daughter, Tom held his hand out for Matt to take. 

"I think I annoyed him earlier when I tried checking in on him. But lets go it's been a while since then." He stood slowly with the help of Tom's hand. Both walked out of the room hand in hand, Tom holding his little girl close. Matt knocked on the door before gasping in pain and clutching at his abdomen. Tom let go of his hand for only a moment before wrapping his arm around Matt's waist to keep him upright. The door opened slightly at first, but then was fully open seconds later. Edd, who looked pale and exhausted, moved to Matt's other side before leading him onto the couch. 

"Tom, do you know what's going on with him? Also who's the kid?" Edd closed the door and ran back over, he started running his fingers through Matt's hair. Tom sighed softly as he rubbed at Matt's lower back. 

"Matt's in labor, the contractions have been getting closer together. And this is my daughter, I had her a few hours ago." The look of shock couldn't be missed. Matt had both hands clutching his stomach, whimpering in pain. The contractions were getting much closer together, barely minutes between them. He hadn't thought it would be easy, oh no, he just thought it would be tolerable. Three distinctly different cries came from Edd's room, said man whipped his head around. 

"I thought they would sleep longer. Sorry I'll be right back." The dark brunette stood and made his way to the door to his room. 

"Edd, do you have kids too? Shhhh Matt, you're alright." Tom spoke up stopping Edd in his tracks, then to try calming down Matt who was whimpering quite a lot. Edd turned back with his bedroom door slightly ajar and nodded. He walked into his room then moments later came back with three bundles. After talking for a bit, the three decided to take Matt back to his room and have him deliver there, thinking that it would cause less stress for him. Putting down the other newborns, both helped their friend up off the couch gently and then out of the room then back in Matt's room. Tom stayed with Matt while Edd went back to his room and grabbed all four infants. Matt felt something tighten up inside him, which caused him to squeeze Tom's hand tightly. 

"Ahhh I don't know what to do! This hurts so bad! My stomach just tightened up so much and it hurts so bad." Tom remembering what this meant attempted to calm down his laboring friend. 

"That just means that the baby will be here really soon, your water is going to break in a few moments. Just try breathing in and out okay?" Matt nods trying to calm his breathing.

A few minutes later everything started. Edd had just come back with all four newborns. Matt let loose an almost scream, feeling the urge to bare down. This shocked both Tom and Edd, who after settling the four into the crib ran over to his sides trying to calm him down. 

"Matt?! What's wrong?" Both were frantic, hoping nothing was wrong and that it was just a bad reaction to the pain. 

"I think I need to push. Oh my god this hurts so much I'm going to die." Matt attempted to push the baby down his canal, but he felt nothing move. Whimpering loudly he tried to remove his pants. The other two looked over to each other before looking back to the laboring male. Edd ran out of the room to grab something, while Tom yanked down Matt's pants and boxers. 

"Your water hasn't broken yet so Edd went to grab something from his room. What do you feel?" Running his hands over the other's hips he looked to the ginger.

"It hurts and the baby won't move down. Tom help me please." Tom continued to try easing the pain as much as he could. He couldn't exactly understand how Matt was feeling, his water broke right as he felt the baby moving down, and it was unlikely that Edd had this problem himself. Pulling off Matt's hoodie and under shirt, he started rubbing the small bump with only a minimal amount of pressure. Edd ran back into the room with a thin rod, a pair of scissors, and a knife, dropping the items on the side of the bed before trying to calm the crying male down.

"Matt this will hurt a lot okay? Edd's going to hold down your shoulders while I try to break your water." Watching the brunette hold down their friend, Tom placed both hands at the top of the other's stomach pushing down on the spot with gradually more force. Matt's mouth hung open in a silent scream. Fluid gushed out of Matt before Tom let up. Right after he removed his hands from his friend, it was plainly obvious that the ginger had bore down.

With lots of encouragement and help from the two other males in the room, Matt had managed to move the baby to right before his entrance. Feeling another contraction, he pushed down feeling the head start crowning. Alas the contraction did not last long enough and once it ended, the head had retreated back inside causing their 'mother' to moan in discomfort. Baring down once again, he felt the head slip free. Pushing quite a few more times, Matt felt the baby leave him and gave a sigh of relief. The screaming infant was placed on his chest while Tom cut the cord, Matt picked her up and began to coo at her in order to calm her down. 

After everything was taken care of and both Matt and his daughter were cleaned, the three adults found themselves in Edd's room with all five infants. 

"So. What are you naming them?" This question from Matt, sent all three into thought filled silence. Naming the kids hadn't occurred to them. 

"Maddison. Maddie for short." Well that's the youngest. 

"Treasa. It sounds nice, and it's not too common either." Tom bounced his newly named little girl who squealed in glee. 

"Oh geeze. Um, agh, I don't know. Erin, Merideth, and Teddy." The three men nodded, smiling down at their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~  
> 2021 words
> 
> A nice and long way to end a three-shot. 
> 
> If you can't pick it out by the names, Tom, Matt, and Edd are all the parents of the 5 babies.
> 
> I tried choosing names that had connections [Treasa, Erin and Merideth are all Celtic names. Maddison and Teddy are both regular [modern] English names].
> 
> Don't yell at me for Merideth [the name]. I know I did something stupid/bad. [people on Wattpad will understand [I think].
> 
> By this point I believe Google thinks I have a pregnant cat [I tried working on Ringo but bleh].
> 
> ~Mari
> 
> [Come yell at me on tumblr @pineapplesandcola ]


	5. Army 'Men'

Pain. 

Thats all his mind could register. The pain. His sensory functions weren't working to potential. Then again with the pain traversing throughout his body, how could they? He could tell he was on a gurney on the way to the med bay even with one eye practally useless and the other closed tightly due to the pain. Feeling an IV being stuck in his left hand, he tried to relax. How could it have ended up like this? Stupidity, that's how. Not accounting for everything going wrong first off, second it would be uncanny to mention the one who did the most damage. The shockwaves of pain emanating from the right side of his upper body, but mostly surrounding his right arm to shoulder and the right half of his face. 

Feeling the pain lessen he sighed in relief, only vaguely hearing the clacking of boots on tile. He felt hands moving over himself attempting to take care of his less urgent wounds, hushed whispers going between the medical staff above him. Two sets of footsteps stayed by his head on his left side. 

"Sir how are you feeli-"

"What is the extent of the damage." He commanded a response from either of his second in command, whilst flinchining as a nurse tightly wrapped some bandages around the right side of his torso. The duo off to the side looked to each other then at him, the one with an unlit cigarette in his mouth spoke up. 

"Your right arm has bone deep gashes and will probably need to be amputated. Your face isn't in as bad of a shape, but your eye melted into the skin and will need to be replaced. The nurses just said that they were going to put you under to do this." He felt more fluid enter his bloodstream through the IV in his hand. It burned, but not as much as the injuries covering his right side, or the feeling emanating from his lower abdomen and pelvis. The blackness soon took over. 

~

He lay in his bed, right arm missing and an eyepatch covering the empty socket on the right side. Being informed that their skin grafter had fallen ill wasn't the best news, but it was something that could be dealt with later on. Being classified as medically unfit, which meant he would have to wait until he was in better condition in order for him to be reinstated as Red Leader, twas annoying, but was all in good sense. Now if only this abdominal pain would go away he'd be one hundred times happier. Rolling over onto his left side he felt the pains decrease in intensity but not in amount. It actually seemed to decrease the amount of time between them. 

Sitting up slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Warmth helps with cramps, right? It was worth a try, and he knew how to change his own bandages anyway. Standing he walked over to the door connecting his room and the conjoining bathroom. Turning on the water in order to fill the tub, he stripped carefully, the view in the mirror showing his stump for an arm clearly though under the bandages. Grabbing the pair of scissors from off the counter, the bloodied cloth was removed and placed in a trash bin. Now with nothing covering himself, the full damage could be examined, the extreme scaring from the middle of his right hip all the way up to just under his hairline, the empty socket where his right eye would normally be.

Seeing himself without said eye gave him a slight feeling of deja vu, as if he had lost that exact same eye years ago. But that was absurd, he only lost his eye a while ago.

Not wanting to dwell on the point, he took steps toward the filled tub, stepping in before sitting down. The pain jolting from the area surrounding his pelvis had lessened greatly as he sat in the warm water, sighing in relief. This was definitely much better. Closing his eyelids he leaned his head back, left arm resting on the side of the tub wall enjoying the relief of the pain dispersing. He sat there for over an hour, his fingers and toes beginning to prune, before feeling a little jab hit him. Brushing it off as a cramp from being in the water too long or the beginnings of a stomach ache, he went back to resting. 

Though it wasn't as much of a rest as it had been before, the cramps became gradually worse, almost tripling in intensity. Shifting to sit up more, he almost doubled over in pain at another even harsher cramp. Moments later he felt something nudge his entrance. Reaching his left hand down, he stuck one finger in searching for the obstruction. Hitting something hard, round, large, and covered in something thick but string-like, his eyes widened in both surprise and fear. How the hell did the medical staff not notice this?! Realising what he has to do, he lifts both legs over either side of the tub wall, and at the next now known contraction pushes.

Feeling the head start crowning, he now understood why it was called the ring of fire. He felt his rim being pulled tight the further the baby made it out and it honestly burned, how women do this regularly he'll never know. By now the head was almost out, but that didn't matter. He quickly ran out of steam, the head sliding back in.

"No no no! Why did you do that?" Groaning he went back to his attempt at shoving the not so small baby out of his body. Feeling another contraction rear it's ugly head he pushed harshly, feeling the pain grow as the head made it past the halfway point. Taking a few calming breaths as he waited for the next contraction, he was wondering why he hadn't noticed he was carrying. He didn't suffer from massive weight gain or cravings, didn't have any morning sickness or issues sleeping. This was definitely a surprise. And whether he was ready for this or not, he wasn't going to do anything but love this kid. Ignoring his own thoughts for a moment, he pushed feeling the head being shoved out of his hole. Sighing at the minimal relief given his left arm moved down, his fingers grazing the thick hair covering the smooth and round surface of his infant's head. He smiled, feeling joy at the thoughts of being this close to being a parent.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Was the baby even okay? Counting back the months and days, he was one hundred percent positive that he had gotten pregnant months before the incident. Said incident leaving him horribly scared and missing an eye as well as his entire right arm. Thinking again, he told himself that it wouldn't matter if the baby was disfigured in some way. It's his child and he will take care of him or her no matter how difficult and aggravating it would be. 

Pushing once more, the feeling of being stretched became more and more evident. The shoulders seemed to be coming out at the same time, almost doubling the width of what he was tasked with pushing out. His only hopes were that he wouldn't tear.

With a final few pushes, he felt the little body leave him along with the pain and discomfort. Sighing he scooped up his baby boy from the water, holding him up to his chest with one hand. Now was for the fun part, which means he needed to find a way to call someone -most likely either of his second in command- to come and help him out of the tub and back to his bed, and here's the kicker, do this without disturbing the now suckling infant glued to his chest. Doesn't seem to difficult to you? How about a reminder that this man is one armed, holding the small babe to his chest with the one arm, and the call button was stuck on the wall four feet up and three feet away.

Not so easy now is it? 

That's what I thought. 

Pulling both tired legs back into the tub, he felt the placenta leave his tired body, left foot almost kicking a bar of soap off the side of the tub. Now that wasn't such a bad idea. Using both calloused and wet feet, he picked up the bar of soap carefully so as to not drop it into the lukewarm water, and threw it with all the strength in his legs. And thankfully it hit it's mark, turning on an intercom mic within his bathroom. Frequency was heard before a gruff voice came over the system. 

"Red Leader is everything alright?"

"Send second in commands Paul and Pat to my quarters as soon as possible." 

"Yes sir, they will be contacted and sent there when possible. Will there be anything else that you need?"

"That is all, soldier." The faint click was the last thing he heard from the system before looking down to the still suckling boy. With light brown hair and a pale complexion, it was uncanny who the 'mother' was. It's tragic that the poor kid will never meet his father but oh well, just wasn't meant to be. The sound of knocking and the door knob turning brought his thoughts back to his situation.

"Sir? You requested our assistance?" Pat's voice rang out through the door, the sound of muffled speech could be heard through the door as well. The infant, who had just let go of his nipple, began to whimper softly at the ever present chill in the air. Shushing him quickly by pulling him closer to his chest, sighing he spoke to the two on the other side of the door.

"Come in here and help me please. I will also need to have a word with the medical staff who worked on me right after the incident. It is quite obvious they failed to preform a full test evaluation." He smiled at the boy in his arms hearing the door open. 

"Sir did you fall while in the shower again?" Paul mumbled something under his breath seconds before looking at his esteemed leader. Both men were looking down upon their one armed, naked leader who was holding a newborn still attached to its placenta. The half-glare couldn't be missed, and if either of the two said a word about this to another person, they were sure to be sent to hell. Red Leader sighed loosing the glare as well as some of his pride.

"Could you help me out. I can't get up..." Receiving snickers from one of the two, he felt two sets of palms lifting him from the chilled water and setting him on the floor, steadying him before getting to work on drying him off. The tallest held the scissors in his hand, cutting the umbilical cord on the infant before handing his leader a towel to wrap the boy in. Wrapping up the little boy, he handed his son over to one of his soldiers. While the one helped him get re-dressed and fix his bandages, the other weighed and measured the boy. Numbers were written on a piece of paper nearby before Tord was handed his son back. 

"He's perfectly healthy at twenty-one inches long and eight pounds." Pat helped him back over to his bed, his partner chewing on the end of his unlit cigarette.

"So..... What are you naming him? Or are we taking him to a foster home." At the mention of a foster home he stiffened, shaking his head. 

"His name is Aksel and he is going to stay right here with me where he belongs." Smiling back at the chubby little cheeks he lifted up his son who finally opened his large bright brown eyes. 

Such a shame he'll never meet his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2013 words
> 
> This took too damn long to write but it was worth it. I really like how it came out.  
> Finished at 12:13 am
> 
> The baby is named after my kik friend [who goes by Aksel] [the real reason is because while looking for Norwegian names I found Aksel on there and made a huge fuss.] means "My father is peace" [this is a lie XD ]
> 
> Cookie clicker stole me......... *has 4 different versions going at once..... *
> 
> If it wasn't clear who the father is it's Edd..... [only guy with Brown eyes of the main four]
> 
> So um yeah...... I'm gonna go sleep now......... Thank god I have no school on Columbus day .
> 
> ~Mari


	6. Secret

This shouldn't be happening. The extra layers that were meant to hide everything, would probably cause him to faint of a heat stroke. His uniform felt all too tight. His baby was kicking up a storm, their hands and feet harshly pressing against the wall of warm flesh and blood protecting them from the outside world. He wished he could stay seated, but it seems life would go against him. Just like it always does. 

"Red Leader, please stand." Groaning internally, he stood, his left eye glancing around the room at the other war leaders. As Red Leader, he needed to attend a meeting every six months as a way to keep the mortality rate of innocents down. And of course it would be just his dumb luck that a meeting that was scheduled for the previous month was rescheduled due to a natural disaster which had hit parts of Europe, keeping many leaders - Including himself - from making the trip to the meeting hall at the Turquoise base, at the allotted time. And that's how he found himself standing in front of a table, bundled up in at least ten layers, and attempting to hide his very overdue middle from the other leaders who still sat. 

Feeling his baby kick out towards the rest of the room, he resisted the urge to rub the targeted area. He'd rather keep his baby a secret so the information couldn't be used against him. Feeling the baby move down more than usual,  he wondered absentmindedly if today was the day. He surely hoped not. Starting up with speaking of his insights, he could barely keep his attention on what he was saying. The feeling of his child's weight pressing down on his pelvis being a great distraction as well as a discomfort. 

By the time break was called, he was already up and on his way to the bathroom. Being two weeks overdue made him a lot slower, and this baby was heavy adding to his speed deduction. Only just making it to the stall, he felt the head of his baby push up against his bladder, flushing out his system completely. Though it was more completely than usual, his body feeling near unnoticeably lighter, but lighter nonetheless. 

After break, he sat back into his chair, the solid wood sending a painful shock up his spine. How he would last the next three hours of this is beyond him. Scooting his chair in as much as possible so his abdomen was under the table, he rubbed the spot where he felt the head of his baby, it causing him a bit of discomfort in the way he was sitting. Keeping his hands over his only barely noticeably deflated bump, he tried to keep his attention on the meeting. He or she was moving around quite a bit, almost feeling like they were in distress, which was odd unless......

Moments later he understood what was going on. His eye widened in shock as he felt the head force it's way down into his birth canal, the child squirming and kicking at the tight walls surrounding them causing him even more discomfort. Why now of all places?! This kid had all the time before this as well as after the meeting, so why now?!

Feeling the urge to bare down he ignored it, instead he closed his legs tightly, hooking his ankles together, trying his best to keep the baby from coming out during the meeting. Looking over to the clock he saw that he still had just under three hours left here. Just great. 

He was trying. Honestly he was. It wasn't his fault that his baby had decided to come out during a very important meeting. Said infant was head down only inches above his entrance, or well exit in this case. He blocked out whatever was happening within his body at the sound of another leader addressing him.

"Red Leader, what is your opinion on this?"

"Excuse me?"

"It would be in good sense to pay attention, Red Leader." Well that's nice, the other leaders went back to their conversation sans one. The Teal Leader who has a base in the southern area of Sweden, looked at him from her seat to his left. She could see the widening of his eye and his near unnoticeable flinches at every harsh contraction that shot through his body. 

"Är du okej, röd ledare?" The light brunette whispered to the pained male next to her. The shocked expression adorning his face was masked with a confused one only a moment later. 

"What did you say? I couldn't understand what you said." His response gained a sad smile from the other leader. She was a kind girl, early twenties at most, much too kind to be a war leader. But here she was. 

"S'rry I know th't it's d'ff'cult to 'nd'rst'nd wh't I say s'm't'mes. I 'sk'd if you w're 'k'y, R'd L'd'r?" She could use a little fine tuning on her accent but at least she was understandable when speaking English. 

"I'm alright. My prosthetic is bugging me and I have a stomach ache. Nothing too bad." He continued to converse with the young woman, his pain and the baby trying to greet the world forgotten for the time being. The two managed to talk in whispered voices for almost two hours before she was called up to speak. The loss in a conversational partner brought back the pain as well as the feeling of the baby sitting right inside his entrance. 

His body seized up and he felt his rim being pulled tight against the large head of the child. Managing to stay silent through his body's autonomous actions, he felt the head force it's way out of him, his military slacks not giving much of any room for anything else to come out. Groaning internally he glanced up at the clock, proving that the end of the meeting was closer yes but not close enough. This baby was stubborn just like their mother, managing to force their shoulders out partway. Honestly this kid would be the death of him. 

His attention was reverted back up to his lower abdomen, the feeling of movement making itself apparent. Just great, there was a second baby that wanted out during the meeting. Can't anything go right for once? Feeling the second baby drop down, he realized how they were positioned too late. Both babies collided within him causing the first to be pushed further out of him, and the second baby had gotten stuck on his pelvis by their head, major discomfort and pain running through his body. His pants were all to tight now, with the head and shoulders of the first taking all of the room and then some. Glancing around the room, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the front of his pants giving more room to the not so little one. 

Glancing over to his bag which sat on the floor on his right, he quietly opened it and searched for anything that could help in this situation. Finding an object that one of his second in command had jokingly put in his bag before the meeting, he laughed softly taking hold of the pacifier. This would have to do. 

Scooting his chair in as much as he could while still being able to see his opened pants from over his majorly deflated bump, the only thing in there was the placentas that were still connected to both babies at this point, he grabbed a handkerchief out of his inner coat pocket and set to work. Using the handkerchief to wipe the fluid from his first's nose and mouth, he quickly put the pacifier into the child's mouth cutting their first cry. Well that was one less thing to worry about. Using the handkerchief once again he wiped the fluid from the rest of the babe's head, neck, and shoulders. He ran a few fingers over the soft yet damp hair of his half-born baby, the motion calming him down a little. Sure he was still in major pain, but the knowledge that his firstborn was alright and well, relieved some of the fear and stress he was experiencing. Not all of it though, seeing as the second baby was stuck in his pelvis by the head. Glancing back at the clock, he was relieved to see that the meeting would be over within the hour. He just had to hope for three things:

A) That his baby would stay put until either of his second in command could enter the room.

B) That he wasn't asked to stand, or asked anything at that matter. His open pants wouldn't be of any help in concealing the plainly obvious baby sticking out of his hole, and he fears if asked to give a verbal answer to anything that he would vocalize everything from whatever he needed to say to the pained grunts and moans he had been keeping under wraps. That would give everything away. 

And C) That the leaders to either side of him wouldn't take notice of his state. 

Continuing to run his hand over the head, he shifted in his seat feeling the second baby get free from his pelvic bone and fall into it's older sibling once again. The head in his hand pushed downwards more as he glanced at the clock. Making an attempt to close his pants he got his things together and prepared to wait for the rest of the leaders to leave before attempting to do so himself. Watching leaders file out of the room he slowly stood from his seat and waddled slightly bowlegged out of the room. Stopping to lean against the wall, he watched both his second in command running up to him. 

"Sir are you alright?" The taller of the two asked. 

"I would be if a certain duo hadn't decided to make an appearance during the meeting."

"Wait... So you're saying that-" Nodding he placed most of his weight against the wall. 

"I have a baby sticking halfway out of me and I've been trying to hide it through the whole meeting." Both men standing before him stared in shock, still processing what he had just said. Putting the pieces together, the two helped their laboring leader into their vehicle and sat him down before the shorter with the large eyebrows pulled his pants off of him. Sighing in relief at being freed from the tight clothing, he pushed feeling the first baby slip fully out of him. As soon as their older sibling had left his body, the younger of the two slid out as far as their hips. Pushing six more times, Tord felt his younger child leave his body fully and sat back. 

Taking both babies into his arms, he felt his restraint break and began to cry. 

"You both just couldn't wait to meet me, could you?" The smile on his face was accompanied by the waterfall of happy tears streaming down his cheeks. 

God he loves his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~  
> 1854 words  
> I had given myself this prompt in order to get the ball rolling:
> 
> Prompt: Baby born during a meeting into RL's pants
> 
> Pretty basic whoops ≧ω≦
> 
> Didn't name either of the twins but their both little girls. 
> 
> Also I have no clue who the father is.... Maybe Matt........ 
> 
> Sorry I had so much writers block and couldn't update. I thank Kittenzlove for proofreading and giving me ideas. 
> 
> The Teal leader is a new OC of mine, though she isn't really meant to be a leader....... Her name is Edith Annika Holm 
> 
> Ringo's will be up soon [I just need to write it lmao]
> 
> ~Mari


	7. Kitten Shopping

Ringo had come back late one night which was odd. What was even stranger was that he wouldn't leave my side. No matter where I went he would follow. At times I would have to physically move him away because he couldn't come with me to places like the supermarket or into the shower. Honestly this behavior was worrying. Ringo's never acted like this before since he was a kitten. So color me both suprised and worried when I hear my poor little kitty crying in pain a few weeks later. I had just come back into the apartment from visiting with Tom and Matt at a diner down the road only to find Ringo under the coffee table curled up into a ball and crying.

Now I didn't want to scare him and cause another issue, so I slowly dropped to the floor and laid on my side slowly. Though I shouldn't have worried so much about scaring him, because right after I laid down on the floor facing him, he stumbled up to his feet and crawled over to me, crawling up to my chest still crying. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain! 

After a few short minutes, Ringo got back onto his feet and stared at me. I understood what he was waiting for me to do so I stood, and waited for him to lead. He shakily crawls over to my bedroom door, which is closed due to an art project I was working on and I didn't want him to get into the paints and creating a mess. But seeing as how Ringo wasn't acting right, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to let him in. Opening the door, I moved over to my desk and began putting up some of the supplies that were left out, while also keeping an eye on Ringo who was slowly walking around the room. He looked odd, I thought. After finishing up with cleaning up my paints, I sat on the floor to keep a better eye on my cat. He looked heaver than usual, his belly sticking closer to the ground than it should. Ringo's gait was more of a waddle than a crawl as I first thought. Standing up to change into my night clothes a few hours later, I felt him nuzzle my ankle before moving away and sitting to groom himself. He had stopped crying a little bit ago which I took as a great relief. Gently lifting him up, I placed Ringo at the end of my bed before climbing under the covers. Turning off the lamp I fell to sleep. 

~

"MROWR!"

I shot up at the loud cry. Looking around I noticed first that it was really late at night, and moments later that I couldn't tell where Ringo was. I figured that it was Ringo who made the pained cry and I was proven right moments later at the sound of another, even louder cry. Glancing over to the digital clock sitting on my bedside table I saw the bright green lights telling me that it was only just after two in the morning.

Grabbing my phone, I turned on the flashlight and used it to look around the room in search for my poor pained kitty. Seeing a shift under a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of my room, I slowly got off my bed and moved closer to where I saw the shifting cloth. Upon reaching the edge of the pile, I fell to my knees and used the light of my phone to carefully search through the pile. Hearing a pained hiss as I moved the clothes in the pile, I moved my hands away. If Ringo was acting up still I didn't want him to attack me thinking I was meaning to hurt him. I turned the brightness on my phone down more and set my phone onto the floor, letting the lower light continue to shine and let me see what was going on. 

Ringo was hiding under one of my hoodies licking himself, not too odd, he's done it before lots of times. But this time was different, every few minutes he would yowl, which I flinched at the first few times. I glanced back to my alarm clock not wanting to disturb the light from my phone to note it had been only about half an hour, before looking back at the body of my seemingly chubby kitty. Or that's what I thought. Glancing closer without moving closer I noticed something green poking out of him as well as his breathing rate much higher than it usually was. This was definitely concerning me, and as a was about to pick up my phone and search for a veterinarian who was still open at this time, I saw what had to be the most unexpected thing I had ever seen in my life.

The green tinted object - that's what I assumed it was - had begun stretching out of Ringo's back end, beginning to lengthen every few seconds. Ringo was staring at me waiting for me to do something before he closed his eyes and yowled loudly. The object slid out, Ringo moving quickly and beginning to lick at it. Hearing soft purring I watched as the object began to move, no longer tinted green but instead a light grey color. The small kitten began slowly and blindly crawling towards Ringo before latching onto a nipple, which I had only just noticed was a rosy pink in color. 

As the other kittens were born, I watched Ringo lick the membrane off each and chew off the cord, eating both it and the placenta. Every few minutes I would run a hand over my cat's body, it seemingly relaxing him. Right after the fifth came out I noticed something... off about Ringo. I could tell he was pushing but there was nothing coming out as he was also crying in distress. Slowly I watched Ringo shift before seeing a set of back legs still covered in green fluid begin protruding. As the kitten's legs and lower torso became visible I noticed Ringo stop. This worried me so I grabbed my phone from where it had been next to me. 

After consulting with the internet I found what I had to do. Grabbing a soft and warm piece of cloth, I wrapped the stuck kitten in it before pulling backwards and down gently. Holding the small kitten I glanced over to Ringo who was grooming the other five kittens. Looking back at the screen on my phone I read what it said before acting upon it. Adjusting how I was holding the small kitten, I used the warm cloth to rub the slimy membrane off them, the small kitten beginning to call out for her mother. Placing the small kitten onto one of Ringo's nipples - which I was still suprised he had - I stood up and glanced at the clock before taking a picture of the seven felines.

It was a quarter till five in the morning. Moving into the kitchen I grabbed Ringo's food and water bowls bringing them over to where he was camping out. Setting both down beside him I ran over to a drawer and grabbed a bunch of ribbon. Tying a piece onto each kitten I sat back watching Ringo interact with each kitten. Taking another photo I sent it to Tom. Naming pets wasn't my strong suit...

Well I knew what to name the littlest one, she looked alot like Ringo himself and was still eating. Jotting down the name in mind I shoved the paper into my pocket as I walked out of the room to answer my phone. 

"Edd what is the meaning of the picture you sent me?!" It was more than obvious that Tom was confused. Taking the paper back out I mentally reread the name. '#6 - AJ'. 

"Tom, it means that you won't have to go Kitten Shopping anymore." Laughing I hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~  
> 1342 words [short I know]  
> This took too damn long to write but I'm so happy with how it came out!! 
> 
> Requested by Kittenzlove who is amazing and I loaf them [platonically, my boo is Matty lmao]
> 
> This will probably be the only Ringo One-shot because there aren't many things to write when dealing with animal pregnancy. 
> 
> Well time to get cracking on the next one [the update for who Says karma hates you]
> 
> Welp that's all loves!  
> ~Mari


	8. Christmas isn't /that/ bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

He hated this day with a passion. The lights. The decorations. Everything. But that would lessen soon enough. He could tell that it would only be a few more days. That there would be five people who awaited this time of year. God he wished he could drink, but there hasn't been liquor in the house for so long. Guess this will be the first Christmas where he isn't drunk off his arse. 

Tom glanced to the side, noticing movement. Regardless of who or what it was, he glared in it's direction. It was plainly obvious that he was in a bad mood. 

"Hey Jehova. Nice to see you sober." Standing up with a struggle, he backed away from the hand that was placed on his middle. His sudden movement had awaken the sleeping beings resting within him. Using his own hand to try calming the small duo, Tom kept his glare at the other. 

"What do you want, commie? Couldn't you see that I was busy?"

"Busy glaring at the wall? Or were you plotting to burn the tree again? You know what Edd said. Try not to burn the tree before Christmas. Don't want their first Christmas to be ruined do you?" The red hooded communist made a good point, sadly. Getting Edd annoyed and/or pissed would assure him getting tied up again. Sighing softly, he began to feel a little drowsy. 

"Help me to bed then you arse. These two are draining me." Having his hand being grabbed, he felt the other pull him to a bedroom seeing as at this point it didn't matter who slept where as long as everyone could sleep. Being helped into a bed covered in red sheets after his clothes were changed, Tom felt lips on his forehead before the light was turned out and the door had closed.   
~~~~~

Groaning softly at the feeling of kicks, Tom sat up a little and moved so his legs hung off the bed. Rubbing at the taunt skin, he could feel both sets of feet slow in their movement. Sighing he moved to stand from the mattress, the weight of both babies pressing down on his hips. 

Waddling as best as he could, he made his way out of Tord's room and down the hall to the bathroom. He couldn't hear anything, the other two were probably asleep by now. After using the restroom, he left towards the kitchen to get a drink of water and hopefully get back to sleep. Leaning his back against the counter he took a few sips from the cup. Feeling the twins squirming around he smiled softly, before his expression falters. They weren't usually this active.... 

"Tom? What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep in Tord's room." The tired voice of Edd came into the kitchen as the brunette came closer. His hair was in his face and he was using the back of his hand to rub at his eyes.

"These two woke me up with kicks, not too uncommon. I came in here to get a drink before going back. What are you doing up?" Yawning a little, he felt the twins stop moving as much. 

"Couldn't sleep." Common answer. Edd placed his hand over the middle of his friend and bent down to be closer. "Don't give your mum a hard time you two, you don't want to make him mad." Both laughed softly as the twins kicked out a few times in defiance. Tom moved to place his cup on the counter by the sink when he felt the twins pressing down harder. Gasping, he dropped the glass cup on the floor as he felt his water breaking one after the other. 

"Tom?! Are you alright?!" Edd rushed over before the mentioned male fell over, holding the other in a sideways hug. A pained groan sounded from the other. 

"T-the babies are coming! It h-hurts so much!" At those words, Tom felt himself being lifted and soon found himself on a bed. Breathing through the contractions he heard Edd rush out of the room only to come right back with towels, scissors and water. 

"You doing okay? Do you feel anything happening? Want me to do anything?" The quick questions were giving him a headache. Hitting the other in the shoulder with the back of his hand, Tom spoke up a little. 

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to calm down. You stressing over me is stressing me out." He felt a few small kicks but that was fine. He just had to sit through the contractions for a while before everything started. The bedroom door opened from behind Edd. 

"Why is there a broken cup of water on the kitchen floor?" Tord shuffled into the room rubbing his eyes. Was he that unobservant? Opening his eyes trying to blink away sleep he noticed the other two. "What's going on in here?" Edd took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Tom and I were in the kitchen getting a drink of water when his water broke. The twins are coming." Tom took another deep breath as another contraction ran through his body, fluid dripping from his night shorts onto the towel. Tord had gone wide eyed after hearing the explanation. Sighing as the contraction ended, he felt his eyelids drooping slightly his body wanting to rest through the weaker contractions. 

"Tom! Are you alright?! Are the babies coming now?!" Tord had begun freaking out. Just great. Tom had had nearly enough of this. 

"Shut up both of you. No the babies aren't coming just yet. I'm perfectly fine. The contractions aren't too bad and there's time between them. You both freaking out about this is stressing me and that's not good. I am going to try to rest while it isn't too bad. I don't care what you do but don't leave me home alone and don't do anything stupid. I don't want to tell the kids in ten years that we went to the hospital because one of you fell off the roof doing stupid shit while I was in labor. You can stay in here if you want to but don't bother me unless something serious happens." Laying back down on the bed, he let his eyelids close and his hands rest on his middle. Edd and Tord looked to each other before Tord plopped down into the desk chair as Edd gently pulled Tom's shorts and boxers off before placing a blanket over him. Tord waved Edd over and pulled the brunette onto his lap. The two cuddled up with one another meaning to keep an eye on Tom but ended up falling asleep.   
~~~~~

It was nearly four in the morning before Tom woke up again, a painful contraction running up his spine. Groaning softly he looked over at the clock and then to where he heard snores. Chuckling at the scene, Tom pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket which was hung on the headboard and took a picture. He was definitely saving that one. Gasping softly as another contraction wracked his body, he let his hand move to check to see how long it would take for things to progress. Flopping back, he glared at the ceiling in annoyance. The way this was going he would be like this for a long while more. 

Glancing over to the other two, he silently sat up and moved his legs over the side of the bed. They probably wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. Standing shakily, Tom grabbed his phone before waddling out of the room. Walking speeds things up right? No harm trying. 

He let himself wander around the first floor, grabbing a pair of boxers from his room so he wouldn't drip so much fluid. He would stop with the contractions, which were growing closer together. That was a good thing, it meant this would all be over soon. 

Making his sixth trip around the house as he counted the time between the contractions, he felt one of the babies start squirming around again before the head dropped into his birth canal followed quickly by the shoulders and the rest of the body. Checking his phone again, he pushed lightly on the next contraction. It was almost seven in the morning. Continuing his journey around the house waddling bowlegged, Tom felt a harsh contraction run through him, the head moving to start crowning. Gripping the top of the couch with one hand, he used the other to rub his smaller than it once was, middle.

Pushing on the next contraction, he gently squatted down using the couch for support, his eyelids squeezed shut in both concentration and pain. The first baby's head started out moving into a full crown. As the contraction ended he felt the head move back in him, groaning at the feeling.

"Why'd you do that? OW!" Trying his best to keep quiet, he kept both hands clutching the couch. On the next contraction he felt the head slip free from him, the shoulders dropping harshly. Groaning softly he glanced over to his phone, contemplating wether he should call the other two or not. Standing from the squatting position, he moved slowly to where he had dropped his phone, he could feel the head between his thighs. Moaning softly as he picked up his phone, he dialed Tord's number hoping either of them heard it. Putting the phone on speaker, he put it back on the floor as he moved back into a deep squat. 

"'ello?" Tord's tired voice sounded through the phone, he had obviously just been woken up. Tom sighed softly as he pushed again, the shoulders peaking out slowly. 

"The babies are coming now." He could hear movement from the phone. 

"Tom?! Where are you?!" He groaned softly as he felt the shoulders pushing out of him before they stopped moving entirely.

"Living room. I was walking around the house trying to speed up my labor when the baby dropped. It hurts so bad and something won't let me push. Please." He felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks. The call was ended as he heard the other rush into the room with the supplies. 

"Oh my god Tom. Shh it's okay. Do you want to lay down?" Shaking his head he tried pushing again only feeling a tug at his hole but no movement. 

"I just want my babies out! The first baby won't move down any further and it hurts and I'm scared. What if something happened?" He was near hysterical. 

"Tom. Tommy. Babe please. Stop crying and calm down a little. I need you to stand up for a second so I can take your boxers off. The baby's head is stuck against it and that's why they won't move." Tord's calming voice spoke up. Nodding a little, Tom let the other help him up into a standing position gently, the head and part of the shoulders trying to press out on his thighs. He felt Tord slip his boxers down and off gently before helping him back into a deep squat. Pushing again he felt the shoulders fall out of him. Just one more push and the baby will be out of him. Baring down one last time, he felt the baby slip out of him, falling into the arms of the other. Panting heavily he could still feel the second baby in him. 

"You did so good babe. The first baby is a little boy." Watching Tord wipe the fluid from the little boy, a soft cry filled the room. Both smiled softly at the little boy as he was wrapped in a warm blanket, the cries softening. He saw Tord take a picture of the clock as a way to note the time. "Do you feel the other baby moving?" Tord handed the little boy over to Tom before rubbing the other's stomach gently, feeling for anything. Tom shook his head. 

"No, not yet. Could you help me stand please, gravity might help them come sooner...."

"You want to go back to walking?" Tord chuckled softly as he helped Tom up from the squatting position.  Tom blushed deeply nodding. Tord held the other by the waist as Tom took a few steps forward. The baby boy was cuddled up with Tom for warmth. Tord held a smile on his face watching how Tom was cooing over the small baby. 

"His name is Torm, because he looks like you. So cute." Tom mumbled softly as Torm blinked a few times. The little boy slowly opened his eyes, one grey and the other being non-existant. Both males cooed softly at the little boy, who started bawling moments later. Both jumped in shock, not anticipating the loud outburst. Tom began to gently bounce the baby in an attempt to calm him. "Shh what's wrong baby boy? Why the tears? Are you hungry?" The tears stopped instantly at the mention of food. Tom chuckled and moved to hand Torm to Tord. "Hold him while I take off my shirt." Slipping the fabric over his head, the T-shirt was dropped on the floor before Tom took his son back into his arms. Holding the small boy up to his nipple, Torm taking instantly. 

As soon as he started feeding his older child, Tom felt his second baby drop down, a contraction running up his spine. Taking a deep breath calming down, he continued to walk around the house moving to go back to the living room where everything was. As soon as they had passed the door to Tord's bedroom, it had opened. 

"Tom? Tord? Is everything alright? Why are you walking around?" Tord waved Edd over as he helped Tom lean against the wall. Tom was taking even breaths, attempting to keep calm as his second moved down to come into the world. 

"Tom woke up a few hours ago and tried to speed up his labor. He called me about an hour ago in tears telling me that the baby was stuck. I helped him get the firstborn out and we were walking to urge the second baby to come out. Tom is currently feeding Torm and we were on our way back to the living room." Edd nodded as he moved to Tom's other side, his hand rubbing at the smooth mound on the other. Tom let out a small groan as he felt the head begin to crown.

"As much as I love affection from both of you, I have the second baby crowning now and would rather not be in the hallway." Giving a small smile, Tom felt two sets of arms hold him up as the four of them made their way back to the living room. Edd took Torm from Tom as Tord helped the no-eyed male back into a deep squat behind the couch. Tord moved to check on how Tom was doing, seeing the head starting to stretch out as Tom pushed. 

Edd and Tord sat there keeping an eye on Tom and how he was doing with pushing out the second baby. It didn't take as long as it had for the firstborn, but it was still taking its toll on him. Tord caught the head as it was forced out, the shoulders peaking through already. 

"You're doing so good babe just a few more times. The head and shoulders are almost out." Tom nodded at those words, baring down harshly feeling the baby slip the rest of the way out. Sighing in relief at only feeling the placentas inside him, Tom smiled.

"You did it babe. Two very healthy babies." Tord wiped down the second newborn before handing them to Edd and wrapping Tom in a towel. Edd and Tord moved an exhausted but happy Tom onto the couch after handing him both newborns. The little family of five sat on the couch, the light from the tree illuminating them. 

"So what is the second baby?" Tom ran a few fingers over the small brunette's hair. 

"She's a little girl Tom."

"What about Emma?"

"Such a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Tom smiled as he glanced over at the festive decorations before looking back at his children. 

Christmas isn't that bad he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~  
> 2727 words [WHOOO ITS LONG]
> 
> Christmas one-shot 
> 
> And it's done before Christmas! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all who celebrate. 
> 
> Sorry about there being no Matt, I kinda placed this as if it was before Matt joined in or he was visiting relatives for the holidays. 
> 
> Torm is the child between Tom and Tord   
> Emma is the child between Tom and Edd 
> 
> ~Mari


	9. You Haven't Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture, delayed/denied birth, sexual torture, Chasity belt, implied previous relationship   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Search everywhere! He will not get away!" He could hear the yelling of orders from where he was. The warehouse was large and sounds echoed clearly. Rushing over the wooden floor, he felt one of his feet fall through the rotting wood causing him to be stuck for a moment. Knowing he was found out, he looked for a spot to hide, a large stack of boxes being his only choice. The sounds of heavy boots against the rotted wooden floor came closer as he tried to relax his breathing. 

"Stand down. I'll get him myself." Cursing himself lightly he heard a single pair of heavy footfalls walk around the room. As the footfalls ended right behind him, he used one hand to rub his drum-tight middle, feeling kicks and punches from all over. In his other hand there was a gun, not the best thing to use but it was all he had. 

"I know you're there. Come out now and pay the price over your head. You are under arrest for treason amongst other nefarious acts." He wouldn't. He couldn't...... No really he couldn't, his womb had just dropped and trapped his legs under him. Cursing under his breath, he sighed before sliding his gun over the uneven floor. Hearing it get stopped and smashed by a steel-toed boot, he flinched as the footsteps came closer. 

"I asked for you to come out, not for you to slide your toy to me." Hearing a sigh, he hoped for the best knowing he would get the worst. "You two! Grab him and drag him out. The rest of you are dismissed. Head back to base." Hearing a multitude of heavy footfalls in every direction, he tried to keep calm as he watched two soldiers come towards him, one on either side as a precaution. Waving as both stopped and stared at him, he flinches at a few kicks to his lower back. 

"Sir you may want to see this...." One of the soldiers spoke up, calling to their leader. He grinned internally at hearing a huff in annoyance. The other truly hadn't changed in the time since he left. 

"I will see it once you bring him out from behind there." The sound of a boot tapping impatiently on the rotting wood floor was all he heard as he felt his arms being pulled up, it taking both soldiers to lift him up with the weight from his overdue middle. He could feel the squirming infants inside himself, all three of them searching for more room. They were heavy on his hips, much heavier than they had been only hours previous. Having his arms held behind his back he was led out from his hiding spot, coming face to face with the esteemed leader of the Red Army. Red Leader looked unfazed by his appearance, but he remembers seeing the other's eye widen a bit in shock. 

"So I'm guessing that you are expecting to be treated differently because of your situation. Don't make me laugh. You'll get the same treatment as the other treasonous bastards."

"I wasn't expecting any less from you. You wouldn't give anyone else a seat if it saved your own ass." He snarled. Being pulled down to the ground floor and shoved into the back of a truck, he felt his hands become restrained, his wrists being made immobile. 

"So, how have you been, old friend?" The phrase came off as a snarl, the war leader obviously peeved over seeing him. "Any new 'friends' I should know of?" He watched the silver eye move down to his middle, automatically knowing what the other was referring to. 

"I'm not a slut, you should know that..." He couldn't help it. The words just slipped out without warning. He watched as the other stood the truck still moving, and grabbed a brown sack. Feeling a cloth placed over his face, he began to feel drowsy as the sack was placed over his head. 

"I guess I should make your punishment extra special then~" Those were the last words he heard before falling into unconsciousness.   
~~~~~

He felt cold air hit him, a numbed over pain awaking him from his forced sleep. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around. The room was empty, covered in white cloth. Feeling a chill run up his spine, he looked down as he sat up. He was almost completely naked, his middle sitting visibly low on his abdomen. Hearing footsteps coming closer, he moved his hands down and over what was on him. Three pieces of thick leather sat tightly under his bump, the middle strap between his legs all too close to his entrance.

"Nice to see you awake. Now to get your punishment started~" Tord stood before him, a cruel grin spread over his face. Watching as the other pulled a remote from his back pocket, he felt strong waves of vibrations run through him. Groaning low in both pain and pleasure, he felt his womb tighten as the children within squirmed harshly. 

"S-stop! M-my water i-is going to b-b-break!" Struggling against the pleasuring vibrations of the object stuck far too deep in his ass, he let his hands run over the top of his middle, a sharp pain running up his spine every couple seconds. Yelping out, he tried to hold back any urges to get his children out. The other laughed loudly, glaring. 

"It's called torture for a reason. Now answer a few questions and I might let you rest." The army leader could see the drool slipping from the corner of the other's mouth as well as the flinches in both pleasure and pain. "First question. Where are you operating the resistance from?" The questions continued for a few hours, the strength of the vibrations going up with each question not answered. He could feel himself on the edges of both cumming and going into full labor. His middle tightened up so harshly that he let loose a near deafening scream, his water visibly breaking as a puddle formed under him. He could feel the head of the first taking position before dropping fully, the vibrations strengthening the pain of the contractions. Hearing footsteps coming closer he glanced up before feeling a hand cup his chin. 

"P-p-please! Stop! M-my b-babies a-are coming." His pride broke, his labor having picked at the foundations. Tears mixed with drool as well as his broken waters that had pooled below him. The silver eye glared down at him before softening slightly, the thumb from the hand on his chin creating semi-soothing circles on his cheek. 

"How about you answer a few questions and I'll give you a small break?" Nodding furiously he watched Tord's grin widen, a small kiss being placed on his forehead. Feeling an urge to push he tried to listen, the head beginning to crown before becoming stuck behind the strap. Whining softly he tried to move the strap to no avail. Crawling over to where the army leader had moved, he rested his chin on the others knee while trying to relax. 

"It's nice to see you cooperating Edd." Red Leader started back up with the questions, his organic hand running through the brunette locks. Smirking at each consistent answer he was given, he let the other have a small break as he turned the vibrator down. A while later after having gotten answers for all of his questions but a few, he flinched as the other nearly deafened him with a pained scream. 

"T-T-Tord! T-the babies! T-they want out please! I-It hurts and I'm afraid they're g-gonna die!" The salty tears ran down the laboring male's cheeks, the cries of pain quickly making him regret this form of torture. Pushing the other off his knee gently he searched his pockets for the key. Not finding it he kissed Edd's forehead before rubbing his hand over the head at full crown. 

"I'm sorry I left the key in another room. I'll be right back." Kissing Edd's neck softly he quickly shoved the head back into their mother's body hearing his ex-boyfriend scream in agony before running out of the room. The brunette was laying back, trying to keep calm through the torture. The head that the other had shoved back into him wouldn't move down anymore, having gotten caught under the strap keeping the others from moving down. Whimpering softly he tried to bring himself some pleasure through the pain, giving up as it only worsened the feeling. Hearing running footsteps coming closer he glanced over with tears and sweat covering his skin. Giving a weak smile he let Tord help sit him up and felt as the belt was loosened and removed. Groaning softly as the head moved back down he felt a towel thrown over his legs before being picked up into strong arms. 

"Push. I'm taking you to my sleeping quarters. I'm sorry Edd." He closed his eyes tightly and focused on getting his children out, ignoring the other people who were in the hallway. His entrance stretched as the head moved further out than it had been able to previously before sliding out entirely. Feeling himself being set down on a bed, he let his eyelids open to slits as he felt the shoulders pushing out of him with another contraction. 

"Just one more time and the first baby is out. Im sorry I put you through all that." Giving a stiff nod, he pushed feeling the body leave him. Panting heavily he waited for his body to move one of the other infants down. Hearing a loud cry he smiled softly glancing down at where his newborn was. 

"It's a boy. A healthy little boy." The brunette smiled softly before pushing lightly. Groaning softly as the baby moved through him he watched the other leave the room to grab a few things. Feeling his opening spreading he let his eyelids close in order to focus. Hearing a soft gasp he opened his eyes and looked up at the other male. 

"Slow down, there are four feet elskede. Push slowly with the contractions. I'm right here." Nodding in silent shock, he focuses on the feeling of the hips forcing themselves out of him. The stretch was almost too much but he had to keep going. Feeling the dual sets of shoulders pop out of him he sits up slowly. Giving a final tired push he felt his rim being pulled tight as both heads slipped out. Falling back, he gave a small smile as the trio were cleaned up and put on his chest. 

"They're all boys. Three healthy and strong baby boys. I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you, what I did to all of you." He saw the strained smile and tears pricking at the leader's eye. "Who should I send congratulations to?" He gave a small smile before reaching up and kissing his ex's cheek. 

"I've told you once before. I am no slut. You are my first time and my last time." Giving a weak and tired smile he heard a soft chuckle from the other male. 

"Sleep now, you're tired out from pushing our sons out." Smiling softly he felt his eyelids drooping before falling asleep.   
~~~~~

A few days later it was obvious that the relationship between the two had continued from where it had left off. They were almost always by each others side, wether they were taking care of the triplets or just catching up. 

Groaning softly as he sat up slowly in bed, he rubbed his still round middle. The both of them had only thought that it was weight from him carrying the triplets. Thinking the pain he was feeling was just his body reacting to something he ate, he tried to roll over and fall back asleep. Closing his eyelids he attempted to ignore the pain. 

What only felt like seconds later he jolted awake, the triplets crying having woken him up. Sleepily getting out of bed, he waddled to the nursery where the crying originated from. 

After dealing with the teary little boys, he made his way back to the shared bedroom, pausing in confusion when he felt a strong pain. Feeling another he felt an urge to push. Oh so confused, he listened to what his body was telling him to do. Shifting his weight he felt something drop within himself. Groaning softly he waddled into the bedroom and moved over to the bed, the object sliding down the more he moved. Shaking his boyfriend's shoulder, he waited for the other to wake. Watching a silver eye open he felt whatever was coming out drop into his pants, a confused groan leaving his mouth. 

"Babe help! Something came out of me and I'm so scared!" The war leader jumped out of bed and scooped up his lover running to the med bay. Finding nobody in the wing he set Edd down on one of the tables before pulling the pants and boxers off. The moment both saw what had come out the brunette nearly fainted, the other placing the fleshy lump onto a tray. Finding a scalpel, he carefully made a slit in the questionable object. Both watched as fluid opened the slit further and filled the tray. Cutting open the 'bag', a small bloody foot was the first thing that was encountered. Gasping softly Tord cut away more until the newborn was freed from her placenta and bawling. 

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~  
> 2279 words
> 
> Template: Edd had run from Tord months previous, finally escaping from his corrupted ex [friend and boyfriend]. Present time he had found out that he was pregnant and with multiples! He's still in hiding, RL has been rather adamant about finding him. As punishment for running away and starting a resistance against him, RL decides to use a few forms of torture when he does find his ex lover.... [number 4, chastity belt/ rope, delayed/ denied birth, torture, previous relationship]
> 
> I don't like how Red Leader changes halfway through, but Y'know I like it anyway. 
> 
> I know I'm evil, have you not noticed? 
> 
> Tell me how fucked up I am. 
> 
> ~Mari


	10. War Child

Tord was in the field again the blue army. He wasn't shot but there was a pain in his abdomen. He pushed naturally like he had to a shit but a baby came out instead!   
The end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nah lmao

Bullets whizzed past, the sound of rapid gunfire ressionating throughout the area. Popping up briefly to contribute to the raging waves of gunfire, he narrowly missed being shot through the head, a bullet grazing his cheek. Ignoring the sting of dust entering his wound, he let loose a few more rounds before ducking for cover once again. Leaning back against the sturdy stone remains of a thick stone wall, he winced in pain. This was no time to be a weakling and flee from battle, so what if it felt like there were bullets going through his abdomen. Popping back up from behind his cover he found himself lacking ammo and the pain becoming sharper. Glancing to the side he saw a downed soldier, his body laying in the middle of an opening between stone walls. On his feet in a flash Tord dashed across the opening, grabbing the ankle of the corpse and pulling it behind the other piece of crumbling stone. Removing both the ammo and weaponry from the downed body he reloaded the weapon before popping back up and letting a few more rounds out. Grinning as he saw the enemy soldiers collapse, he nearly did the same. The pain in his gut was stronger and came much sooner than the last. 

Watching as his comrades ran forward to get into closer range of the enemy, he followed close behind. Feeling a sharp pain running up his leg he nearly collapsed, instead dashing for cover. Pulling up his pants leg he let out a small groan. Reaching into one of the pockets of his uniform he pulled out a knife and bandages. Keeping his hands steady, he bit his lip to suppress the loud cry in pain from trying to dislodge the bullet. Wrapping over his upper calf he sighed in relief before flinching in pain. The feeling in his gut hadn't left but had gotten worse. Feeling an urge to push he grew confused, refusing to listen to his body. 

"S-stabssersjant Larsin." Hearing his rank called he glanced over, looking at the other man. 

"Korporal Haugen what is wrong." Instantly recognising his friend and comrade, he questioned why the other looked pained. His own body continued to try and force him to bare down on whatever it was trying to dislodge, him refusing to listen. Noticing bullet wounds on the other's forearm and upper thigh he quickly switched positions with the other, removing the other's coat and pants to reach both wounds. Removing his own coat he bundled it up and shoved a large part of it into the other's mouth before setting off to work. Using the same knife that he used on himself after wiping the blood off he started with the arm, hearing the other give a muffled scream as he dislodged the bullet. As he wrapped some gauze over the bullet wound he felt the inside of his pants become wet, the spot only barely showing through the fabric. Flinching as his own pain grew he forced himself to ignore it. Doing the same with the thigh wound he wrapped that up as well. Hearing the other soldier sigh in relief, he picked his gun back up and shot at a few before leaning back against the sturdy stone again. He felt his breath hitches as his insides wanted to shove out. Finally listening to his body, he felt something large move down through him. Holding back a groan he tried to keep calm as whatever was in him moved further down. 

"Larsin? Is something wrong?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glanced over to his friend. Groaning softly he pushed again, the feeling of whatever was coming out almost stretching him. 

"I am fine. Let us meet back up with our comrades and finish this." Standing shakily he ran forward being followed by the lower-ranking soldier. Letting loose a few rounds every few yards he traveled, the duo met back up with their group. Tord squatted down among the rest of his battalion, his lower regions stretching slowly to let the thing come free. Pushing softly he felt whatever it was get stuck halfway out. Nodding as he receives his orders he ran out from the cover and took his place at a corner, shooting and killing anyone nearby from the other army. 

The feeling at his hole had him reaching his hand into his pants, finding the large obstruction. Groaning in realization, he had to make a choice. He knew this was a baby by this point, the head was sticking halfway out of him. So his only options were to desert his comrades and go give birth to the child, or to shove the head back up and block his opening to wait until later to give birth. Deciding to do the latter, he wadded up a portion of the gauze bandages before biting down on his lip. Nearly screaming in pain as he felt the head being pushed backwards back into his body, shoving the wadded cloth up to block the head from coming back out. 

Quickly pulling his hands back out of his pants he cleaned himself up as underlings came towards him, he waved them past before following after them. He hopefully didn't need to wait long before getting his child out, but he was also uncertain of this. They had successfully infiltrated the enemy base, silently making their way into where the enemy leader was hiding. 

Being careful not to endanger himself nor the child squirming around in his lower gut, he kicked open a door as the soldiers surrounding him let loose round after round into the enemy troops. Watching the bodies hit the floor, the blood pooling around each immobile corpse, he led the men behind him who survived to where the control center should be. 

Feeling a sharp contraction, he waved his men past him before hissing in pain. This kid was impatient as anything. Pulling the gauze from his lower regions he felt the head move back down to crown. Sighing softly he rubbed the thin hairs before letting his body go on autopilot. Running after his men he felt the head force his hole widen, the head beginning to crown as he met up with his men. Kicking open another door he felt the child go into full crown already, biting his lip against the pain. Giving in he gave a small push before feeling the head reach the position it was in before. 

"Stabssersjant Larsin, would you like to do the honors?" Glancing up at his men who were smiling he saw the enemy leader tied up in his chair, the lackeys already taken care of. 

"Yes I w-would." He couldn't help the stutter as his child's head slipped out and tented his pants. Walking forward feeling the head against his thighs he grinned widely. Some luck, he was going to take a life right before starting a new one. Placing the muzzle on the leader's temple he smirked. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell" Tord grinned before letting out a sharp laugh. 

"I've already been, have fun." With that he pulled the trigger, the leader slumping over, dead. 

"That was great Stabssersjant. Stabssersjant? Are you alright?" Tord was bent over his middle, finally making the pain more obvious to the other soldiers. 

"I am fine. Go and make sure none of the enemy soldiers get away. Now!" Watching as the rest of the group hurried out of the room he shoved his hands back into his pants. The head was stuck behind his pants. Taking his overcoat off he threw it onto a table before shoving his pants and boxers off, both hands moving to hold the head as he pushed. 

Giving birth in an enemy base wasn't the smartest idea, but he couldn't help that now, with the head out and a shoulder starting he helped his body shove the small body out of him more. As the shoulders slipped out he pushes once more before catching the baby. Cleaning her, it was a girl, airways out he wrapped her in his overcoat before holding her close. Using the knife to cut the cord, he threw the placenta into a trash can before pulling his pants and boxers back up. Taking his lighter in one hand and holding his newborn daughter in the other he poured some rubbing alcohol into the trash can before lighting a piece of paper and throwing it away. 

Meeting back up with his team after they had dispatched the remaining enemies, he gave an embarrassed smile as they looked in shock. It wasn't everyday you saw an upper ranking official limp towards you with his bloody baby girl in his arms wrapped in his overcoat.

"Stabssersjant....?" Smiling at his baby girl who cooed softly back at him he spoke up at the question. 

"Meet Emma, my newborn daughter. Now if someone would please help me back to base so med bay can finish with whatever they want to do, I'd really like to sleep." Hearing a few chuckles, he felt his arm being pulled over another shoulder before he was helped back to base. And he was almost right, med bay did have a lot to do to make sure that their youngest soldier was alright, but he was also placed on a plane back to London so he could introduce his daughter to her father who out of joy proposed on the spot. 

Guess that's how his last name changed to Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1634 words
> 
> Happy Easter! 
> 
> I would like to thank Kittenzlove for writing the top portion. They may not remember it but they did inspire this. 
> 
> A semi fluffy EddTord [It's implied]
> 
> This takes place right after Tord left [About 6 months after 25 feet under the Seat]
> 
> Before y'all ask.
> 
> Yes Tord wore the dress
> 
> The Norwegian army is confusing lmao but the titles do come from the wiki. 
> 
> I hope I did an okay war scene. This also can be the semi reason why Tord has a bandage on his cheek [the graze from the very beginning]
> 
> The daughter is named Emma Bjørg Gold   
> [Whole, Universal][Help, save, rescue][Name I use instead of the actual last name for Edd]
> 
> ~Mari  
> [finished March 30th, 2018 at 12:30 pm. Posted April 1st, 2018 at 10:00 am]


	11. The Date Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex scene in beginning portion, Alcohol mention  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Edd." The brunette turned his head facing the doorway where his roommate stood. The red hooded male was leaning against the frame on the door, both hands in his hoodie pocket. Edd turned his desk chair around to face the other, his project forgotten for the moment.

"What's up Tord? You okay?" He didn't know what the other needed, but knowing Tord he could get a vague idea that it wasn't something normal. 

"I was wondering if you were up to uh..." The dirty blonde looked away with a blush on his face. Edd could easily tell what the other was hinting at. Sighing, Edd stood from his desk chair, both hands finding their way into his hoodie pocket. 

"You were wondering if I would have sex with you, weren't you?" Giving a small laugh he smiled at his roommate. "Sure. Close and lock the door. We don't want Matt to wander in like last time do we?" At the mention of the last time and their dimwit of a housemate, Tord laughed as he closed and locked the door, sliding a heavy box in front of the door with his feet.

"Thanks Edd." The devil haired dark blonde grinned in his friend's direction, moving closer to the brunette. On instinct, the brunette backed away, falling back when his legs hit the bed. "You know, it's been a while since we've done this."

"It's only been a few weeks since you last asked this." Tord grinned leaning over his chubby roommate.

"That's what I said." Edd rolled his eyes at the other's words, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. His eyes widened as he felt Tord's hands slide up under his hoodie and t-shirt, the dirty blond's fingers like icicles against his skin. 

"H-h-hey!" He tried to flinch back from the cold fingers. Hearing Tord chuckle from above him, he looked up at the other, the feeling of cold fingers running over his skin still very present. He saw the toothed grin, there was a small gap between the frontmost two. Watching as his red hooded friend moved away, Edd felt strong arms pick him up and throw him further up the bed, his back hitting the mattress. Glancing over to the other, he saw Tord discard his hoodie and t-shirt as well as his jeans before crawling on top of him once again.

"We should take care of those clothes first shouldn't we~?" Tord grinned as his hands pulled at the bottom of Edd's torso, removing both the hoodie and t-shirt in one go, both pieces being discarded to elsewhere in the room. Edd's face turned a light shade of pink, embarassed by how much weight he had put on since the last time, his arms moving to attempt to cover up anything. 

"Hey now, I've seen it all before. There's no need to hide yourself from me." Tord grabbed both of Edd's hands and held them above his head, leaning down to kiss the other on the lips while his other hand trailed up and down the other's torso, poking and prodding at spots with a smirk, feeling all over the warm flesh. He could hear a few soft moans when he moved his hands over certain spots. Letting go of Edd's hands, he felt fingers weaving into his hair as he used his other hand to unbutton Edd's khakis and pull them off with his boxers. He felt Edd pull back a little breaking the kiss. 

"So what are you going to do to me~?" He watched Tord's eyes widen above him before the other grew a smirk leaning into the crook of Edd's neck, the feeling of teeth and lips against his skin sending shivers down his spine. Trying to keep his mouth closed during a low moan, he felt the teeth sink into a spot along his collar, making his attempt to stay quiet futile.

"Oh come on. I want to hear your voice, don't try to hide it~" Tord purred softly in his ear, the warm breath and husky tone sending blood south. Moaning softly he couldn't help but rock his hips up, trying to find any sort of friction. The feeling of hands holding his hips down was as frustrating as the growing number of marks along his collar and torso were turn-ons.

"As much as I love hearing your moans, I think we should get moving. I bet you'll sound even better sitting on my cock." He watched the other smirk before scooting back, bending down to stretch the hazel eyed male before plowing in. Feeling fingers being pressed into him he moaned softly, his eyes closing as he felt Tord's fingers scissor him. This went on for a bit, another two fingers being added over the period of time  before they were pulled away, dragging a whine of displeasure from the brunette. 

"How would you like to ride something other than my fingers~?" Seeing a frenzied nod, Tord stood from the bed and moved over to where his pants were discarded. Searching through the pockets he took out a bottle of lube, getting some onto his hand before moving back over to the bed. Pushing his boxers down his thick length popped up, saying hello as he began covering it with the gel-like substance. Once it was thoroughly covered he wiped his hand off on his boxers before kicking them off to the side. 

"I hope you're ready for this." Watching as the communist knelt down on the bed, he felt his hips being lifted before his entrance was beginning to be stretched once again. Panting out a loud moan, his eyes closed, body taking the sensation of being stretched before anything else. With each thrust the other made, a low moan of Tord's name left his mouth. He could feel the drying of previously wet drool on his chin. Tord had made it up to a rough pace, thrusting in and out at a rhythm not unlike that of a jackhammer. He could feel himself unwinding at the same time as he felt a knot form in him making his stomach hurt slightly. The pain disappeared as quickly as he felt it, pleasure overlapping it. 

"T-Tord! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" He panted out roughly, stumbling over the words as they left his mouth. The feeling of hot breath on his neck made him smile. 

"M-me too. H-hey how would y-you like to go o-out some time?" Tord grinned at his brunette friend, leaving a few kisses along the other's neck as he continued thrusting at the same pace. Hearing a laugh from below him, Tord smiled pulling away from Edd's neck to plant a kiss on his lips. 

"S-sure T-Tord." He moaned into the kiss loudly as he came, a feeling of warmth in him moments later. Both panted as they rode out their climaxes, half-lidded eyes meeting. The dark brunette groaned softly as he felt the other pull out, the feeling of the white substance leaking out of his entrance bringing a tired smile to his face. Feeling arms wrap around him, he moved closer to the warm body holding him as he felt the covers being pulled up to cover them.   
~~~~~

Blearily waking up, he struggled to sit up in the bed, the soreness in his hips stopping him. Standing from the cold and messed up bed, he felt  the remains of once warm cum seep down his thighs. Shuddering in distaste for the feeling, he limped to the bathroom. 

"Babe. Make sure to change into something nice. I'm taking you out tonight." Blushing lightly as he heard his now boyfriend speak to him he smiled softly. Turning on the water in the shower to warm he stepped in carefully. 

Backing away from the shower he felt a pain in his hips as he lathered his hair with shampoo. Pausing for a few seconds he shook his head thinking it was only his imagination. 

Stepping back under the water to rinse his hair he felt the warm water cascade down his body. Feeling a stronger pain than before, he jumped a little getting soap in his eyes. Swearing softly he attempted to clear his eyes. The pains shooting through his body were not helping in the slightest, the time between them shrinking until they were almost overlapping. Groaning softly he tried to ignore the pain so he could finish his shower. 

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into his room to change into something nice. While preoccupied with getting dressed, he didn't hear the door to his room open and Tord walk in. Pulling on his boxers and his usual khakis, he felt arms wrap around his waist tightly, cold fingers tracing up his sides. 

“Don't mind me, finish dressing so we can go. I've got the perfect idea on where to take you but it's a secret.” Feeling a kiss along his neck he blushed deeply before attempting to shrug off his boyfriend. 

“Well I can't finish getting dressed with you in the way. If you want to be in here then go sit on the bed or something.” Chuckling softly he glanced back as Tord sat in his desk chair. Pulling on an undershirt before getting a green and white flannel on he grabbed a pair of socks before moving to sit on the end of the bed, being stopped by Tord before he could. 

“Your bed is a mess so sit in the desk chair. I'm going to go start the car. Meet me out there when you're ready to go.” Feeling a kiss on his forehead he watched as Tord left the room, sitting in the chair to get his socks and shoes on before making his way out to the car, his stomach clenching every few moments. 

~~~~~~~~

“Did you really need to blindfold me?” He sat in the passengers seat, buckled in and blindfolded as Tord drove them to their destination. His boyfriend kept silent, making a turn before putting the car in park. He heard the locks pop and moved to unbuckle his seatbelt. Hearing the drivers side door close and his open.

“My lovely man~” Feeling Tord help him out of the car he felt those cold fingers run through his hair before feeling the blindfold being untied. Opening his eyes he first sees a set of silver eyes looking back at him. He heard the door close behind him. 

“You ready to go eat? Or do you want to walk around the corner for a while.” Smiling softly at the embarrassed question, he kissed a reddening cheek lightly before taking both of his hands.

“I'm not really hungry right now but thank you for asking. Let's go take a short walk.” He watched Tord smile before feeling lips pressed to his temple. Letting go of one hand he started walking around the corner. He was constantly trying to ignore the jolts of pain from his hips and stomach. As tempting as it was to let Tord know about his discomfort he didn't want to ruin their first date. Tord had apparently made big plans for tonight and he would feel bad if he ruined it all. Feeling his hand being squeezed lightly he looked up at his horned boyfriend. 

“Hey are you alright? You kinda zoned out a little bit.” Smiling a little at the other's care he squeezed the hand clasped in his own. 

“I'm fine. I was thinking about something and my hips are still a little sore from last night.” Pulling a light blush to his face he felt the pain travel lower, his hips setting him at a limping waddle of sorts. Biting lightly at the inside of his mouth he tried to keep calm and quiet. 

“Okay. You ready to go eat now or you want to walk a little bit longer?” Eating was the last thing on his mind but sitting down seemed like a better idea. Nodding at the first option he found himself being led by the hand back to the restaurant. His crotch began burning slowly as they were led to their table, excusing himself to the bathroom a few minutes later. Locking himself in the bathroom stall, he unbuttoned his pants and let them and his boxers fall to his ankles. Ever so carefully he checked where he felt the burning sensation, finding two fingers buried knuckle deep before hitting something. It was large, smooth, and a round sort of flat. He nearly pissed himself when he figured out what was going on. How the hell did he not notice he was pregnant?! Pulling his boxers and pants back up, he stepped from the stall and washed his hands, refusing to listen and push the baby down. This was a shock but he didn't want to make a scene. He knew it was Tord's kid, and selfishly hoped that they would wait till the date was over. Walking back to the table, he tried to keep the infant in place as he sat down across the other who had been looking at the menu. 

“Would either of you gentlemen like to try our fine wine?” A perky waitress had moved up beside the table holding a ruby red wine bottle. Shaking his head as a form of rejecting the offer he asked for a water, Tord asking for a cup of iced tea. As the waitress left with their drink orders he gained a questioning look from Tord. 

“I would've thought you would order Cola. I would've gotten the wine but I'm driving so I don't want to get us killed on our first date. But are you alright? You were in the restroom for a while.” Sighing softly he gave a soft smile as the waitress brought their drinks. No he wasn't going to spill about what was happening with him, but brushing it off for now would have to do. 

“I thought it would be more appropriate to get water. And I'm alright there was a line for the bathroom is all.” Thankfully Tord bought it for the most part and there weren't any other issues for a while. And by a while it's meant to mean halfway through the meal. Tord was talking about two friends he had met while away and how idiotic they were. Apparently he was in the back of the plane while they were driving and managed to crash it into a cloudberg. Both males laughed at the retelling of this past occurrence, Edd’s cutting off towards the end. He had managed to ignore the pain of each contraction fairly well until now, the chatter being a nice distraction. But he could now feel the head sitting right above his entrance, the stretch becoming painful. As they finished their meal he was helped up by Tord after the other paid and led to the car. His whole body was tense and trying to force the child out. 

It was a short ride in the car, Tord keeping quiet about where he was driving until it was more than obvious. Being helped from the car he watched as Tord grabbed two blankets from the trunk and a bag holding something. Edd was handed the blankets while Tord took his other hand and let them to a clear spot. It was close to sunset and Tord had chosen an amazing spot on top of a hill in the park. Spreading the one blanket out over the grass they left the other to the side in case it got chilly. 

“So what do you think?” The both of them had sat down on the blanket, Tord wrapping an arm around Edd’s waist. He was almost lifted into the other's lap but distracted the other so be wouldn't be moved. 

“A walk, Dinner, and watching the sunset? This really is the best first date.” Noticing as the bag was opened, he watched Tord pull out a bottle of seltzer water and cups. 

“It's not over one bit babe. Also sorry but I opted out on getting Cola. It would've gotten shaken and exploded in the car.” Giving an understanding smile to his boyfriend, he barely registered the fact that the date wasn't over once the sun had set, jumping in shock at a loud explosion from the sky. Looking forward he saw the multicolored lights flash before his eyes. 

The moment the first firework went off he felt the head crowning fully, how muscles tensing at the loud sound and nearly pushing the child out more. Groaning softly as the next explosion went off, he felt his contractions syncing up with the fireworks. Thinking that his cover hadn't been blown, he tried to mask his expression. Feeling a hand grab his jaw and turn his face he was met with the confused face of Tord. 

“What's wrong? You look like your not having a good time. Did I do something wrong? Was it wrong of me to ask you out on this date?” Feeling guilty he grabbed Tord's hand and squeezes it gently. He didn't mean to make the other feel bad and give mixed signals. 

“Tord it's alright. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for not telling you about what I've been feeling earlier on. Please don't hate me for not telling you.” Groaning softly his other hand gripped at the blanket, his body forcing an autopilot response. 

“What are you talking about? I would never hate you!” 

“You're going to be a dad, Tord.” He took a sharp exhale as he waited for any type of response from the other. 

“What?! Really? When did you find out?” Sighing softly he gripped at Tord’s shoulder. 

“When we were at dinner. And I mean you're going to be a dad within the next few hours. I'm in labor right now and the head is almost halfway out of me. I've probably been feeling contractions since my shower this morning and brushed it off as soreness from last night.” He was met with silence for only a moment before feeling his overshirt being pulled off  and his undershirt pulled up as his button and fly were opened and his pants and boxers were pulled down showing the head crowning fully. 

“So the whole time you were in the restroom? Push babe you've got this.” He gripped at the blanket under him as he pushed, feeling the head move out further than just a crown. 

“I felt something burning in my crotch and went to check. I found out that I was both pregnant and that the baby was already most of the way down my birth canal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.” He couldn't help the louder moan in pain that left his mouth as the head reached just over halfway. 

“It's alright elskede, just push. The head is almost out.” Feeling the cold fingers running over his hips and thighs gently to soothe the burning pain in his crotch, he smiled softly as he pushed again feeling the head pop out with a gush of fluids. Panting softly he glanced down to see his child’s head, red-tinted skin with light red-stained hair that if it was washed would probably be a light brown in color. Glancing up only briefly he saw his boyfriend remove his shirt before cupping it under the head of their child carefully. Feeling the shoulders start peeking through one at a time he pushed again watching as the left shoulder became dislodged first, followed by the right one.

His hips ached, his body seizing up as each contraction struck him like lightning. He could feel as the hips of his baby were moving through his body, how they stretched his rim one final time before his body relaxed. His muscles felt like jello as he watched Tord wrap up the little person in his shirt, laying them in his arms moments later. Feeling the second blanket being draped over the three of them he smiled. 

“It's a little boy, Edd. What should his name be?” Smiling softly at the sleeping bundle in his arms he glanced up to the sky, bright flashes of light making known in the night sky and hiding stars in the smoke. 

“I like the name Erikur. What do you think?” Smiling up at his horned boyfriend he kept their son close. 

“I think it's perfect.” Feeling warm lips pressed to his own he smiled as the finale began. An hour later, Tord was met with the confused shouts of Tom and Matt when he entered the house carrying Edd and their son inside after Edd had fallen asleep in the car. 

What a wonderful and surprising date it was. They'll never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 3483 words  
> This has been in the works since November of last year and it's finally done  
> It's also my longest one-shot ever
> 
> TorEdd 
> 
> Also my first smut ever
> 
> Chapter nine is on hold because I'm brain dead
> 
> Nobody asked for this but I'm giving it anyway. 
> 
> But yeah this is done
> 
> Tell me how you feel about it please! 
> 
> ~Mari


	12. Jeg Elsker Deg mine små, an unofficial What the Hell Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift fic and I'm crying. I love it so much. ;3;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished it early ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (tw for blood and maybe gore? i have no clue, just know there's guts in it)

Tom opened the door, only to walk in and find plentiful photos and magazine articles spread across the floor with Tord in the middle of it all.

“Babe, what are you doing?” he asked, thoroughly stumped as to why Red Leader would need so many photos of himself in a single spot.

“I’m making a collage,” came the simple answer, Tord not looking up from his task.

“Well, it looks like you’re at war with these pictures.”

“Haha, very funny Tom.”

The eyeless Brit grinned, shutting the door behind him as he left. Tord then reclined on the floor, surveying the work he’d done so far. Over a fourth of the poster board was covered with photos from different points during his pregnancy. Some of them were his official photos, like the one hidden in the far corner of his desk. He and Tom had to pose for plenty of those, at least once a month. As his stomach distended further, he eventually had to wear Tom’s coat instead and finally, no coat at all. He chuckled at how the photographer squawked at him to button up his coat, despite telling them that he had already attempted and failed.

Other photos were more light-hearted, like the plentiful magazine photos he’d taken. These ones were taken in a plethora of different outfits, from a cute pair of overall shorts that he’d received as a gift afterwards (and unfortunately couldn’t wear any longer) to even animal pajamas. He picked up a magazine clipping of him and Tom off the floor, smiling wistfully. Tom had made a heart with his hands over his stomach, and they’d taken the photo while he was in mid-laugh, making him look youthful and sprightly. In reality, he was extremely tired that day. Chuckling at the irony and how the photoshop artists graciously removed his dark circles from lack of sleep, he glued it down to the paper.

He picked up another one, and immediately cringed at the memories it held. It was a large photo, taken for the cover of a gossip magazine. It was of him, taken with a dark background and minimal light to illuminate his frame. He was completely nude in this one, thankfully from the waist up, with both hands on his baby bump. He head was held high, giving of an air of regality. Tom in particular liked that one, but he sure didn’t like posing for it. The studio was cold, and him being half-naked sure didn’t help. He glued it down in the center, as it was the focus of his collage.

Picking up the magazine it was cut out from, he flipped through it until he found a particular article. ’10 Things about Red Leader’s Pregnancy that the Media Hasn’t Told You.’ It was a cheesy cash grab, and the selling article for this edition of the magazine, but he had to admit he was genuinely interested in what they thought he was hiding. They weren’t anything special, just general statements and wild guesses. None of which were right, by the way. He set the magazine down, sighing softly. He stood up slowly, wincing at the pain in his lower back. He really needed a back massage.

After stretching for a good bit, he went back to work, clipping and gluing pictures of himself and Tom. A fourth became a half, a half became three-fourths, and three-fourths soon became the entire poster board covered with photos. Standing up to admire his work, he nearly screamed. Another pain washed through him, causing his muscles to contract painfully.

“God, I really hope these are just Braxton Hicks contractions,” he gasped, clutching his belly.

When the pain had gone down a little bit, he turned his attention back to his handiwork. The collage was beautiful, he would have to get it framed for the nursery after he gave birth. He cleaned up the supplies, sweeping up any paper scraps. He had to stop halfway through, however, when the pain became too much for him. Tom always suggested that he rest if he feels tired or is in pain, so he decided to take up that advice. He sat down in his chair, a shock going up his spine, and caressed his large belly. His twins were pretty active, shifting around in his lower gut. He gasped aloud when one of them moved, a part of their body digging into his stomach and creating a noticeably bump in the skin. He pressed down on it a little, only for them to kick back against his hand. It was pretty painful, and he tried to coax them in the other direction to no avail. His belly twitched from the force of their kicking, and he let out another gasp followed by a moan when one of them shifted near the top of his belly.

“G-god this hurts,” he hissed, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

He could feel his twins moving and kicking, only worsening his pain. He moaned in agony, clutching his belly.

“T-tom!” he yelled, clutching at the armrests.

Pounding feet could be heard outside, and the door opened as his water broke. Fluid trickled down his thighs, and he screamed in agony as the contractions seemed to get more intense.

“Are you alright, love?” the eyeless Brit asked.

“What does it look like, babe?”

“Alright, I get it. We’re heading to the infirmary in a few, I just need to grab somethings.”

Tom scrambled to collect a few items in a duffel bag, before slinging it over his shoulder and picking Tord up bridal-style. Soldiers parted as the two made their way down the hall, accompanied by shouts of “Congrats!” and “Good luck!”. Tord groaned, another contraction making his legs tremble from the effort.

“Oh god babe it feels like I’m going to die,” he gasped, clutching at Tom’s vest.

“Shh, It’s alright,” he comforted, “Just breathe.”

Someone had apparently gone ahead and told Otis that they were coming, because the brunette doctor had a room already set up for them. The trip down the hall was awkward to say the least, as Tord could barely walk. Eventually they got him settled and began the wait.

Tom had read up a ton on how this process went (way more than he’d like to admit), so by asking his husband a few questions on how he was feeling, he easily deduced that they still had a couple of hours left in here.

“You alright love?” he whispered, clutching the Norwegian’s robotic hand.

“Ngh, could be better,” he replied, moaning softly.

Rubbing Tord’s baby bump, he whispered, “You’re doing great, they’ll be here in no time.”

“Better be,” Tord groaned, “I don’t want to have to resort to a C-section.”

“I know love, Otis will try his best.”

Speaking of, Otis strolled in calmly, handing Tom a cup of coffee before sitting in chair next to Tord’s bed.

“H-how are you so calm during this?” the Norwegian asked.

“It’s because I’m not the one having the baby,” he said back smugly.

“Haha, very funny.”

The three of them talked, discussing random things about the twins, giving and receiving advice, and plenty other things. Only an hour later, Tord let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Oh god, Otis I can’t! I’ll die, I can’t do this!” he whimpered, holding Tom’s hand like a lifeline.

“It’ll be okay Tord, I promise,” the brunette replied, using his real name instead of his title. Tord let it slide this one time, he was in way too much pain.

“Do you have an urge to push?”

“Y-yes!”

The Norwegian “mother”-to-be groaned and even screamed as intense contractions rolled through him, one after the other. After a while of pushing, however, Otis told him to stop.

“W-wait, why?”

“Something’s wrong.”

The two words Tord was dreading to hear from the second he found out he was pregnant. Almost immediately, he began to panic.

“Oh god something’s wrong and I’m probably going to die,” he whined, eye blown wide.

“Don’t blow it out of proportion, I figured it out,” Otis said, slightly snappily.

“Well, what is it?”

“Your first one procrastinated, and didn’t fully turn downwards. They’re sideways.”

“Probably from how much they were moving around earlier.”

Tord then had the realization that to safely birth his first child, he’d have to get a C-section.

Turning to Tom, he said, “Babe, is there any alternative to a C-section?”

“No, don’t think so.”

Tord looked up, only to find Otis bustling around getting things ready.

“Tom, time to vacate the premises,” he instructed.

With a last goodbye to his laboring husband, Tom left, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Alrighty Tord, I’m going to need you to lay on your side,” Otis instructed.

Tord did what he was told, rolling onto his side on the small hospital bed. He was confused as to what was going on, but finally got the hint when there was a prick at the small of his back. He yelped, until Otis shushed him.

“Everything’s fine, just setting up your epidural,” he reassured him.

A catheter was then inserted into the hole, and Otis taped it in place.

“All good, you can lay back down now.”

Tord continued to wait as the brunette medic continued his mad dash to get everything ready. An IV was gently inserted into his shoulder, and (embarrassingly) a catheter was used do drain his bladder before the procedure.

“Alright, everything’s ready. Let’s do this,” Otis said.

The rest of the staff seemed to pop out of the ground like daisies the second those words left his mouth. The checked him over one last time to make sure there was nothing that could cause complications, before standing by as Otis made the first incision.

Tord originally wanted to watch, but immediately regretted ever having those thoughts. He could see blood welling from his stomach, and just watching him make the first cut on the outside of his body made him squeamish enough to not want to watch him make the cut on the inside of his body. Oddly enough, his mind flashed to his second in command, Pau, and how utterly frightened he probably would’ve been, had he be present in the room with him. He laughed, his drug-addled mind imagining the man’s horrified face.

“Sir, please keep still,” one of the nurses asked him politely.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Tord was very paranoid, there was a sharp cry. Tord cracked open his eye, only to see Otis holding his first born child. He gasped, admiring the human being he and Tom had created. The baby was handed off to a nurse, who immediately rushed off to get them cleaned up. The brunette then went back to work delivering his younger child. Tord tried to watch this time, and he was mesmerized at what he saw. Despite all the blood and guts he could see, he watched as his second born child was pulled from the confines of his womb, squirming up a storm. Otis cleaned their airway, and they began to cry. His youngest was handed off to another nurse, before the brunette turned back to his leader.

“Alright Tord,” he said, “We’re going to stich you back up, okay?”

He nodded, not really processing his statement. He didn’t know when he dozed off during the final stages of the procedure, but after what felt like a couple seconds of sleep he was tapped on the shoulder. Tom was holding both of their children, the duo wrapped up in pastel blue blankets.

“They’re both boys, healthy fraternal twins,” the eyeless Brit said, tears in his eyes.

He handed on of them to their “mother”, who watched as their eyes fluttered open for the first time. Their grey and red orbs were trained on him, and Tord couldn’t hold back his tears any longer.

“Tom,” he whispered, voice choking up, “We’re dads.”

“I know love, I know.”

“Jeg elsker deg mine små.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa thank you for writing my baby boy Tau. you're the best :)
> 
> \- Preggo Sauce
> 
> Holy shit this is amazing. Beautiful story and I love it.
> 
> If you want me to [or if I'm allowed haha] I could put this into What The Hell and make it a partial-offical chapter and give you all the credit. 
> 
> In all honesty I was going to write a C-section at some point, just didn't know when or what group to surround it on. [Reminds me that there should be a mild gore tag on the book on AO3 due to all the babies born covered in blood]
> 
> You are surely a blessing to me and oh my god ;3;
> 
> ~Mari


	13. Mirros Don't Always Share An Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters of Tord and Tau belong to Preggo Sauce

"Matt! Where are you? I swear if your ginger ass left this house I'm going to maim you." Tord stomped through the house, both hands spread across the top of his bump where soft kicks patted against his hands. Watching two heads pop out from the top of the stairwell leading to the ginger's room in the attic, the brunette sighed before trudging up the stairwell. 

"'Ello love how are you feeling?" Matt was found sitting on the bed next to another, the ginger stood to let him sit on the bed in his spot. The other person on the bed smiled, their freckled cheeks practically glowing. It disgusted him. 

"I'm feeling grumpy and moody, your kid is a pain in my ass. And why is Tau here? Doesn't he have his own room to be in? Or better yet someone to tell he's going to be a dad? He's going to find out either way." If one were to say that Tord was in a bad mood they would only be half right. Tord wasn't what you would call a normal person, then again neither was Tau. You see both were originally one person, Tord to be exact. But in a failed experiment, the Norse scientist managed to split himself among two personalities. 'Tau' the sweeter and kinder half could be extremely protective of his friends and relatives, and if given the choice would rather protect an insect than kill it. 'Tord' on the other hand was in plain speech, a prick. He was constantly grumpy or pissed off by one thing or another, and if he couldn't get away from whatever it was that was bugging him he would more likely pull out a firearm (once literally). Tau smiled softly, the oversized cranberry colored sweater that was hanging off his left shoulder would've swallowed his petite frame whole had it not been for the round mound of flesh connected to him. Only as they sat side by side on the bed belonging to neither would one be able to notice that the kinder was larger, his middle sticking out only a few inches more than his other half.

“I needed help with getting dressed and have been up here since early this morning. And I find it difficult to maneuver around my room with everything in there, it's getting harder and harder to get around the house while avoiding the other two as much as it pains me to. I've expressed it at least once if not twice within the last week why I haven't told him… we weren't in our right minds and he would probably doubt everything.” Tau’s emotions changed within each new topic he glossed over, from indifferent and excited to strained patience and reaching sentimentality as he finished speaking. Adjusting how his sleeves were and attempting to pull the collar back over his shoulder, his other hand resting along the bottom of his bump. Matt looked between the two with a smile on his face before moving to the other side of the bed and kneeling behind Tord, both of his hands moving up the back of his communist boyfriend's shirt and rubbing along his spine. The usually grumpy male sighed softly before leaning back against Matt's chest. There were a few soft yawns over the time, the trio re-adjusting across the bed after a while. It was only a matter of hours before they were pulled into slumber, Tord sitting in Matt’s lap while Tau rested his head against the ginger’s shoulder. 

~~~~~

It was roughly two in the morning before Tau woke up, deciding to move to his own room to spare Matt getting fussed at. Slowly and carefully, he stood from the bed and waddled to the stairway, grabbing both handrails as he stepped with caution. Wincing at a creak from the last step he gave a small sigh of relief as he saw the lights in the hallway and under the doors were off. Moving down the hall towards his room he barely noticed that he passed the door and was standing in the kitchen until he had nearly finished making himself a late night snack, neither did he notice that the lights in the living room were on. Cleaning up his prep mess, he stood by the counter as he ate his sandwich, his attention going to the stars and moon in the night sky that he could see through the kitchen window. He didn't hear the footsteps coming into the room nor the sound of another person swallowing fluids. He did feel another body pressed against his as he finished his sandwich, trying to look back and get away from the other at the same time. Glancing at the counter as he heard the empty bottle of Smirnoff being set down Tau felt lips on his neck and kicks to his ribs. Stiffening slightly, he felt hands run over his sides and hips before he tried to push the drunk away. Tau’s emotions were clouding his judgement, his mind trying to get away from the other while his body wouldn't listen. Biting his lip hard to keep from making a noise he felt teeth against his collar, his sweater had slipped from his shoulder. Feeling something prod his back, he used his other hand to attempt to push the other away.

“T-Tom-please. I'm not feeling up to this right now.” Turning to face Tom he grabbed the drunk Brit's hands in his own and gave a tired smile. He hated that he was lying but he was too scared to attempt to explain his heavy middle to the other. Well Tau wasn't really lying, just stretching the truth. His hormones made it so he really wanted this badly, but he didn't feel up to explaining everything. He feared that if he told the other that Tom would hate him so much more than he already does and that he would lose a close friend. Feeling a hand cup his cheek he was pulled into a light kiss, the taste of alcohol lingers on his lips only a moment after it ends. Giving a barely there smile knowing that if he doesn't lead Tom to his own room the other would probably pass out on either the floor or the couch. Taking the drunk’s hand in his, Tau led the eyeless male to his room, helping the other into bed and tucking him in carefully. Sighing softly he put a single dosage of pain relievers onto Tom’s bedside table and filled a cup with water for him before waddling from the room. Feeling shifting from his womb, he smiled softly as he made his way to his own room, laying down in his bed and letting his thoughts wander before falling asleep. ~~~~~

It was nearly twelve hours before a pained scream rang throughout the house, everyone glancing to the stairs leading to the attic where sobs in pain could be heard. The ginger ran up the stairs nearly seconds later before Edd and Tom heard the trap door close with a thud.

What the ginger was faced with was something he was hoping wouldn't happen for days to come. Quickly running over to his boyfriend's side, he helped the nearly hyperventilating male sit up at Tau’s direction.

“Tord you need to calm down and breathe. Relax while your body gets ready to continue. You don't want to pass out and force us to surgically remove the baby do you?” Tau’s words had Tord stuck still, his body freezing for a few moments before he took his first even breaths since his contractions started. Matt was running around the room as he followed Tau’s directions, the ginger going in circles at times. Tord’s fingers were clutching at the sheets, his groans in pain tilting up in pitch at the end. Tau checked his… impractical twin’s entrance before going wide eyed. Fluids gushed out around his fingers as Tord’s breathing picked up once again. Feeling his own infant kick in his womb, he directed Matt to comfort his laboring boyfriend. 

“Matt try to keep him calm. Tord I want you to start on the next contraction okay? The baby says they're ready.” Tau spoke softly as he rubbed his middle with one hand briefly before pulling his sleeves over his hands so he could catch the soon to be newborn. Glancing up for a second he saw Tord’s face take on a dark shade of red as he pushed, it was plainly obvious that Matt may need his arm wrapped up once this is over. Moving back to his job, he smiled softly as he saw the tip of the smooth head coming through. Directing the other to lighten up a little, the job of getting the head out was taken over by Tord’s body’s natural actions. Catching the head in his hands carefully, Tau looked up at the duo with a smile on his face. 

“Would you like to touch the head?” Receiving a nod, Tau helped guide two hands to the small head, both parents gasping in awe at feeling their child for the first time. Assisting with getting the rest of the child out, the kinder of the two personalities wrapped a squalling infant into a lavender blanket, her light hair being washed by a washcloth as she opened her bright blue eyes and cooed at her parents. Tau smiled at the scene as he cleaned up, rubbing at his heavy middle as he silently moved down the stairs, missing the bottom step on purpose before hiding in his room.

~~~~~

“Her name is Emma. Our beautiful baby girl.” The next day both Tord and Matt came down the stairs, the little lavender bundle wiggling in her mum's arms and clutching his light red shirt. Tord looked softer than he's ever looked since the failed experiment, his eyes nearly glowing and never leaving his daughter’s fragile form. Edd smiled before walking into the kitchen and leaving a note before the small group left the house. 

Tau heard the front door shut, moving to stand from where he was sitting on his bed. Keeping silent as his stomach tightened up, he waited a few minutes before stepping out of his room. He was wearing a longer sweater, the sleeves falling past his fingers, and a pair of loose boxers. The sweater was almost like a dress in length, reaching just under where his boxers ended. Collecting things he knew he would need, he set everything down in the bathroom.

“Now to wait and try drawing my child out. It should be soon enough.” Smiling as he rubbed his front, he slowly started to the kitchen to get a drink of water to calm his nerves. He was very excited to become a mum. Taking a sip from his glass, Tau nearly choked hearing the voice from behind him. 

“Where did everyone else go? Uh… hey Tau you doing okay.” This was not happening. There was no way in heck that Tom was standing behind him in daylight hours while he was heavily pregnant and in labor. Feeling a contraction start from near his tailbone and moving up his back, Tau put his glass on the kitchen counter and gripped the edge for a few moments, his knees buckling under him.

“I'm doing quite fine, just a little under the weather is all. I was just going to the bathroom to bathe in hopes that I'd feel a little better.” He could feel his knees shaking under his weight, his heart had sped up as soon as the other had made himself known. Tau thought he was home alone! But not only was he not, but he was home alone with Tom, the man he had been avoiding for months now after finding out that he was pregnant and made up his mind to explain after the fact. 

“Tau I don't believe you. You're barely standing! Here let me help you sit down.” Feeling hands under his arms from the other Tau paled within an instant, a sharp white fire like pain shooting through him, his elbow flying back and managing to hit Tom in the jaw, the other falling onto the floor in shock and confusion. Tau was glad that his sweater was loose, the fabric hiding his contracting bump almost perfectly as he rushed from the room and into the bathroom, his glass being knocked onto the floor and shattering in his rush. Locking the bathroom door behind him, Tau felt the wood against his back as he slid down to the floor. His chest hurt, the fact that he just attacked his friend and the father of his child settling deep in his heart. It hurt so much, the emotional pain digging deeper and harder than the pain of his contractions or the pain from when he and Tord split to form two in the first place. Feeling banging on the door against his back Tau covered his face with his sweater covered hands, his emotional turmoil breaking through and creating violent sobs. 

“Tau! Tau please. What's wrong? Please calm down and speak to me. I shouldn't have touched you after you told me not to touch you. I deserved being hit in the face. Just please tell me what's wrong… I haven't seen or spoken with you in months. I'm… sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me Tau…” There was a thump higher up on the door from where Tom was probably leaning back against it. Tau’s silver eyes widened as Tom spoke through the door, tears falling faster than they were before. There was a few mumbled words that were heard through the door. The petite communist managed to turn around and move to his knees in record time, placing both hands palm out on the door, the left moving closer to the door knob. 

“T-Tom I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I never have. I-I was scared that you would hate me if I told you t-that…..” Breaking down once again it was hard to tell what emotion was causing the crying this time. His speech cut off as he groaned in pain, the contractions starting to come back into his feeling range.

“Tell me what Tau? I promise that I won't hate you. If it's something that I can help with or fix I'll stay with you until everything is alright. Just please let me in.” Tau smiled softly to himself before letting his left hand unlock the door and turn the knob. Staying on his knees, he scooted back to let the door open fully, Tom watching him closely through each flinch he gave. Quickly crawling forward, Tom almost hit Tau’s knee before moving back a little bit. 

“Tau… am I allowed to…?” Trailing off as he watched the freckled light brunette in front of him nod slowly, Tom wrapped his arms around Tau’s torso before bringing the shorter closer to him. Tau’s eyes looked glossed over before he grabbed Tom's hand and places it over the fabric hiding his usually thin form. Hitting a spot with no give at all Tom’s sockets widened a little. He wouldn't have noticed at all due to the larger sweater that was drowning his form.

“Are you…?” He saw a small nod before the body in his arms flinched harshly. 

“T-Tommy I'm pregnant and the baby is coming. I-I was so scared to tell you.” Fresh tears spilled down Tau’s face, his silver eyes looking up into void like sockets. A soft gasp pierced the room as Tau nearly curled up on himself. 

“W-what do you want to do? What do you want me to do? Shhh calm down and let's get your sweater off you so it doesn't get in the way or messed up.” Tom pulled at the hem of the light red-violet dress length sweater and removed it from the body in his lap. Watching a heavily freckled arm gesture to the tub Tom nodded. Standing from the floor, Tom set Tau onto the toilet seat before removing his hoodie and turning on the water in the tub and making sure it was warm and not too hot. Turning away from the tub he moved to close the door in case everyone came home and lock it as well. Whipping around quickly at a half-scream and the sound of fluids hitting the floor he saw Tau gripping his belly tightly, his boxers soaked and a puddle had formed under him. 

“T-Tommy the baby wants out now! It h-hurts so much-!” Feeling his soaked boxers being pulled off his body, Tau felt himself being helped into the warm water and the pain of his contractions ebbing away a little. Sighing softly he adjusted how he was positioned in the water before moving to lean back and wait. Feeling a hand stop him from laying back fully, Tau looked over to Tom with a questioning expression. 

“W-why don't I get you something softer to lean back against so you're more comfortable. Then while you relax you can tell me how you've been.” Nodding silently he watched Tom pull out a towel from the cabinet and fold it up before placing it behind his back. Sighing softly he reached his hand out to hold Tom’s, squeezing softly before opening his mouth. Tau started from the beginning, explaining how he found out and why he chose to keep it all a secret. His story ended about an hour and a half later with him explaining the situation from a few nights previous before hissing in pain, his hand squeezing Tom's.

“Is the baby moving down? Shh I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere love.” Feeling his hand being squeezed Back lightly, he nodded closing his eyes. His mind didn't register the last sentence due to the searing pain. Feeling his legs being lifted from the water and hooked over the side of the tub Tau let himself get a little more comfortable by laying back again. Sighing softly he gave a small smile to Tom before pushing lightly, the head beginning to move through him. 

“J-just hold my hand please, I-I can do this.” Moving his hand under the water to check himself, he gasped softly feeling the head on its way to a crown, giving a few light pushes before feeling the head form a bump at his nether regions. Keeping calm breaths as the contractions ran through him, Tau smiled as he felt the head coming out on its own. Catching the head in his hand he smiled softly at the weight, fully aware that he would be a mum within the next few minutes. Glancing over to Tom he moved to let go of the hand clutching his. 

“Tau-?”

“Do you want to feel the head?” Receiving a nod he watched as Tom’s other hand went under the somewhat murky water to feel his child’s head. Watching a grin of pride come over the normally drunk man’s face, Tau felt his mouth connect with another. Pushing while mid kiss, Tau made sure with certainty that he was in control of what was happening, the shoulders were out after a few short pushes, the torso and hips following seconds later. Using both hands to lift his infant, he hugged them close to his chest before patting their back carefully to dislodge any fluid. Hearing a soft coughing and the beginnings of a cry the small babe was moved to lay in their mum's arms. 

“It's a girl! Welcome to the world buttercup!” The little girl whimpered softly against her mother's chest, Tau cooing softly to her. 

“I'll go grab some scissors and a few blankets. I will be right back to take care of you and our little girl in a moment, love.” Tau nodded before telling Tom to go into his room and grab some of what he had bought before he kept himself hidden in the house. The new mother looked down at his still whimpering daughter, she looked distressed by something. 

“Mummy's got you kitten what's wrong? Your daddy went to get you some blankets and clothes. Shhh you're alright sweetie.” Bouncing his daughter in his arms, he moved to pull his legs back into the tub before feeling a pressure keeping his thighs apart and his hips hurting. Changing how he was holding his daughter, he reached his hand down to see what was going on expecting it to just be the placenta coming out. It wasn't. His fingertips hit a hard and smooth surface that almost had him freaking out. Taking a deep breath, he sighed softly kissing his daughter's head gently. Pushing lightly he hissed in pain feeling the second head slip from him.

“Come on little one, why didn't you let mummy know you were there?” Cupping under the head, Tau worked on trying to stay silent while he was getting his second child out. The sound of the front door opening and laughter coming into the house made Tau freeze, one shoulder out of him and his daughter eating from him. Grabbing the towel from behind his shoulders, he pulled it over himself to cover up everything. Getting the second shoulder out of him, Tau saw everything go dark, his heart speeding up before he realized that someone must have thought the light was left on. Letting out a breath he felt the second baby slip out of him just as Tom pushed into the room. Smiling as the light was turned back on and the door was locked again he saw Tom place what was in his arms on the bathroom counter. 

“Tommy. What starts with the letter T?” Grinning from ear to ear as he felt the second baby squirm around in the water between his legs. Tom gave him a confused look before pulling a out a pair of scissors to cut the cord. 

“What? Uh That, two, there, tornado, tea...wait what are you saying Tau?” The freckled brunette laughed softly moving the second baby into his other arm under the towel. 

“You didn't say it Tommy! The word was twins!” Tau let the other pull the now soaked towel off him. The gasp in shock at seeing two infants in the other’s arms that Tau heard was not as much of a surprise as the second baby was. Tom made quick work of the umbilical cords and placentas before helping Tau clean up the twins and himself and getting everyone dressed. The new father picked up the mother of his children and quickly moved him into his bedroom and under the covers of his bed before going to clean up the bathroom. 

“Tom what happened? There's a broken glass on the kitchen floor and you have a bruise on your jaw. Did someone break in?” Edd was cut off with a laugh from his roommate. 

“Let's just say that I'm an idiot and deserved it, I'll explain later after I clean up.” Not mentioning Tau, Tom swept up the broken cup before drying the floor and moving to the bathroom.

~~~~~

Feeling a hand shake his shoulder carefully, his eyes opened slowly, a smile gracing his lips as he felt the weight of his newborn children asleep on his stomach and covered in the blankets. 

“It's good to see you awake sweetheart. Did you think of what to name them before you fell asleep?” There was a soft kiss left on his forehead before he nodded. Glancing down at his still sleeping children he spoke. 

“I thought Arica was a good name for the girl. I can't think of anything for the boy though.” Looking up at Tom from where he was sitting on the bed, Tau saw the other's expression change to show that he was thinking. 

“What about Timothy?” Feeling both the infants stir from sleep, the newborns opened their eyes slowly, Arica showing a set of silver eyes with blue outlines and her brother having none. Both parents smiled. After both agreed on the name Tom helped Tau up off the bed and into a light blue sweater dress. Having a little difficulty with holding both squirmish infants, Tau watched as Tom left the room and came back to lead him out into the living room. Taking two steps into the room he smiled softly at the surprised expressions on the faces of the other three.

“Tau-”

“It's twins. Arica and Timothy.” Being helped into the chair, Tau smiled as Tord stood up and walked closer, Emma awake in his arms. 

“So that's why you were bigger than me…” 

“So Tau was pregnant too? Why didn't anyone say anything?” Tau laughed softly before speaking up. 

“Edd, no offense but you can keep a secret just as well as Tommy can keep his alcohol. If I had told you, you would've told Tommy before I wanted or needed to…” Blushing lightly, Tau felt a kiss to the back of his jaw. Edd looked hurt by the statement but shrugged it off. 

Everything went back to normal after all this, well as normal as it could get. Having three infants in the house was difficult, but they all figured out a way to keep everyone sane and when there was a way everyone played tricks on each other. The best inside joke between Tord, Tau and the kids. And let's just say, all three infants were confused about who their mum was by the end of all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 4259 words [the longest]
> 
> This is dedicated to Preggo Sauce on AO3 and Tumblr. The description for both Tord and Tau are from them as well.
> 
> How's this for a 2 for 1 deal? 
> 
> ~Mari 
> 
> [Original title: Tord/2 + Matt + Tom = 7 without Edd]


	14. Dad Number Three's Pretty Pissed ~ Preggo Sauce

Tord got up slowly, with a hand on his bump to steady himself. He stretched, wincing when he heard his joints pop. He’d been asleep for God knows how long in this run down hotel room, and it was finally time to work on his plans. He sat down at the cheaply made desk (just a bunch of crates taped together), and began to write. He didn’t notice the passing of the time, until movement in his stomach made itself apparent. He watched, mesmerized, as his twins shifted around inside him, distending his stomach and causing it to make some weird shapes.

Placing a hand to the stretched skin, he murmured, “I swear you two are going to tear my womb.”

He received two sharp kicks that jostled his stomach. Lovely.

Turning back to his notes, he went back to work. For hours on end he sat there, making diagrams and checklists in messy Norwegian, before more kicking distracted him.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, he grumbled, “Can’t you two just chill for a while?”

Apparently they couldn’t, as they continued to abuse his poor body. Rising from his chair, he grabbed a note that Pau left on the dresser. It was a list of things to do in various predicaments, in case something should go awry. The man was really worried about his safety, especially when he couldn’t personally monitor him. So he resorted to leaving helpful notes like the one Tord had in his hand.

The first item was ‘Walk around’. Simple enough. Tord made a few laps around the small room, picking up anything that was out of place. After lap number five he began to tire of it, but the twins were still squirming.

The second item was ‘Relax, your stress level is probably agitating them’. Not as easy. He was still worried about the events prior to their stay, and the small enclosed space didn’t make things any better. He attempted to revive the old, beat up TV in their room, but it was absolute toast no matter how many tricks he had up his sleeve.

The third and final item was ‘Try rubbing some lotion on your stomach’. Digging through the drawers in their tiny bathroom, he found a small bottle of lotion that wasn’t completely used up by the previous guests. Squirting some into his metal palm, he spread it over the expanse of his belly. The squirming seemed to calm down, whether from the lotion or the constant rubbing he couldn’t tell. Once his twins had settled in his womb, he got back up and sat back down at his desk.

He didn’t remember dozing off, but when he opened his eyes he was lying in bed with the covers pulled over him. He sat up slowly, stretching again.

“I’ll never get these plans done, will I?” he asked nobody in particular.

Glancing around the room, he noticed that the smoke detector was disassembled on the floor.

‘Pau must be back’ he thought to himself.

“Babe, you here?” he asked aloud.

“In the bathroom.”

Tord made his way over, waddling slightly and leaning on the wall for support. True to his word, his boyfriend was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

“Pau, put that cancer stick out. You know I can get second hand smoke,” Tord huffed

The man did as he was told, discarding the unfinished stick in the garbage can. Now free of any toxins, he pulled Tord in for a hug, rubbing his baby bump.

“You okay?” he asked, pressing kisses along his pregnant lover’s neck.

“Yeah, but I’ve been falling asleep in the middle of things a lot lately,” he replied, noting the two times that he’d dozed off.

“Well, that’s because these two trouble makers have been keeping you up at night.”

“Ugh, sorry you two have to deal with this.”

Pau kneeled down to kiss Tord’s belly.

“It’s fine love,” he reassured the Norwegian, “It just comes with being a dad.”

Tord frowned as he looked around the small bathroom.

“Where are we going to live? The five of us can’t stay in a dingy hotel for the rest of our lives,” he said, expressing his concerns.

Pau pressed another kiss to his belly.

“We’ll figure it out, the three of us. They won’t have to grow up here, I promise.”

After reassuring his lover that they wouldn’t be hanging around for much longer, the two climbed into bed together.

“You’re still in your uniform, babe,” Tord laughed.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter.”

Tord grinned, and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

\---

(timeskip brought to you by my science teacher. Cancer In a Bottle, now in stores. Don’t touch it!)

\---

Tord woke up a while later, groggy and disoriented. Careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, he got out of bed. Stepping over the smoke detector, (he really needed to put that back together before the hotel staff noticed) he went to the bathroom. After doing his business, he sat against the tub, caressing his belly.

“Hey there you two,” he cooed, “You little troublemakers.”

His twins kicked back in response.

“I can’t wait to meet you. Though I don’t want you to have to see our living conditions.”

One of his kids did a somersault in him, causing him to gasp in surprise.

“You two are just the most active pair, aren’t you?”

He felt a sharp kick against his spine, and he groaned in pain. He had no clue where this sudden pain came from, or if it was caused by his children’s kicking in his womb.

Then, he felt a tight squeeze in his pelvic, causing him to scream out in agony. He fell to his side, clutching his belly, as Pau ran to his side.

“What’s wrong love?” he asked frantically, checking him over for any blood or injuries.

“T-the babies, they’re-“

He didn’t get to finish his statement as another contraction rolled through him. He cried out, tears welling in his eyes.

“Calm down, love,” he heard, though it sounded like it was underwater, “Just breathe.”

He followed the instructions given, taking deep, calming breaths. He groaned, then gasped as he felt something shift downwards inside him.

“Babe, the baby’s c-coming now,” he whimpered.

“And you’re sure your water hasn’t broken?”

“Y-yes.”

Pau frowned, before smoothing two hands over his boyfriend’s bump. Before the Norwegian could ask what he was doing, he pressed down. Tord screamed as his water was forcefully broken, amniotic fluid creating a puddle on the floor.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Tord said, starting to panic again.

“Calm down love, it’s alright. Just breathe.”

Tord then remembered something he learned while preparing for this day.

“Babe, if the pipe has clean water coming out of it, do you think you could lay me in there?” he asked.

“Alright, hold on for a bit.”

He then heard the pipe running, and Pau shifted to test the water.

Shaking the water off his hand, he said, “Seems clean enough. Let’s get you in there.”

Tord was then gently lifted bridal-style and set into the tub. He shifted his position before spreading his legs.

“Alright love, do you feel the need to push yet?”

“N-no not yet.”

“Then we still have a while to go. Just stay there, I’ll get something for you to do.”

Pau then left, and Tord was all alone. He decided to check how far he’d dilated, sticking two fingers into himself. He wasn’t a doctor, so he couldn’t say exactly, but his cervix seemed pretty far open. He then gasped as something pushed against his robotic fingers.

“Babe, the baby’s moving down!” he yelled, hoping his boyfriend would hear him.

He apparently didn’t have to worry, as Pau came running back in with scissors.

“Weren’t you taught not to run with scissors?” he joked, wincing in pain.

“Well, they didn’t teach me how to deliver a baby, so what do they know?”

A knock on the door startled the two, and Pau went to go answer it. Tord could hear a woman talking, speaking in rapid Spanish and his boyfriend answering back fluently.

“¿Qué pasa con todos los gritos?” she asked him.

“Estábamos haciendo el hacer,” Pau replied sheepishly.

He eyes blew wide, and she apologized profusely before leaving.

“What did she say?” Tord asked from the bathroom.

“She asked me what was up with the screaming. Told her we were ‘doing the do’,” Pau responded smugly, “Made her leave in a hurry.”

“Babe! That was just mean,” he joked, taking deep breaths.

“Are they coming now?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Hold on, I’ll get a towel to wrap them up in.”

“Still can’t get a hold of Pat?”

“Nope.”

Tord was concerned for their other boyfriend’s safety, but for right now he had to focus on pushing out his children.

“Alright love, do you need to push?”

“Yes, yes, I have to oh my god!”

Tord started on the next contraction, gripping Pau’s hand with his robotic one.

“Easy there Tord, slow down. I can see feet.”

The Norwegian stopped immediately, eyes blown wide.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, pushing lightly and feeling the smaller body leaving his.

“Alright, this one’s a beautiful baby girl,” the other whispered, handing his daughter off to their ‘mother’.

Tord immediately went back to work pushing his second Little one out. He moaned in pain when they became stuck at his pelvis, wiggling his hips.

“Oh god babe they’re stuck,” he sobbed.

Pau cupped his face in his hands, and Tord leaned into the touch.

“It’s alright love,” he said, “Just relax.”

“Ngh, trying to.”

Tord gasped as his second born child kicked his walls once, twice, before coming unlodged. Their head moved into a full crown, and he screamed.

“Agh, Pau catch them,” he grunted, “They’re coming out fast.”

The Polish man did as he was told, cradling his child close as they left his boyfriend’s body.

“Another beautiful girl,” he said, smiling down at his daughter.

He handed both girls to their ‘mother’ who took them wearily.

“Hello my little ones,” he cooed, “Giving mommy so much trouble.”

“What are we naming them?” Pau asked, scurrying around the tiny bathroom in an attempt to clean it up.

“How about Chara for the youngest, and Simone for the oldest?”

“Absolutely perfect.”

Needless to say, Pat was pretty miffed to find that he’d missed his children’s birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~  
> By Preggo Sauce from AO3 and tumblr   
> They are a blessing   
> Also this ranked I'm shook  
> ~Mari


	15. Babysitting For Dummies

{Lesson One: Don't be pregnant}

Babysitting wasn't in his job description. Not like he could say anything about it now, but he'd rather keep that out in the air. 

"Pa Pul! Wook at me!" The nearly two year old light brunette almost shrieked, his light brown eyes shining behind long bangs. Why his other parent didn't let his hair get cut was beyond him. Glancing over to his step-son, he saw the toddler waddling over to him holding a toy plane that was almost as big as his head. He gave a small smile, hand moving over his drum-tight middle. He could feel the squirming of his baby push up against each wall trying to find a way into the conversation. 

"Yeah buddy. You have a plane." He didn't know what the kid wanted as a response. Watching Aksel Hop in place, the two year old began running around the room. Laughing softly, Paul leaned back in his seat waiting for Aksel to tire himself out. 

This continued for a few more hours, the two taking a snack break after a while. Hearing footsteps coming closer, Paul glanced back to the doorway. Feeling arms close up around him, the other laughed softly. 

"How are you doing? Is Aksel being good?" Laughing softly, he watched the little boy playing with a box of blocks.

"He's not screaming his head off so that's good I guess. I'm doing fine, the baby fell asleep a while ago so they're not causing any trouble." Huffing a little in annoyance, Paul glanced back at Tord. "When will I be able to actually do something? Not saying that I don't love the kid to death, I'm just bored." 

"This is just until the baby comes elskede. You'll be back out there once you feel up to it. Now I've got to get back to work. I'll see you both later." Feeling lips pressed to his temple Paul sighed softly. It was only a little while later when Aksel came back over, the toddler rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"What's wrong kiddo? Sleepy?" Chuckling softly he rubbed the toddler's head before seeing a small nod. 

"I sweepy Pa Pul." With a little difficulty, he stood from his seat, took the little boy's hand and led him to his bed. Watching Aksel climb into his bed, Paul felt a small smile form on his face. Pulling the covers over the sleepy toddler, he turned the light out and shut the door behind himself. Leaning back against the door, he rubbed his middle softly feeling the baby squirm. 

"Calm down in there it's rest time. Your older brother is sleeping." Walking across the room to the couch, he grabbed a few pillows as well as a large blanket before falling asleep on the couch.

{Lesson Two: Don't leave your charge unattended. }  
~~~~~

The sound of stomping footsteps towards him helped to wake up his senses, the yelling toddler that threw himself at him was the force that almost had him jump in startled shock. The baby low in his gut was moving a lot. He groaned, his two children refusing to let him rest any longer. 

"Hold on a second I need to get up." Paul huffed for a moment before sitting up and moving to stand from the couch. His back ached from sleeping on the couch, the action usually being done by Tord as of late.

"Pa Pul! Wadch!" Glancing up just in time he dashed forward and caught Aksel before he fell and got hurt. Landing on his knees roughly with the two-year-old in his arms, he flinched as he felt a pain shoot through his spine. Hoping it's not what he thinks it is, Paul let Aksel stand on his own two feet before getting off the floor.

"Kiddo you need to be more careful. If I didn't catch you, you would've gotten hurt and your mor would fuss at me again." Groaning softly as he felt the feet and hands of his little one press out on the walls protecting them, he rubbed the side of his heavy middle. He barely noticed how the light Brown eyes stared at him. Hearing a small gasp and clapping, Paul glanced down to see Aksel hug his leg before running into his bedroom. Shrugging it off thinking his son was going to take a nap again, he made his way to the bathroom. Taking one step into the room he felt fluids start running down his legs and hurried to stand in the shower so there would be less of a mess that he would need to clean up. Feeling a few more strong kicks as he waddled to the bedroom and changed his clothes, he sighed before shaking his head. He wouldn't bother Tord about this, the Norse leader was probably very busy anyway.

{Lesson Three: If something happens that could risk the safety of yourself or the child notify another person as soon as possible.

Lesson Four: Children are unpredictable.}

Making his way back into the playroom, he was stunned by what happened. The floor was cleared of toys, the cushions from the couch were on the floor and looked like they were positioned into the shape of a chair. There were smaller pillows and a few blankets that were keeping the structure from falling. Glancing over to the doorway of Aksel's room, he watched the toddler march into the room with more blankets in his arms. There was a blanket over his head as he walked closer to what he was building. Feeling another contraction run through him, he sighed softly rubbing his back. Watching Aksel jump in shock at seeing him, the two year old grinned brightly dropping the pillow he was holding and hopping over to Paul before grabbing his step-father's hand and pulling him over to the small structure. 

“Swit! It a fwurt!” Taking a moment to try to understand what the little boy said, he gave a small smile and was going to decline if he hadn't seen the look of determination in Aksel's eyes. Letting the boy help him into the ‘fort’, he watched as Aksel continued to fix it up before crawling in and climbing into his lap.

“What's all this for Aksel? You actually cleaned up all your toys without being told to.” Chuckling softly as Aksel shifted back and forth looking at the inside of his fort to make sure that it wouldn't fall on them, he reached forward to rub the little boy’s hair. He was trying to distract himself from the pains from the contractions that ran through him. 

“I wov oo Pa Pul! And I wov yu widdle broher!” Watching as the small brunette crawled closer, he felt two small hands being placed on his middle before watching as Aksel bent down and kissed where his little sibling was, a few kicks meeting the spot. 

“We love you too Aksel. And what makes you think that you're getting a little brother?” Smiling softly, he watched as Aksel grinned, the little boy cuddling up to Paul’s belly.

“Mummy said that I was getting a widdle brother.”

“Of course he would. We don't know for a fact that you're going to have a baby brother kiddo. But we'll find out soon.” Placing his hands over the ones on his bump, he smiled at his step-son. The contractions continued for a while longer, Aksel grabbing a few books and his building blocks to bring into the fort to play with. Paul would try to keep still as each pain grew closer together, trying to hide it from the toddler that there was something wrong. Feeling something shift, he noticed too late that the head was coming through him, his body going into autopilot. Watching as Aksel crawled over with a book, he fixed how he was sitting to let the boy sit on his leg.

“Pa Pul can yu wead me a story?” Being held the book he was surprised the toddler didn't hand him something like the communist manifesto. Opening the pages he glanced at the words before looking back to Aksel.

“Why don't you read it out loud to your little sibling? I'm sure they'll like to hear you read to them.” Watching Aksel perk up, the boy nodded and took the book back opening it to the first page. Helping with a few of the words now and then, he felt the head fall into a full crown. Oh great, just what he needs. His son is sitting on his leg as his little sibling was coming out. Not wanting to scare the boy, he waited until the story was finished, the head would be noticeable behind his sweatpants very soon.

“Pa Pul! Let's go see mummy! His meebing ova!” Sighing softly he nodded and smiled. It would probably be much better to bother his lover while giving birth wouldn't it? Barely managing to get out of the fort, he felt the head slip free and push at his thighs. Walking slowly while holding Aksel's hand, the Dutchman kept his muscles tight, refusing to let the shoulders come until he knew that Aksel was away from him and there was no other persons in the area. Making it to his leader's office, they were both stopped by the guard.

“Name, Rank, and state your business.” Ah rookie, of course. Huffing under his breath in annoyance, he stood up straighter. 

“Paul Vork, second in command. This is Aksel Larsin-Vork, Red Leader's son. We are both here to see Red Leader.” The soldier saluted before knocking on the door and entering. Muffled voices could be heard coming through the door. It was only a few minutes before the door opened once more and they were let inside, the guard going back to his post. 

“How are my strong soldiers doing today? Have you been listening to what your papa says min lille soldat?” Tord lifted his son into his arms, bouncing the little boy lightly before kissing his forehead. Aksel nodded before pointing at Paul with a small frown. 

“Pa Pul hurt mummy.” Tord glanced over to him before putting his son back on the floor. 

{Lesson Five: Children are very perceptive}

“Hey why don't you go find uncle Pat. I think he's in the cafeteria. I'll take care of papa’s boo-boo okay?” Aksel nodded before running out of the room. Tord looked over as he stood up. 

“Why didn't you tell me that you're in labor? I would've gotten Aksel out of the room sooner.”

“I didn't want to interrupt you while you were in a meeting. Also I'm not in labor. I have the head in between my legs.” He felt his pants and boxers being pulled down showing the head where he said it was. Watching his leader pull off his coat and hoodie, he watched as Tord wrapped the red fabric around the head. Feeling a hand rubbing his hip, he let his muscles relax. With gravity helping it was only a few pushes to get the shoulders out, the hips and legs coming out soon after. There was a soft cry following a bit of coughing, the newborn being wrapped up in the red hoodie.

“It's a little girl. A beautiful baby girl. Let's get you both cleaned up.” Being handed the swaddled and crying baby girl, he felt his boxers and sweatpants being pulled up and an arm around his waist. Next thing he realized was that he was in the bathroom being wiped down and dressed in his night pants after the placenta was removed, his daughters cord was cut and she was clean in her diaper and onesie. She was bawling her eyes out from the chill in the tiled room. Holding her close, Paul felt her snuggle closer for warmth, her sobs turning into soft whimpers.

“Shhh. Mariëtte calm down. You're safe.” Settling in the bed, he let his daughter lay on his chest, her little body instinctively looking for food. The second she started eating he heard a  voice to his side. 

“I'll go find Aksel so he can meet his little sister. I'm so proud of you min elskede.” Feeling a kiss to his temple, Paul watched as Tord left the room. It wasn't long till the door opened again and three persons entered.

“Aksel meet your little sister, Mariëtte.” The small horned boy stared at the little bundle, the girl’s silver eyes looking up at him. 

“I'm glad she didn't inherit those bricks you call eyebrows, Paul.” Tord cackled loudly from where he was standing, Patryck chuckling softly as they both noticed the put out look on the new mother’s face. 

“Shut up, Pat.”

“Mummy? Papa?” Tord and Paul both looked at their son wondering what the two year old could ask. 

“Yeah Aksel? Something wrong?”

“Where do babehs come fwom?” All they could hear was Patryck laughing. 

{Lesson Six: Children ask questions. There is no suggested way to deter them from wanting to know. I wish you all the luck.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~  
> 2184 words
> 
> This has been in the works for months. It is also connected to the one-shot Army 'Men' 
> 
> Children are very cute. [Especially Aksel]
> 
> The very end was me just screwing around tbh. 
> 
> Also Just so you know this was labeled as "Paul 1 [TordPaul because fuck you]" in my writing app
> 
> As a babysitter those lessons are bullshit but a little helpful. 
> 
> And Aksel has the engineer knowledge of his mom [but he's better at keeping his structures from falling apart]
> 
> Translation:  
> Mor - Mom [Norse]  
> Min lille soldat - My little soldier [Norse]
> 
> Mariëtte is a Dutch diminutive of Maria. [had the thought of her being called puppet when she's older and beating the Shit outta the person]
> 
> ~Mari
> 
> Requests can be made and submissions sent in on tumblr at hetalianGemini15 or nyocanada15


	16. Open Skies And Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I recommend listening to Airplaines by B. O. B. While reading this. Thank me later. ;3c

"You better not pull another 'Cloudberg' incident. I don't want to get chewed out because you're a shitty navigator." Patryck lifted his water bottle to his lips after speaking, his hazel eyes narrowed towards his lover Who sat next to him holding binoculars. Why binoculars when the radar system was right in front of the man he would never know. Rubbing his back a little the brunette felt kicks. How they had managed to procreate without the proper organs he would never know. 

"Oh come on Pat it was an honest mistake. Besides you weren't the only one who got chewed out for it." Sighing softly he adjusted how he was seated in the pilots' seat as the radio static started. He was lucky that he hadn't grown much during his pregnancy, it would've caused more issues than everyone needed. Such as the one time they had to deal with a traitor. He had been taken as a hostage and had others known about the life within him the situation would have been more difficult. Patryck is quite grateful that he stayed a consistent size overall. It would've been hard to explain why he was gaining so much around his front, especially when he spends most of his time either on the shooting range or on missions. It was a bit worrying though, he weighed less than he probably should for being almost due, his small bump covered with the looser sweater that belonged to Paul. Buckling into the seat, he checked the controls before hearing footsteps behind him. 

"You both know where we're headed, make sure you make it this time." Hearing their leader leave to the back of the plane, he made sure the other was buckled up before setting for the sky.   
~~~~~~

They were in the sky for barely ten minutes before Patryck felt the discomfort and pain running through his body. Stiffening slightly, he let his left hand rub up under the sweater material and over the small bump from which he felt the pains emit from. He knew what was happening and didn't want to be found out. Steeling his resolve, he bit his tongue as another contraction ran up his spine. He dared not to glance to his right and see if the other took any notice, the cockpit growing silent.

"Pat? Are you alright? You usually have at least something to complain about." The words had him jolting in surprise. 

“Here's something. Keep your eyes on the sky so we don't piss off Red Leader again.” Huffing in annoyance he felt a few small kicks before he adjusted a few of the controls. Hearing footsteps come from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder. 

“Wow so pent up babe. How about we take some of that stress away? I'm sure that red leader doesn't know the difference between you flying and the autopilot.” Feeling hands on his shoulders, he shrugged them off. 

“You broke the autopilot three months ago while fixing the landing gear.” He deadpanned, turning back to face the controls. “Anyways I'd rather not be caught fucking around in the cockpit. I just have nothing to complain about this time so go back to looking through your binoculars.” It went silent after that, Pat working through each contraction. And it would've been smooth sailing if his boyfriend wasn't a complete idiot.

“Pat I think I missed something.” He glanced over briefly only to look out the window and see all the storm clouds. They were surrounded by dark clouds. Growing worried by the second he stood from his seat to see if there was any way out of the storm. Falling within an instant he felt the entire plane shake and fall a few hundred feet before he grabbed the wheel. The force of his collapse has his water breaking, a stifled hiss in pain the only thing that leaves his lips. Keeping his hands on the wheel as another lightning strike hits the plane he tries to maneuver away from the storm. 

“Paul open the control panel and try fixing the autopilot-” Before he could finish his statement the power went out. Now you may think that it's not such a bad thing, but this is a plane. A giant metal bird that weighs tons and will drop from the sky in an instant. Now panic. Through his labor pains, Pat manages to climb back into his seat and pulls the wheel to one side in an attempt to redirect the metal machine and land in the water opposed to the land where there was an absolute chance they'd die. There were heavy footfalls coming towards the cockpit.

“What the hell happened?! If you two did something stupid that could kill us I'm putting you both to the firing squad.” Red leader used his robotic arm to keep himself upright.

“A storm developed around us and took out the power. I am trying to have us land in the water. I would recommend that we all buckle down.” Keeping his explanation short and gritting his teeth against the pain, he tried to focus on getting over the water before worrying over anything else, including buckling himself in. 

“Patryck you selfless bastard buckle in. I'm not going to lose one soldier due to stupidity.” Hearing his leader yell he had half a mind to ignore what was an obvious order. Sighing, he let the steering go and tried to make quick work of his belts, before grabbing the control to steady them. Realizing too late that his belts were too tight, he felt his abdomen being pulled in, his forthcoming child being forced lower each second the belt over his womb held him down. Holding back a strangled gasp, he felt the infant move down into his birth canal fully, the head maybe an inch or two from crowning. In the final moments before the plane hit the water, he hoped that everything would be alright. The force of the impact had his head being thrown back, blacking out nanoseconds afterwards.   
~~~~~

His brain felt like mush, only barely registering that there were fingers placed against an artery in his neck to check his pulse. He could feel numbed pressure from the hips down, his crotch feeling the brunt of it all. Feeling hands working to release him from the seat, he could hear rushed but garbled yelling.

“Pat. Patryck please open your eyes.” He couldn't follow the directions, his actions muted from the after effects of whatever. Why did his head hurt again? Where was he? 

“I found a neck brace with the medical equipment. Do you have him unbuckled? Is he even alive?” Paul glanced up from his partner, looking to where his leader had entered the room with the supplies. Sweeping his hair out of his face, he nodded. 

“He's unbuckled and I found a pulse. He hasn't opened his eyes though.” He felt two sets of hands on him before he felt something being placed around his neck. His body was carefully removed from the seat, the fabric soaked. Finally getting some form of consciousness back, he slowly opened his eyes, the room spinning above him. The rush of memory had him groaning as his eyelids snapped shut. Trying to move, he felt hands on his shoulders keeping him on the floor of the plane. 

“Thank god you're alive. Don't try to get up, you probably have mental trauma from the crash. Your giraffe neck gave you whiplash and you were out for maybe an hour or two.” Humming softly he felt his hips ache, his brain finally letting some memories hit the surface. Feeling his heart pound, he tried to sit up again, mumbling incoherently to himself. 

“Oh my god please tell me they're okay. Why can't I feel anything from them.” Being held down he tried escaping the grip on him. 

“Pat what's wrong? Who are you talking about? Shhh we're alright.” He continued to thrash in his partner's arms, his mind trying to figure out if something happened. Was his baby alright? Oh dear god they weren't hurt were they? There was silence above him for only a second before his leader spoke. 

“What ‘baby’?” His eyes flew open, pupils dilated and retracting at random intervals. He said that out loud didn't he? Feeling his soaked pants being unbuttoned and the borrowed sweater lifted he could hear a soft gasp before feeling both his pants and boxers removed.

“So that's why the floor was wet. I was worried that there was a hole and the plane was sinking. I swear if you weren't injured to hell and back I would be questioning why you kept this hidden. But anyways the head is crowning.” Finally getting some of his feeling back in his hip and pelvis area he pushed, trying to keep ahold of his vocal cords and not scream in pain.

Patryck could feel everything that was happening towards his lower half, biting his tongue as the head stretched him. Feeling the arms holding him down let up a little he took a few sharp breaths before pushing hard, his face going red from both force and lack of oxygen. Falling back as the head left his body, he was panting heavily, trying to get his breath back before he had to push again.

“You're doing great. The head is out. Paul take your sweater off. I don't think you want your kid to go into shock when I catch them.” Tord spoke softly but confidently, glancing up at his soldiers briefly. Paul nodded before shedding his sweater, handing it to his leader. Pat let out a soft cry in pain, the first shoulder slipping out with a gush of fluids. The praises turned into a low hum of background noise as he pushed, his ears instantly focusing on trying to hear his newborn. A soft cry hit the air, the noise becoming a relief to all three.

But the pain never stopped. Pat continued to push as his firstborn was laid on his chest. He felt as the smaller went through his body. Glancing down to where his leader was sitting, he saw the single silver eye widen. It only took another few rounds of his muscles working hard before his body relaxed, consciousness becoming something difficult to keep hold of. Trying to keep his eyes open to see what was happening, he saw the face of his leader go pale.

“I… oh my god.”

“What happened?” Hearing Paul speak up, he felt his heart speed up. What happened? Wrapping his arm around his firstborn he waited for whatever was going to come. 

“Well Congrats on the one and eleven twelfths of a newborn. I think I'm going to be sick.” Watching as their leader took his hoodie off, he wrapped a second body up, placing it into Paul’s arms before walking off paler than before. Watching as Paul slowly unwrapped the moving bundle, they both understood what was meant. Watching the incomplete newborn squirm around they couldn't help but smile. Yeah the little girl had a lower quality of life for herself due to her defect, but missing half a leg at least let her have a chance to live.

It was a few hours before help arrived, not that there was an issue with waiting. Well other than the inevitable hospital trip for Pat and his twins. It was during this hospital visit that some news was given and a plan to become more rural was made. It was only a few months later that within a decent size house at the end of Durdum lane while most would be sleeping a cry of new life emerged from the night silence. 

But that's all for another story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1968 words
> 
> Nothing much to say except I was doing. A Shit ton of research for the brain issue on Pat's end. Also Pat had a Boy and a girl [Girl has 1.5 legs]
> 
> Hinted that Tord has a kid a few months later. No I was not connecting this to Alcohol is an issue, Life is full of surprises, and I don't want to be alone, those three took place in the apartment building. 
> 
> I doubt there will be a sequel to this one. But the trio move into the other end of the neighborhood where the gang lives so they'd probably run into each other at some point. 
> 
> ~Mari


	17. Early Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day late because I had no service yesterday so rip

“I’ve seen healthier looking corpses. You should head to bed.” Jumping in his seat as he was startled from the silence, Paul looked back to the doorway of the office, his chew stick having fallen from his mouth. Watching his heavier than normal husband stand up straighter from where he was leaning against the doorframe he scoots back his desk chair so he could pick up his dropped pen.

“I was just finishing up with grading the papers. I'll be done in a little bit just go to bed love. You and the baby need sleep.” Watching the frown spread across Patryck’s face, he watched stunned as his papers and the pen were neatly stacked up and put away.

“I will not let you run on coffee fumes for the third week in a row. You will sleep until you need to get up for work. I'll take some of your paperwork with me to do while I have time. Now you are coming to bed with me and you are doing to sleep. We're already going to be sleep deprived when our little girl comes, don't need you passing out at work.” Standing from his chair, he wrapped his arms around Pat’s waist. Rubbing gently where their child was resting within their mother, he kissed his partner on the cheek. 

“We don't know for sure that it's a little girl yet. But if you want to believe the tales so much I'll leave you to it.”

“There's a high chance that the baby will be a little girl. Yeah old wives tales aren't accurate to a tee but how I've been carrying matches with us having a daughter.” As the duo spoke they made their way to their room and got ready for bed.

“Especially the moodiness factor.”

“Excuse me? What was that?” Shit. You just had to awaken the beast didn't you? Quickly crawling under the covers with his husband and clicking off the lamp he kissed the other's soft lips. 

“I said I love you. Sleep well.” He knew that he was one lucky man and the both of them were falling asleep or he would have been chewed out for his comment. Holding his pregnant lover around the waist he drifted off to sleep for the first restful slumber in weeks.   
~~~~~

“Missthus Vork can I have a bandaid?” Looking up at the little girl from his husband's paperwork, Patryck gave no mind to how he was addressed.

“Cassie what do you need the bandaid for? You know I don't give bandaids without reason.” Moving his chair back so the five year old could show him the cut, he found a little hand moved into his face. There was a cut down the bottom left side of her right palm maybe half an inch long. Going through one of the drawers in his desk before pulling out his first aid kit. Making sure to clean the cut he placed a bandaid on the small hand. 

“Now how did you get that cut? Lead me to where you were playing.” Shakily standing from his seat he smoothed out his dress before taking the little girl’s hand. The students were playing inside because of the storm, the trees being whipped around by the wind and the rain making many puddles into a small ocean within the parking lot and grass areas. Being led to the kitchenette, he watched Cassie open the mini structure’s cabinet where he saw a screw tip. That makes more sense. Telling the children in the area to play something else for a bit, he moved over to his desk to grab a roll of tape and rip off a piece. The teacher he worked with liked to call his desk Mary Poppins’ desk, he had many things hidden in the drawers and most probably wouldn't have fit. Putting the tape over the exposed screw he made mental note to tell the building service about the splintered wood. Hearing the cracking of thunder from outside the noise was joined by screams from at least three students. The substitute teacher wasn't much help, he had excused himself to the teacher's lounge a bit ago. Feeling his womb jostling from under the cloth of his dress, he could tell that his unborn didn't like the noise. Calling to the eighteen five year olds under his care that recess was over he watched as they walked over to the carpet after grabbing their matts. 

He hoped that nap time would keep the kindergartners calm. They were further from the windows at the moment so if anything happens they'd be safe. Turning on a lantern that he kept in the classroom for naptime, the battery powered light replaced the classroom lights. Sitting behind his desk, he pulled out his own blanket and used the light from the lantern to continue grading papers he took from his husband. Hearing a walkie talkie from the teacher's desk buzz to life he stood from the desk, checking his students before grabbing the device. 

“Everyone needs to keep the students calm. No students in the halls. It looks like a tree took out the power lines and it is pitch black within the school.” Glancing into the hallway through the window in the door he saw pitch black just as he heard over the walkie. Turning the device down to not wake the sleeping children on the floor, he realized how bad it truly was outside. Despite any better judgement he pulled two of the large and heavy tables over to the rug and set them on their long sides. It wasn't much but if the windows broke the students would be safer. Feeling a tightening pressure in his pelvis he rubbed under his middle before hearing the door open slowly.

“It's dark here too. Hey uh what's going on? The power went out while I was in the bathroom.” The substitute was back, just great. 

“A tree took out the power lines. The students are napping and I was doing busy work for my husband to distract myself. I suggest finding something to do in the meantime.” Moving back over to his desk with the walkie in his hand he felt his hips begin to ache. The substitute teacher moved closer. 

“I accidentally grabbed your phone when I left to the bathroom. Somebody named Paul kept texting you.” Being handed his phone back, he saw that there were indeed many messages from his husband. Pulling the blanket up over his belly, he answered the probably frantic texts. His husband's class had been moved to another classroom due to the gateway to technology classroom having too many windows. He was apparently grading whatever he had in his bag while the students were just talking. The emergency lights worked there still it seemed. Feeling what he believed was a kick from his child, he rubbed the spot where he felt it.

“Calm down. We'll be able to go home soon as the storm passes. Your daddy is worried about us.” Chuckling softly he rubbed where his infant rested within him, the small babe seemingly making a fuss. It was a few more moments, half an hour at most, before he knew something was wrong. Having just quelled his husband's fear of his safety, he wasn't expecting pain to shoot through his body and light each nerve on fire.

“What's going on in there? Please tell me that it's just kicking…..please tell me that that was my bladder……” Feeling his crotch become soaked he closed his eyes for a second before breathing. This was definitely not needed at the moment. Hearing the screaming of the wind outside the window he managed to stand from the seat. The students had woken up by now and he didn't want to scar them for life. Feeling the weight on his hips as he waddled over to the linen closet he found a few towels. There had always been a running joke that he could deliver a baby with all the first aid supplies that he kept in his desk. He just hoped they were all right.

“Missthus Vork what's happening?” Feeling small hands pulling at his dress he turned to the child trying to mask his pain.

“Cassie the storm took the power out. Don't worry I'll keep all of you safe. Now can you help me for a moment?” Watching the little girl nod he handed her some of the extra blankets and pillows to take back to the group. It was hard to keep stoic and hide his pain, he had a baby who wanted out of him for god's sake! 

On the next contraction he pushed lightly, trying to keep from drawing attention. Removing his boxers and leaving them behind his desk he grabbed the blanket from his seat and the first aid supplies and sat in the corner created by the tables and his students who he was attempting to comfort. Kneeling down on the floor, he felt the head slip into his birth canal. Thankful that the rest of his soon to be newborn daughter was still in his womb, he began to hum quietly in hopes that his class would keep calm, a few students joining with the tune.

The crash from a tree branch going through the window had him jumping where he was, moving to cover the children around him that weren't lying down behind the tables shelter. The heavy tables managed to keep the shards of glass from hitting everyone else, a small shard nicking his cheek. He could feel the blood run down his cheek but that was a secondary thought to his offspring dropping fully into his birth canal, the head and shoulders moving to begin the journey out.

“Are you alright? You have a cut on your cheek.” The younger male questioned quietly. Shaking his head slowly he rubbed his very deflated middle.

“I'm in labor. My little baby could crown any moment and it'll be shortly after that I become a mum.” Taking a deep breath he let his thighs spread a little to allow more room for his child. The substitute looked at him wide eyed before looking around at the children who were all asleep finally. Telling the other to just keep an eye on the children he stood from his kneeling position and moved away, leaning against the wall next to the window. Pushing hard be could feel the head crown, his vocal cords trying to force a scream in pain from his throat.

“So impatient baby, had to come out now, hm?” Feeling as if he would tear around the head he ran his fingers over the skin leaving his body with each contraction. It took about ten minutes according to the analog clock on the wall for the head to come out, his body pushing to remove his child. It took nearly no time for the rest of the infant to slip out and into his arms. Pulling the newborn to his chest he wrapped his newborn son in his blanket. 

It took another few hours for the storm to allow students and faculty to leave the building. Being the last to leave, he watched his husband run toward him. 

“Oh my god are you both okay?!” Being pulled into a tight hug he smiled. 

“Our son and I are perfectly safe to sound other than the cut on my cheek.”

“Son? I thought you were sure they were a girl.” Sighing in exhaustion he felt the blonde baby boy with silver eyes in his arms squirm around. 

“We have a son who I named Tord.” Hearing a soft cheer from his partner he smiled as they left the building to get to safety.

He guessed his kids enjoyed receiving an early education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1973 words 
> 
> I'm dead exhausted because I finished at 12:33 am so I'll post when. I wake up. Small bit inspired by an rp from wattpad.
> 
> Ughh gn  
> ~Mari


	18. Royal Baby - I-Tried-To-Animate-Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mari. I love your writing! 
> 
> ~Animate

Edward Gold ran a hand over his aching bump, another contraction running up his spine. He still couldn’t believe he was carrying Prince Matthew’s baby...It was a little weird.

“How’s our little one doing?” Matthew asked, sitting next to his pregnant lover.

“Just feeling some minor contractions....” He said.

“I’ll let the doctors know, and get your room prepared.” Matthew said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Edward nodded, and Matthew got up to telegram the royal doctors.

Edward stood up, waddling around. His widwife had told him walking can speed labor up, and helped ease some contraction pain. He walked around for a good 5 minutes, taking a breather now and then, when he fell another contraction, this time stronger.

“Ah, fuck...” He walked over to the dining room, got a glass of water, and returned to the throne room. Matthew was there, and he looked at his love. 

“Ready to go to your room?” He asked, and the nod he got response signed he was. 

Matthew helped his laboring boyfriend to his room. It was set up and ready for his birth. The curtains were drawn, medical equipment and the doctors were there, frankincense and myrrh incense burning to help with his labor, and the most comfortable pillows and blankets in the palace.

Edward let out another sob, clutching his large stomach as his water broke. The contractions were happening every minute or so.

“Oh, dear...Don’t worry, let’s get you into a gown and on the bed.” A kind, female doctor with a Dutch accent told him, placing a towel down to clean up the amniotic fluid.

Edward was helped into a night-gown, and onto bed. His legs were positioned up with a few pillows. Matthew sat next to him, holding his hand. He gave it an assuring squeeze, Edward relaxing a little more. The incenses were helping as well. 

That was soon broken as he felt another powerful contraction. He sobbed, squeezing Matthew’s hand. He felt the baby squirming around in his birth canal, and a male doctor checked him. 

“Take a deep breath, and push.” He said, and Edward did so, feeling a stretch as his baby’s head was starting to exit. 

Matthew kissed his forehead, rubbing his hand to comfort him to some extent. He almost jumped as Edward screamed out in pain, almost crushing his hand. 

“H-how’re you so calm?!” The detective asked, his face a shade of red.

“Because you’re the one pushing a baby out, not me...” Matthew said, almost jokingly. 

Edward moaned in discomfort as the head was pushed out. 

“You’re doing great.” The nice Dutch lady assured, smiling at him. She dotted his tears away with a handkerchief, and Edward mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her. 

Edward pushed again, feeling the left, then right, shoulders slip free. Soon, the torso left as well. Edward cried out one last time as the legs were free, then sighing out in relief. 

A soft cry rang through the room, and Matthew smiled, looking at his boyfriend, then giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You did so good, darling....I’m so proud.” The Prince was on the verge of crying, he was proud of his love.

The cord was cut and tied, and the baby was wiped off, milia and blood and other fluids cleaned off them. They were weighed and measured, and then diapered and swaddled. 

Edward pushed the placenta out, and it was tossed away. He looked at the Dutch medic. 

“Can I see my baby?” He asked, and she smiled and nodded.

“It’s a boy. 8 pounds, 19 inches.” She said, handing the baby to his ‘mother’. 

Edward smiled down at his baby, kissing his forehead. Matthew smiled at his baby boy, pride radiating off him. The baby started to whimper, stomach growling. 

“Oh, are you hungry?” Edward asked his newborn, moving the collar of his gown down, exposing his chest to the newborn. The baby started to nurse, and slowly opened his eyes. 

They were green and skin was pale with freckles, just like his royal father, and his hair was hazel like his ‘mom’s’. 

“Welcome to the world, Philip.”


	19. If You Had Any Brains, You Would've Gone To The Hospital - Preggo Sauce

"Hurry up, Tord!"

He was running as fast as his legs could carry him, panting from the effort. Zombies were hot on his tail, groaning loudly. He looked ahead to where Edd was holding the door to a porta potty open for him. He ran inside, and Tom quickly slammed the door shut, locking it afterwards. The trio slumped to the ground, worn out from running so much. Panting for air, they began to discuss their next move. Tord moved to sit somewhere more comfortable, deciding on a clean(ish) bathtub. He tried to settle his breathing, taking deep breaths. His lungs weren't in the best shape (partially due to smoking) so he had a hard time trying to catch his breath. He nearly stopped breathing when a slight tap from his stomach startled him. He brushed it off as a weird muscle spasm, but then it happened again. Placing a hand over his trenchcoat where his belly was, he tried to think of an explanation to his situation. Nothing seemed to make sense, but then he felt his stomach tense up. He screamed, gripping the sides of the tub like a life line, until after almost a full minute of agony it finally let up.

"What the hell Tord," Tom said angrily, "You're going to attract more zombies if you keep yelling!"

"I-I can't help it, something wrong Tom," he whimpered, shifting his position slightly.

His stomach tightened again, and he bit down on his hand to keep from screaming. His eyes were screwed shut, tears pricking the corners. When he relaxed, he removed his hand from his mouth, only to find that he was bleeding.

"O-oh god," he whined, trying to wipe away the salty trails rolling down his cheeks.

Tom and Edd were busy making a plan, it he could already tell that they weren't interested in what was happening to him.

"I'll just have to t-tough it out," he said to himself.

He threw his legs over the side of the tub, spreading them. Then, he waited for the pain to come. This time, when his stomach tightened again, it was accompanied by another tap to the inside of his stomach.

"Agh, what is that?" he asked aloud, leaning back.

When it finally let up, he was left a sweating, panting mess. His hair was starting to fall in his face, barely resembling horns anymore. Not that he cared or anything, it was just hard to see when his dark brown locks were obscuring his view. He screamed as his stomach tensed up again, wiggling his hips.

"I could r-really use s-some help here," he said, as sarcastically as he could. Tom and Edd ignored his silent plea for help, and he rolled his eyes.

The pains were starting to form a rhythm now, one surfacing every two to three minutes. He moaned after each one finished, not cared how much of a wimp he sounded right now. All pride went right out the window when they decided to make camp in a bathroom.

He was doing just fine, making it through every harsh cramp, until something odd happened. His stomach tensed up as usual, but then fluid rushed out of him, staining his jeans. His eyes went wide, and he tried to cover it up before Tom noticed.

It was too late however, and the eyeless Brit laughed, "Guess the commie's afraid of zombies."

"Cut it out Tom," he huffed, face turning red.

He then felt an intense rush of pain in his pelvis, and he screamed in agony.

"Shut up Tord, we're trying to think of something!" Edd yelled, whipping around to face him.

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized, "S-something's happening to me and I don't know what it is!"

"Maybe he's on his period," Tom joked, immediately being silence by a kick to the face from Tord.

Something squirmed deep inside of him, and he groaned. Edd and Tom exchanged a glance before the former whipped off his pants.

"H-hey," he whined.

"Do you want my help or not?"

That shut him up quick.

Edd then pulled off his soaked boxers, though not without a hushed "Ew". It was awkward looking at his friend's nether regions, and even more awkward when he noticed his clenching entrance.

"What, are you thinking of putting your dick in me?" Tord joked, though it quickly tapered off with a soft groan.

"No, it's just that, oh god I can't believe I'm saying this, your entrance is clenching."

The Norwegian teen immediately avoided Edd's gaze, face turning scarlet again.

"I'll never be able to look you in the eyes after this one," the cola-loving teen said, grimacing.

Edd then felt around his stomach, searching for signs of anything wrong. He was certainly surprised when he felt a kick underneath his palm.

"Uh, Tord? I'm no doctor, but I think we may have a bit of a problem," he said nervously.

"Oh my god I'm going to die in this damn bathroom aren't I?"

"Calm down you big baby. Or, well, I should say baby mama."

"What?!"

Edd was about to elaborate, when Tord screamed again.

"Edd! Edd, I need to push. Oh my god!" he blubbered, tears rolling down his face.

"Just go slow, and push with the contractions," the cola-loving brunette said, "At least, that's what they say on TV."

Tord bore down, face turning red from the effort. He gasped when he ran out of steam, the now-confirmed contraction ending. Stopping to push his hair out of his face, he took a breather.

"E-Edd?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do with them? I mean, we're still teenagers!"

Edd thought long and hard on that one.

"I don't know, but we're going to figure something out."

Tord gasped at the feeling of something slipping downwards inside of him.

"Edd, something just moved!"

"It's alright Tord, it's just the baby coming out of you."

The Norwegian teen groaned and bore down again, clutching Edd's hand. The cola-loving brunette stifled a roar of pain, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Tom," he said pointedly, voice cracking, "Can you start working on our escape plan?"

"Sure thing, boss," the eyeless teen said, giving a mock salute.

Edd rolled his eyes, and went back to helping Tord. The other had made a lot of progress, pushing his baby out almost halfway. He was starting to ease into it, not panicking as much as he did earlier. Though he did shriek when he felt a sharp kick to his walls.

"Eddie, please," he whined.

"Please what?" Edd joked, smiling.

"It hurts."

"It's alright, you're almost done."

True to his word, Tord was almost done with his labor. The head of his child was beginning to crown, and he bit down on his hand to stifle his screech of pain.

"Shh, it's alright," Edd reassured, running his thumb over the soft hand in his grasp.

"Agh, Edd this is really embarrassing, but can you grab my pocket knife? I'm starting to- ngh- tear."

Nodding, he grabbed the coveted object. Running under the water coming from the sink, he cleaned it off the best he could before lining it up with Tord's entrance. He quickly slit it, the other letting out a hiss of pain. The baby's head was now crowning, and Edd could see why Tord was concerned. Even his entrance slit cleanly, this child was still pushing him to his limits.

"Edd, c-catch them," he moaned as they slipped free from his body.

The teen in question removed his hoodie and placed it under the child's head, slowly easing them out of his friend's body. Once the smaller body left his, Tord relaxed, becoming like putty in the small tub. Edd cleared the baby's airway, and they began to whimper.

"It's a girl," he said, handing the child off to their 'mother'.

"Ugh, I'm so glad that's over," Tord said, allowing her to latch on to his nipple.

Tom came up to them, saying, "Everything's done, and we're ready to roll out when Tord is."

Feeling waves of contractions from what he assumed was his body trying to get the placenta out, he nodded his head.

"Well, let's go!"

Tom gave them a running start before hopping on the top seat. Tord held his child close, away from the reach of zombies. The undead always seemed to freak him out, though not his baby girl. She babbled and cooed at them, staring with her brown and red eyes.

Leaning closer to his friend, Edd said, "Might I ask who the father is?"

Staring awkwardly down at his shoes, Tord said, "I don't know."

"Well, I could be their dad."

Tord looked up warmly, smiling.

"I bet she'd love that."


	20. Mother Knows Best - Preggo Sauce

Dinner was usually eaten in silence. It wasn’t like anyone had time to talk anyways, they were too busy stuffing their faces. Tom resisted the urge to place a hand to his belly when he felt a light tap from the inside. His baby had grown so much since his first months, thankfully Edd had baggy clothing he could borrow to hide his stomach from his parents. Speaking of, the adults in his life were chatting about how their days went and other disgusting shit like that. He would be gagging right now, but that was exactly what he and Edd did. Edd, the love of his life and the father of his children. Tom was pretty sure that once they were of legal age, they’d probably get married. He’d love that, to be bonded to the man he loved with all his heart. He jumped as another sharp kick startled him. This time, he snuck a hand subtly under his shirt to rub his baby bump.

“Thomas,” his mother said, startling him again, “Eat your food.”

Tom sighed, he honestly wasn’t that hungry. He’d been feeling bad cramps all day, and he was concerned. A quick Google search confirmed them to be contractions, and they were only getting closer and closer together. It was the exact reason why his phone sat unlocked on the kitchen table, he was tracking them down to the second.

“Mom, I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, setting down his fork.

His mother looked to his step-dad with a look of concern. He just shrugged, and went back to his steak.

“Thomas, you need to eat. You’ve made so much progress, don’t throw it away now.”

“Mom I have a stomach ache,” he groaned, “And stop calling me Thomas!”

“Thomas!” his step-dad yelled, “Don’t yell at your mother.”

Tom growled, but kept his mouth shut. As much as he would love to be sent to his room so that he could rest, he wanted to be able to go to Edd’s to introduce him to his child. The small family went back to eating or in Tom’s case, picking at their food. Then, his phone began to ring, playing an Imagine Dragons song he set as his ringtone for Edd. He reached for it, before it was snatched away by his step-father.

“Hey! Give me my phone!” he said angrily, rising out of his seat to grab it.

“Not until you show us some respect and eat your dinner.”

Tom sat back down, glaring daggers at his step-father. He nearly gasped aloud, however, when he felt a sharp kick to his ribs.

“Jared, give me my phone,” he snarled.

“Thomas! Eat your damn food!”

He was shocked into silence. Withdrawing, he attempted to eat the food placed in front of him, but his stomach churned awfully and he felt like he was going to be sick just by looking at his plate.

“Thomas…”

He picked up his fork, but then set it down with a soft ‘clink’. He looked up at his parents. His mother was looked at him with concern and slight annoyance, but Jared was furious. His face was beginning to turn red from anger, and he kept clenching his fists like he was ready to hit him. The only thing keeping him from actually attacking him was his mother, probably. Still, he refused to eat. He had read on some stupid maternity site that you weren’t supposed to eat close to your labor, and probably wouldn’t want to eat anyway.

“Mom, Jared, please. I’m not hungry,” he pleaded with them.

“No, you are not leaving this table until that food is gone,” his mother spoke up this time.

He sighed, and picked at his dinner. Then, something happened. He felt something start dripping out of him, and he was worried that his baby had pressed on his bladder too much and he’d pissed himself. Then he felt his baby shift downwards. Eyes widening he realized that his water had just broke, and he was going into labor.

‘Great, now you’re going to have to explain why you need to leave to go to Edd’s house.’

“Mom, can I go to Edd’s house? I promise I’ll have something to eat there,” he asked, wincing when his voice cracked on the last syllable.

His mother was about to reply when Jared stepped in.

“Absolutely not,” he said firmly, “What does your little friend have that we don’t?”

“Parents who aren’t assholes,” he mumbled under his breath.

Turning to her husband, Tom’s mom pleaded, “Come on Jared, he’ll eat something at Edd’s. There’s no point in trying to force him, he’s obviously not going to eat it and I’m not going to jail because we’re shoving it down his throat.”

Jared began to argue with his mother, yelling back and forth. In the meantime, Tom took note of his symptoms. His body was starting to tense up in preparation for the baby. His legs were actually beginning to tremble slightly from the effort his body was already making. His kid was had moved down into his birth canal, and he was starting to panic. What if he couldn’t get away in time to give birth to this kid? Slowly, he rose from his seat and began to creep upstairs to get his things together. He was halted in his tracks by a shout of “Thomas! Get your ass back down here!”

He relented, trudging back down the stairs with a hand on his belly to steady himself. He plopped back down in his seat, but only found that it only made things worse. The time walking had only sped up the birth, and this kid was right inside his entrance now. He clenched down, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep this kid in him long enough to get out of the house.

“Thomas, I’m not going to say it again. Eat. Your. Food.”

He decided to just give in to Jared’s demands. He lifted the fork, violently stabbing a stalk of broccoli, and brought it to his mouth. He screamed aloud and dropped the fork, clutching his belly. He’d nearly forgotten about the kid crowning, and he grabbed the table with sweaty hands as he pushed.

“Tom, are you alright?” his mother asked, rushing to his side.

He couldn’t answer her, he could only scream louder as his kid’s head began fully slipping out of him. The baby’s head in his pants created a noticeable tent, and his mother’s eyes widened.

“Jared call an ambulance,” she said, panic obvious in her voice.

Turning back to her child, she began asking him questions.

“When did you start going into labor? Who’s the father? Are you okay, is there anything you need?”

“Mom,” he groaned, “I’m fine, I just need to- ngh- call Edd.”

She nodded, and grabbed his phone from where it was laying on the table. He put in Edd’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” he said over the phone.

“E-Edd, the baby’s coming now.”

“Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

“No no, it’s fine. Jared called an ambulance.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you there.”

Edd then hung up, and Tom met his mother’s inquisitive gaze.

“You are going to explain once we bring you and the baby home, understand young man?”

Tom sighed.

“Sure mom.”


	21. Motherly And Brotherly Love - Preggo Sauce

Tord's small bump had grown significantly, it had only been a month or two but he'd nearly doubled in size. It sure made moving around awkward, and he most definitely couldn't go out with the others. So that left him alone at home while his boyfriends were at their jobs. Edd usually stayed home, but today he had an important meeting about a job opportunity, and couldn't miss it. Tord sighed, pulling the blanket further over his shoulders. He'd popped a cheesy Disney movie into the DVD player, but wasn't really paying attention. His head shot up, however, when the TV played a loud gunshot. There was a baby deer scrambling to escape men who were out hunting, and his mother lay unmoving in the snow. He had no clue what came over him, but he suddenly wondered how his boyfriends would fare without him. He'd heard many horror stories about mothers dying in labor, especially with multiples, and triplets wasn't helping his case. Maybe he'd become like this poor doe, doomed to die for the good of his children.

He shook those depressing thoughts away, wiping a stray tear from his face.

"It's just a damn movie," he sighed, "No need to get all Edgar Allen Poe."

He went back to scrolling through his phone, a hand on his belly to track his children's movements. Then, he felt a kick that wasn't aimed for his walls. He felt all three of his children shift, one of them moving almost a full two centimeters away from their siblings.

"Did one of you just kick your brother?" he asked aloud.

He got his answer when it happened again, the poor sibling on the receiving end shifting to be closer to his cervix.

"Oh my god, you three are bullying him and he hasn't even left my womb yet," he chuckled, rubbing where he felt their heads in an attempt to soothe his children.

He reached for his phone, sliding left to open the camera so that he could record a video. He waited, occasionally shifting his weight, until he it happened again. He pulled up his boyfriends' group chat, sending the video along with a message.

'your children are bullying their little brother'

He chuckled, trying to shift the squirmy trio around so that they could be more comfortable. His phone dinged, and he read the message Tom had sent back.

'i'm pretty sure he got it from you'

He was about to reply with a snappy comeback, when he felt something odd. It wasn't a kick, but it felt like something was pushing against his walls. He put a hand to where he felt the pressure, and noticed the imprint of a tiny hand. He quickly snapped a pic and send it to the guys.

'little one's exploring'

Tord massaged the area as the hand pressing against his womb shifted to the right. He let out a satisfied hum, it was almost as if his child was assuring him that he was fine.

"It's alright little one," he cooed, cradling his belly, "Just a few more weeks, and they won't be kicking you anymore."

Speaking of, another kick was aimed to his child's head, and Tord huffed. He was going to make sure that this child was reimbursed for all the trauma he'd suffered before he was born.

His phone buzzed again, playing a soft electronic track that he instantly recognized as his ringtone for Tom. He quickly answered it, wincing as the stretch to the coffee table pulled his back in a weird way.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be working," he joked.

Tord could almost hear Tom's eye roll, but the eyeless Brit sounded happy to hear from him.

"I saw your text," he said, "Let's hope our kid doesn't have a concussion as he's coming out."

"Tom, that's a serious thing that could happen!"

"Just saying."

Tord put the phone on speaker, before saying aloud, "You three tell your daddy hi."

Switching to a falsetto voice, he squeaked, "Hi daddy, we love you! And momma is also really great and deserves to take a day off from looking after us to go play laser tag!"

"Alright, I get the hint Tord," Tom laughed, "We'll see if Pops can spend an hour or two with the kids."

"Love you Tom!"

"Love you too Tordy-kitty."

The phone clicked, indicating that the call was over, and Tord set his phone on the couch next to him. Glancing at the clock made of various utensils (Edd had kindly asked the cashier to fork it over when they'd bought it, and she'd given it for free because of his incredibly bad joke), he noted that he still had a few hours before Edd came home. It was always the green-hoodied male who finished work first, as Matt's photo shoots usually ran over their time block and Tom stayed at the bar till nearly midnight. He sighed, shifting to lay down on his back. He watched curiously as his belly shifted and twitched, the children resting inside becoming very active. The three of them were bound to be a terrible trio, and most likely the bane of Tord's existence, but he loved them with all his heart.

He then gasped in pain as another contraction rolled through him. He groaned, checking the clock on his phone. It had been only a half hour since the last one, and they were starting to get closer together. He supposed he should call his boyfriends and tell them what was going on, but they were all probably busy, and he didn't want to be the cause of a falling out between them and their bosses. So he grit his teeth and rode out the next contraction, pushing ever so slightly. They became closer and closer together, to the point where they were starting to overlap. The pressure only increased, and Tord was writhing in pain. He was starting to get concerned, his water should've broken by now. He pressed on his belly slightly, only to gasp and retract his hand when pain shot up his spine. Definitely not a good idea.

He reached for his phone in desperation, crying out when another sharp contraction hit. He nearly dropped the device at how fast he grabbed it, opening his contacts and calling the first familiar number he saw. It rang once, twice, and Tord was praying that whoever he called picked up soon. He was starting to feel faint, and passing out was not the best case scenario in his situation.

"Tord? You do know that I'm in an important meeting, right?"

Fuck, he'd called Edd. It didn't matter at that moment, all he could care about was ridding himself of the three children nestled in his womb.

"E-Edd," he stammered, trying not to scream into the phone, "T-the baby's coming."

"Right now?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, I'll explain my situation. Hopefully they'll allow me to reschedule."

"I-I'm sorry, I know this is important to you."

"Your safety comes first Tord, even before my career."

Tord stifled a pained hiss as one of his children thought it was appropriate to kick their 'mother' while he was down.

"I'm coming as fast as I can. Call an ambulance, if I don't get there in time at least you'll have medical help."

The Norwegian nodded as Edd hung up, quickly calling 999. When prompted to, he explained his situation to the operator.

"Alright sir, just hold on and stay on the line," she said quickly, "Someone will be there in a few minutes."

He thanked her, before going back to focusing on his children. The one closest to his birth canal was already stretching his cervix, and he was surprised that his water hadn't broken yet. Despite the risks, he decided to break the sac himself, it was a lot better than being in agony until the ambulance arrived. He pushed down on his stomach lightly, massaging it in small circles. His attempts were met with resistance from his three baby boys, and he let up as soon as the first one began to kick. Nothing seemed to be working, and he was starting to feel even more lightheaded. His eyes rolled into his head as he passed out, hitting his head on the arm of the couch.

\---

Tord woke up to bright lights shining in his eyes, and he groaned softly.

A muffled shout of "He's awake" alerted him to the presence of other people in the room. He attempted to open his eyes, only to find an army's worth of doctors and nurses standing over him. He was hooked up to both and IV and a heart monitor, as well as his stomach being hooked up to measure his children's heartbeats.

"What happened?" he asked.

The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain, and trying to break his own water.

"When the ambulance arrived at your house your boyfriend was cradling you in his arms, saying something about how you fainted," one of the nurses supplied.

Tord nodded as he put the pieces together. Edd (or Tom, whoever had gotten there first) had returned home, only to find him down for the count. The ambulance had then arrived, and they brought him here. But that didn't explain why his stomach was majorly deflated.

"Before you ask, we had to perform a C-section. Something was wrong with the way your triplets were settled in your womb, and your slender hips sure didn't help."

So that explains it. He sighed, already missing the feeling of being so heavy and swollen. Despite how he bitched and whined, he actually loved having the triplets in his belly.

"Can I see them?" he asked, hoping to see his baby boys.

"Sure, they're with their fathers right now, but the seven of you can all be together in one room."

The doctor then left to go and retrieve his boyfriends, while Tord leaned back. He lifted up the covers slightly, staring at the newly-made scar on his abdomen. It curved under his belly, and would probably leave a thin white line once it healed fully. He had a strange urge to touch it, but he only knew that touching it would make it worse.

Edd, Matt, and Tom then came in, and Tord smiled. His three babies were nestled in each of their fathers' arms, sleeping soundly. One at a time, they were handed off to their mother to hold, the Norwegian cooing at them.

"See?" he said jokingly, "Matt's genes didn't ruin them."

The ginger let out an indignant huff, but laughed alongside his boyfriends anyway.

"What are we naming them?" Tom asked, sitting on the side of Tord's hospital bed and taking his soft hands in his rough, calloused ones.

"How about Alex, Theo, and Max?"

"That's perfect love."

Theo, the smallest of the trio and the one that Tord assumed was always picked on by his siblings, finally opened his eyes, revealing stunning brown orbs that were trained on his fathers. Alex had heterochromia, inheriting one blue eye and one silver eye, and Max didn't have eyes at all.

"They're getting along so well, love," Edd commented, and Tord smiled.

That is, until Alex accidentally hit his little brother while shifting in his mother's hold. It seemed to devolve into chaos as Max began to bother his brother too, and poor Theo began to cry. Each father picked up a child, separating them and trying to get them to calm down.

"You were saying?"


	22. You’re Making Me a Moving Target - Preggo Sauce

Joining the army while pregnant wasn't Tord's best idea, but the guys were excited to go on vacation and it would seem suspicious if he didn't tag along. Fortunately the base's medics didn't check him thoroughly, and nobody was the wiser. Then, they were sent on their first mission to destroy an enemy base. Throughout the flight there, he was nervous and jittery. What if something went wrong and they were captured? What if he was shot? What if he lost the baby?

He shook his head, and applied his best poker face. He was supposed to be all over this, he was the overly violent one after all.

"This is our chance to show the world what we're made of!"

He almost didn't notice Edd's powerful speech. It was hard to focus with his unborn infant squirming in his gut. Turning to face away from his friends, he rubbed the area where he felt the head, trying to sooth them. He couldn't have them distracting him while he was on the battlefield. Fortunately, they decided to calm down, going back to sleep quickly. He smiled, cradling his belly. It was barely noticeable under both his hoodie and jacket, and he'd worn an extra tank top under his shirt just in case. He didn't want anyone finding out and exploiting his obvious weakness.

"It's finally our time to show that we're not just a bunch incompetent buffoo- oops."

The brunette had accidentally pressed the door release button, dropping the four of them out of the helicopter without warning. Tord yelled in terror as he fell through the open air, only to remember that he'd planned for this occasion. He fired up his jetpack, soaring through the sky. He did a barrel roll so that he was facing the sky, putting a hand to his belly. He laughed out loud as he watched his friends plummet with their parachutes, freezing when the force of the jetpack caused it to fly off the straps. He fell from the sky, passing his friends on his way down. The force of his rough landing broke his water, and he groaned in both pain and confusion. He then realized he had landed on one end of a board that was laying over a barrel, and his friends were going to land on the other side. Bracing himself, he waited to be hurled in the air, only to breathe a sigh of relief when the board snapped in two.

'Thank god I'm a few pounds heavier because of this kid.'

His friends got up, and Tom caught sight of something.

"Holy mongoose in a monster truck!" he yelled pointing at the large tank just sitting there.

"Last one in's a steam powered fish cake!"

They all piled in, Tord waddling over to the tank as he tried to mask his pain. In the end, he was the last one, but it didn't matter. His kid was starting to move past his cervix, alerting him to the fact that he was going into labor.

"Oh god, not now," he hissed, clutching his stomach.

The others were too preoccupied with getting themselves situated in the small tank, and Tord wondered if he'd have to give birth while crammed in this sardine tin with his friends. He lurched forward as the tank began to move, the others fiddling with the controls. He could hear screams from soldiers as they destroyed the base, but he was too worried about something else at the moment. The head had already slipped into his birth canal, and he bit his hand to muffle any sounds he was making.

"Why don't you come press some buttons with us?" Edd asked while slamming his hand on a large button.

"N-no thanks," he stuttered, breathing in sharply as his kid kicked at his walls, "I-I'm good."

He'd just have to deliver his kid himself, without alerting the others to what was wrong. He pushed lightly with the next contraction, his kid starting to move downwards. The tank lurched to the side, and Tord could've sworn he cracked his head open.

"Hey, knock it off!" he yelled, concerned that his baby was hurt.

"Sorry, it's hard to see the controls," Matt apologized.

He rolled his eyes, before squeezing them shut as another contraction rolled through him. They were starting to get closer together, and he was really starting to get worried. He'd hit the side of the tank really hard, what if his friends had indirectly snapped his baby's neck? He whimpered softly as he tried to find room to lean back. After asking his friends to shift around, he finally got a spot where he could sit, spreading his legs wide. His child's head had moved to crown, the widest point stretching him wide. He ran his calloused hands over the soft, smooth skin, getting a little bit of blood on them. The head in his hand moved downwards as he pushed, moaning in pain.

"What the hell are you doing back there commie?" Tom asked, turning around in their small confines.

"I-I"

He didn't have time to explain himself before the head slipped out of him fully, the shoulders starting to force themselves out. He screamed, curling his hands into fists. When the contraction ended, he uncurled his fists, only to find that his nails had created perfect crescents that quickly filled with blood.

"What's wrong Tord?"

"You okay commie?"

"Did he get shot or something?"

The trio then crowded around him, stumbling over each other in the dark. He nearly screamed again, one shoulder already out of him.

"I-I'm in labor. Please help me!" he cried out, grabbing Edd's outstretched hand.

Tom instructed him to lift his legs, and the eyeless Brit cupped the head in his hands. He then instructed Matt to remove his jacket, holding it under the child's head to support them as they slid out of him. He pushed with each contraction, whimpering and sobbing. He could've sworn there were tears rolling down his face. Tom quickly cleaned their airway, and they coughed before beginning to cry.

"It's a boy, Tord," he said, before placing the newborn infant on their 'mother's' chest.

"Oh my god," he breathed, rubbing his son's head gently.

Edd had brought the tank to a halt, carefully opening the hatch.

"Hillary!" he heard the brunette say excitedly.

He groaned to remind his friend why they'd stopped.

"Oh yeah, we need to get Tord medical attention!"

The two had a conversation, and suddenly Tom and Matt were lifting him out of the darkness. He chuckled nervously when Hillary looked him over once, twice, before training his eyes on the infant in his arms.

He sighed and said, "Lansin, one day your balls of steel are going to get you killed."


	23. Losing and Winning

"Babe? Are you sure you're alright? I know you're upset, but it's been six months." He rolled his eyes as he snuggled closer to the pillow making no attempt to respond to his boyfriend. They both knew why he was still in bed. You see, almost ten months ago, Matt had found out that he was pregnant, both him and his boyfriend Tom thrilled by the good news. The good news didn't last long however...... 

(Flashback)  
Matt sat up quickly, his left hand moving to clutch at his middle, the small bump suddenly paining him greatly. He wanted to curl up and die. Reaching his right hand over he shook Tom's shoulder. Only a few moments later the lamp was on and he felt a pair of hands on him, left on his cheek and right on his shoulder. 

"Gingersnap? What's wrong?" It was obvious that Tom was trying to keep a calm demeanor, he could feel his boyfriend's hands shaking from where they were on him. 

"S-something feels wrong-" Nearly screaming in pain, Matt felt something splash below him, a strong metallic sent permeating the air. He felt the hand leave his shoulder, the shockwaves of pain forcing his eyes to shut. 

"D-don't look down love. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

(Flashback end)

It was upsetting to think about. The fact that they had lost their first child so early on. It had set Matt into a depression after he had figured it out, he had refused to leave the bed after that point and only did so when he needed to use the restroom or at four in the morning to grab something small to eat. Tom was trying his best. He would make attempts to cheer up his only recently depressed boyfriend. Nothing seemed to work but it didn't stop him from trying.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know it still hurts but I'm here for you….” Hearing a soft voice through the door, Tom opened the door slowly, waiting to get yelled at and have something be thrown at him. But that never happened. He walked in to find Matt sitting up on the bed, his hair a mess and his face red and blotchy from crying. Quickly crossing the room, he sat on the bed next to Matt, pulling the ginger onto his lap and into a warm hug. If he weren't thinking straight he would think that there was a bag of bones in his arms.

“Shhh you're alright love. I'm right here with you.” Holding his ginger close, he rocked back and forth in an attempt to soothe the other. It was quiet for a while longer, neither having a thing to say.

“It still hurts Tom. Everything hurts.” Matt’s voice was soft and showed that he was at risk of crying again. 

“I'm sorry. I don't know how to take the pain away. We can always try again when you're ready to love.” Watching as the other nodded, Tom kissed the back of his jaw. It was a few more moments before he heard a soft whimper from his arms. Turning Matt’s head so they would be face to face, Tom brushed oily ginger hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“What's wrong?”

“Something feels wrong. I feel like I-I had something bad. Like my insides are trying to come out.” He felt something drip from him, the fluid spreading over Tom’s lap where he sat. Hearing another louder whimper leave his throat, he flinched and clutched down towards his gut. Feeling Tom move his legs and glance down at the fluid covering his thighs, he had a sickening sense of deja vu. He was dying, he knew it. He hadn't been taking care of himself properly and he was going to bleed out and die leaving Tom alone. He knew he was dumb but this just proved how stupid he was. It was probably for the better that he died.

“I'm taking you to the hospital right now. I'm not going to lose you I swear.” Feeling his frail body being lifted into strong arms, he let the blankets and towels be wrapped around him before he was placed into the passenger seat of Edd's car. Watching through dulled blue hooded eyes as Tom jumped into the driver's seat, he could barely keep his consciousness. 

~~~~~

“Somebody help! My boyfriend was in pain before he passed out!” Carrying his boyfriend up to the reception desk with him he saw the receptionist’s eyes widen before using her walkie talkie to call someone over. Being led into triage he was instructed to lay Matt onto the cot.

“Sir, could you give the name of your boyfriend and what occurred before your boyfriend passed out please? We will need both to treat him.” Nodding he moved to hold Matt’s hand, watching as a nurse inserted an IV into his other hand. 

“His name is Matthew Harrison and just before he passed out in the car he was having stomach pains and bloody fluid came out of him.” Watching as the nurse nodded, he was asked to help remove the blankets and towels so they could reach the areas needed. 

“Any serious trauma or surgery within the last year? Are there any family histories of medical conditions?” Trying to think of anything, his mind focused on the incident from a few months ago.

“I don't think he has any medical history but he did have a miscarriage about six months ago which left him without a will to take care of himself. I've been helping to make sure he eats but I don't think he really listens. Is he going to be alright?”

“You said he had a miscarriage six months ago? How far along was he?” Watching as people in uniforms ran into the small room with machines. Wires were connected to the unconscious body of Matt.

“Four months. He miscarried four months in. It was two in the morning when he woke me up saying something was wrong.” Watching as the nurse who was speaking with him ran from the room, he squeezed Matt’s hand carefully before watching the dim blue eyes open slowly.

“Tom? Where-?!” Being cut off by a scream ripping itself from his throat, Matt has his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Holding the thin hand in his, Tom watched as the medical staff scurried around the room. At some point a male nurse put a syringe of painkillers into the IV, allowing a shrieking Matt to rest for a while. Being informed that his boyfriend was going to be admitted to the hospital and taken up a few floors to use a scanner he was told that he had the choice to stay behind in the waiting room. Refusing to leave Matt’s side, Tom was told to stay with the gurney so he wouldn't be lost.

It wasn't long before they made it up to the fifth floor and into one of the sonogram rooms. Rolling the cart holding the machine over to the gurney, Tom watched as a cream that was almost clear was placed on Matt’s stomach right over the ginger’s gut. And it was only one look between the medical staff before the cream was cleaned up and they were rushed down the hall. It was only a few glances around before Tom figured out where they were, the maternity ward. But why? Is this something related to the child of theirs that never made it? Being pulled from his boyfriend's side, a nurse decided to let him in the know. 

“So I'm sure that you are confused if not worried about why we brought you both up to this floor. Your boyfriend is being let know in the other room at this time. Back when he miscarried only one baby was lost, either due to a deformity or another reason that we are unaware of. But what we do know is that he has gone into labor with the living infant.” This was a lot to take in. He was going to be a dad. His boyfriend was in labor with their baby. His boyfriend who was practically a medical school skeleton in physical appearance and weight. Nodding to the nurse, she smiled before leading him down the hall once more to join back with everyone else. Matt looked a little better, more color in his face and a small smile after hearing the news.

“You doing alright?” Moving over to his boyfriend's side, Tom grabbed the ginger’s hand carefully, the skin covered appendage giving a weak squeeze. It looked like the other nurses had helped him into a hospital gown, the portion over his stomach raised a few inches to prove that there was some sort of life that had been growing. Using his other hand to smooth over the fabric, he could get lost in the moment if his hand wasn't being placed in a death grip.

“A-ah! I just felt something move down!” Hearing footsteps from the staff move around the room, he watched a nurse take Matt's other hand as the doctor lifted up the end of the sheet.

“The infant is moving down and through your birth canal. You should push on the next contraction.” The doctor turned and spoke to a nurse as he pulled on a pair of gloves. Watching as the thin legs of Matt were placed into stirrups, he heard a sharp scream from his right. The ginger had pressed down on both hands as well as internally within his gut.

“It burns! A-a-ah! Hurts so much.” Trying to keep his partner calm, he rubbed Matt's knuckles with his thumb as he spoke softly. It was a few more much calmer pushes before the doctor ordered him to stop pushing and let his body get the baby out so he wouldn't tear. It was a long and difficult process, both Tom and the nurse needing to keep Matt calm and from pushing.

“The head is out. You can begin pushing once again.” The doctor was holding the head as it turned to let the shoulders out, the mother whimpering through his actions to bring his child into the world. It was plainly obvious that Matt was having a hard time with pushing, his muscles having had deteriorated over the time since the miscarriage, it taking more time to get each shoulder out than it should. By the time that both shoulders had slipped from him, Tom was sure that Matt was barely conscious and it worried him. Giving soft praises and squeezing his boyfriend's hand, trying to keep the other awake as long as possible so he could meet their new little miracle.

“It's a little girl. Congratulations.” Smiling softly as the little girl- no as his newborn daughter had her cord cut and was placed into his arms, he glanced over to Matt who looked like he would pass out any moment now.

“So beautiful like her mother. I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Matt? Matt?!” Glancing over at where Matt lay, he saw no blue eyes for those were closed from viewing. The nurse who was on the opposite side switched out the IV bag before he felt his sleeping daughter being lifted from his arms.

“We need to check her for a while. You may stay here if you wish to.” Nodding silently, he moved back to holding Matt's hand, not wanting to leave the ginger's side. Feeling a vibration from his pants pocket, he pulls his phone out and answers. 

“Hello?”

“Tom? Where are you? Where's Matt? You both disappeared eight hours ago.” Oh it's Edd, makes sense. They did take his car.

“We're at the hospital, Matt was in really bad pain and he had passed out. He's fine now, more than fine.” Hearing a sigh of relief from the other end, he ran his thumb over Matt’s knuckles. 

“Well that's good, do you know what happened to him?” Smiling softly at the unconscious figure of his underweight boyfriend, he answered his friend. 

“He had the baby, Edd. I'm a father now to a beautiful baby girl.”

“But I thought he miscarried the baby months ago.” He held the thin hand carefully, not wanting to break it if he held too tight.

“The doctors think that when he miscarried that his body was trying to keep him and the second baby safe. That the miscarried baby was deformed or had bad genetics. But they're both alright. Matt's asleep and they took the baby to run tests.” He rubbed his sockets with the back of his hand before putting his phone back against his ear. 

“I'm so happy for you both Tom. I'll be there soon.” Hearing the other end click, he hung up before putting his phone back into his pocket. 

It was a few hours before Matt re-awoke, his body sore and a tray of hospital food on the desk next to him. Tom looked to where he heard shuffling, the game on his phone forgotten for the moment. Smiling at seeing his boyfriend awake and looking around, he stood from the chair and moved over and away from the small cart that was next to him.

“Tom what?”

“You had a baby gingersnap. We're parents of a living and breathing beautiful baby girl. But eat first, the doctor says that you're dangerously underweight and that if you weighed any less that the baby wouldn't have survived as well as she did.” Placing the tray on his boyfriends lap, he helped move the top of the bed up so Matt was sitting up. The ginger looked confused for a few moments before his eyes widened, his blue lakes growing brighter.

“We have a baby girl… I gave birth to a little girl Tom!” Smiling back he kissed the other's forehead. Watching as Matt ate some, he moved back over to the cart before rolling it closer to the side of the hospital bed. Soft whimpers came from the bundle laying in the mobile prison, the little girl wearing a light blue hat with purple butterflies on it and swaddled in a matching blanket. Her small tufts of ginger hair peeked from the edges of the hat as the small amounts of freckles covered her cheeks. Her mouth was opened in a displeased cry, her lungs working hard. Her father picked her up and bounced her softly, her cries becoming softer but not stopping. 

“Can I hold her?” Nodding, he helped Matt position their daughter so he was holding her correctly. Matt smiled softly at the small girl in his arms. There was a soft knocking on the door before it opened, a balloon and a small bear in one hand of their roommate and what looked like a diaper bag in the other.

“Hey Edd. Didn't expect you to get here so soon. Come in I'll take that.” Letting the dark brunette into the room, Tom took the items and placed them onto a counter.

“Aww she's so cute! I'm kinda surprised that she hid herself from both of you.” Edd was looking at the small ginger, suckling from her mother with her eyes closed. She looked close to that of a China doll. But was undoubtedly cuter. 

“So are you going to tell me her name or have me call her them till I get it right.” Chuckling at what their friend said, Tom and Matt looked at each other.

“Her name is Terra Marie Riken. Our little rainbow.” Matt was the one to speak up, his soft voice disrupting the little girl in his arms. Two small sockets opened for the first time, a soft coo leaving her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~  
> 2630 words
> 
> I swear to god this has taken me too long to finish because I didn't know where to go at like 4 parts.   
> Need to post the submissions rip
> 
> ~Mari


	24. What An Eggcellent Time! [Ovi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There's a few blowjob, rimming happens, and rip Tord in general the poor guy]

“Toooooom.” Usually the six foot tall hybrid would ignore this sort of call of his name. Usually meaning not today. Today and the few weeks prior he always seemed to be running around the house, going between the bedrooms and the kitchen. Never a single moment to himself. Running into Tord’s room, he found his previous rival curled up on his bed, middle large and divited.

 

“What's wrong Tord?” Tom sighed softly scratching his head with his claws. This was the problem with going into rut while your friends were home. Accidently laying eggs into your friends was an experience… all three were constantly needing attention from him it seemed, and his instincts were coupling what had to have been a hidden anxiety.

 

“I'm cold… and lonely.” watching as a small uncharacteristic pout became visible on Tord’s face, Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Tord I can't. What if Matt and Edd need me?” Watching as the pout deepened on the other's face, he groaned softly. “Look if you're willing to leave your room and I can get the other two to do that too, I'll let all three of you in my room. Is that alright?” His instincts were trying to overpower his brain and judgement, trying to make him hold and pretty much baby Tord with how vulnerable he was acting. Watching as he received a nod, Tom had to catch the off-balance communist before he fell off his bed. After dropping off said commie on his own bed, he walked down the hall to both Edd and Matt’s rooms before carrying both to his room as well. Letting his three swollen friends lean against each other had him sighing in relief. Finally some quiet after being constantly on the move between rooms for the past eight and a half weeks. Falling into his desk chair, he ran his clawed hands through his hair. How was he going to handle all three of them when it was time for the eggs to come out? Why couldn't his mind and body listen to each other for once. This all would have been hundreds of times easier if he had only laid the eggs into one of them.

 

“Tom?” Hearing his name from the bed he saw three sets of eyes staring at him, waiting. Giving a small smile on return, he stood from his chair and moves over to the bed, sitting behind the trio. 

~~~~~

 

“How many can you feel? I know there's at least seven in me.” Edd looked over at Tord, rubbing his middle carefully. “Matt thinks he has five.” Glancing over at where the ginger was asleep on the end of the bed, Edd’s head snapped back to Tord as he heard a muffled groan.

 

“I don't know how many but I do know that I feel heavy and full and it's making me horny. Where the hell did Tom go.” Tord shifted his hips, grunting in dissatisfaction as the movement only made his feeling of need worse. It was silent for a few moments before Edd spoke up having placed his hand on his close friend’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to help you? I think Tom went down to the market because we were low on supplies or something.” Shifting up onto his knees as best as he could, he smiled as he was given a questioning look from his devil horned roommate.

 

“How do you think you're going to help me? There's not much either of us can do with the eggs in the way.” A deep blush spread over Edd's cheeks, the brunette embarrassed about what he had thought to do.

 

“Lay back against the pillows and get comfortable.”

 

“You don't really think that you can screw me while we're like this do you?” Tord laughed softly before moving up the bed, his back hitting the copious amounts of pillows that Tom managed to keep on the bed. The hybrid said that it would be safer to keep more bedding in his room so he wouldn't need to run across the house during the ‘nesting’ stage. It was obvious that even he didn't understand his monster instincts.

 

“Oh, just shut up. I'm not going to fuck you. Now keep quiet, we don't want to wake up Matt.” It took a few moments for Edd to maneuver himself so he was on his knees and stable, but Tord found himself without his boxers only a few seconds later. Holding back an obscenely loud moan at feeling his friend’s tongue against his dick, he finally understood what Edd had meant.

 

“Oh my god- Edd! That feels so good-” It took everything for him to keep quiet, his vocal cords not wanting to listen. Feeling a soft nip to the head of his length, he bit his hand in a half-assed attempt to hold back the loud moan that followed. Neither really wanted for Matt to wake up, the ginger would probably freak out if he saw what they were doing. Feeling the lips around his base for what only seemed like seconds more, he felt his sweet release wash over himself.

 

“That felt so good. Why didn't I know that you were so good at sucking dick?” Still seeing stars from his orgasm, he barely noticed when Edd scooted up the bed to lay next to him. Feeling his head being pulled to the side, he felt lips meet his in a heated kiss.

 

“You never asked. And anyway you looked like you needed it.” Feeling a hand on his stomach, he glanced down momentarily before being brought into another kiss. This isn't so bad is it? Curling up with Edd by his side, he didn't mind the wave of slumber crashing over him. 

~~~~~

 

It was the sound of shuffling footsteps that had him waking up, that and soft whimpers from the end of the bed. Letting out a light groan from being woken early, his silver eyes hit light hazel before both turned and moved to sit up. Both were brought to the sight of their half-shifted roommate pacing around the room, filling a small pile in the middle of the room with anything soft he could get ahold of, as well as their ginger friend, bent over his smaller middle sweaty and pale with his jaw set firm. Watching as the hybrid lifted the other, he gave the two a stiff look. 

 

“If either of you feel the eggs shifting at all you need to tell me. Matt’s started while everyone was asleep.” There was a pause from the half-monster, as if he was trying to get his words together. Watching a snide smirk creep over his features both knew that he had figured something out. “Tord you're looking nice down there. And Edd, you've got some cum on your chin.” Both blushed deeply as Tom set Matt into the newly built nest, the ginger looked pained but like he was concentrating. 

 

It took every fiber of his being to not freak out and call a hospital. If he did they would probably ignore him, and if they didn't ignore him they'd probably take all of them in for testing. The beast wouldn't allow that. Lifting two freckled legs carefully he removed a pair of violet boxers with a wet spot right at the other's crotch. Instantly catching sight of a stretched and wet entrance, an almost animalistic side to him came out. His long and forked tongue ran over the skin, soft groans turning to moans as the body in his hands involuntarily tightened up, the muscles starting to move the larger ovate objects out one by one. Holding the wider hips as he worked his tongue over the other's nether regions, he felt a hard shell begin sliding out with the muscle spasms, pushing him away for a few moments. The first egg was tinted purple, taking looks from the genetic vines of the creature that caused it to form in the first place. The egg was the size if not a little smaller than a newborn infant. Keeping a close eye as another five followed suit, he traced his clawed hands over the sore flesh that was once stretched over the small clutch of eggs for a week over two months. Watching a small smile grace the lips of the sore and pale ginger, he helped maneuver the other to be curled up around the eggs before draping a thick blanket over the seven separate entities. Standing, he turned towards the bed looking over the other two who were still harboring clutches. 

 

“How are you both doing?” Placing a clawed hand on each heavy middle, he glanced between the two looking for any sort of reaction to pain. Feeling a small shift under one of his hands, Tom glanced up hearing a soft gasp. Edd had closed his eyes, his throat letting out a soft groan.

 

“Tom the eggs want out. They're moving around and it hurts. H-help me please!” The soft whimper that left Edd’s mouth next had Tom dashing around the room, using more of the pillows and blankets to create another nest of sorts before picking up the heavy brunette and setting him into the nest. Rubbing at the heavy and egg filled belly of his longtime friend, he could feel the eggs shifting into position under the warm flesh. Lightly running his claws over the other's skin moving down to the thighs and spreading them carefully. 

 

“Just breathe for awhile, I know it hurts but if you try pushing too early then you can tear and that would cause a whole mess of problems. As long as you're calm you'll be alright.” Tom continued to rub the soon to be sore flesh that was covering the clutch and that was partly covered by a pair of green and white boxers. 

 

It took about an hour of calming words and gentle rubs before it was obvious that Edd’s body was working on its own, his muscles squeezing the group of eggs to force them out. Tom make quick work of the boxers, tossing them to the side as he saw the purple tinted shell forcing its way through. Rubbing at the skin over the pelvis as his other hand sat waiting for the egg to slip out, he mumbled softly to urge his friend to continue relaxing and let his body push the first egg out. After the first egg popped out with a splash of fluid, Tom was urging for Edd to push on each cramp initiated by the eggs shifting. All was fine for the next six eggs that followed, only one or two getting stuck sideways which was an issue that could be fixed easily by Tom rubbing just under the stretched skin. The eighth and final egg of the clutch was proving to be a big issue. It had stopped shifting and seemed to stay still where it was, like it wanted to stay right where it was. The cramping had stopped fully, but the egg sitting in Edd grew uncomfortable as each moment went by.

 

“Tom please get this egg out of me. I don't care how but it just sitting there hurts!” There was a soft whimper before Tom made a move that would make everything fall apart. Ducking down so his nose was pressed against the other's perineum, he let his tongue slip from between his sharp teeth. Lapping softly into the other, he could hear the other's breath hitch, his vocal cords starting to vibrate softly at hearing moans. Feeling the body before him tighten up, he felt something hit his tongue before pulling back some. Pulling his tongue the rest of the way out, Tom cupped under where the egg would come out while waiting for Edd to push again. He could see it was all taking a toll on him, but he would be able to rest once this egg was out. Getting lost in his thoughts over how he would take care of all three plus the eggs he was brought back by the egg falling into his hands. Tucking the eight eggs next to their protector, he grabbed another blanket to cover them. Mentally he counted the eggs, six from Matt and eight from Edd… he couldn't tell how many would be in Tord, but there were fourteen total so far. 

 

Turning towards the bed he found a sight that brought a heavy red to his cheeks. Tord had his boxers off and was using both hands to pleasure himself, his silver eyes were closed tightly and his teeth pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. It was obvious to see that the Norwegian was more than likely going to attempt to fist himself seeing as there were already four fingers going as deep as they could and as quickly as they could with how he was positioned. His member was red and irritated, his release obviously drawing near. 

 

“A-are you just going t-to stand there or are y-you going to help me?” Hearing a loud moan from the Norse male, he moved forward and yanked the four fingers from the now gaping and clenching entrance. A low moan of displeasure was heard before he pushed two claws in, the sound bordering a shout.

 

“Stretched so wide commie. So tight and there's only two claws in you.” 

 

“Thomas you are cruel.”

 

“And how am I cruel?” Carefully stretching the other more, he managed to fit a third claw, being careful not to shred the other's insides. 

 

“You put these e-eggs in me and they keep weighing me down and m-make me horny. It's hard to take care of all this myself!” Another loud moan met his ears, his mouth forming a smirk knowing he was the one doing all this to the other. 

 

“Well that just means I should do this to you more often huh? You sound so nice with three claws in you.” A short huff was followed by a moan, which turned into a cry in both pleasure and pain. Finding his three claws being squeezed tight, he milked Tord through his orgasm, the skin of the underside of his large middle being covered in streams of white. 

 

“Oh my god Tom! It hurts!” Hearing a high pitched whimper from the man under him, he felt something hit his claws that were still sheathed inside. Rubbing the thin hips in front of him after removing his claws, he tried to calm Tord down.

 

“The first egg is coming, just push until it comes out. I'll catch it.” Feeling a little out of whack because he hadn't built a nest for Tord yet, he used one hand to form a small area to put the eggs until he built a nest. Hearing a few whimpers his eyes looked up to the communist’s face, a deep red in color comparable to his hoodie. Watching a darker tinted egg slip through the other he knew it would be a while till Tord was done. Comparing the size of the egg with how big Tord’s stomach was showed that there were at least nine in total if not more. Putting the first egg into the temporary nest, he had only glanced away for a moment when he turned back to find Tord’s hand around his slowly hardening cock.

 

“I-I read that orgasms help with contractions. It's a different situation b-but there's no harm in trying right?” Nodding in understanding, he shooed the hand away before taking hold of the slowly hardening sex organ. Licking a stripe up the underside, he started pumping Tord's cock. It didn't take too long before a second orgasm ran through Tord’s body, two eggs forcing their way through the usually thin form to be placed into the small nest.

 

“Are you too sensitive? You're doing great.” Watching as a sweaty head moved side to side, Tom grabbed the nearly limp member with his tongue, pulling it into his mouth and humming a little. Tord was a mess within seconds, he had drool coming from the corner of his mouth and moans spilling off his tongue. Pushing hard on the next wave of pleasure and pain, he could feel the next egg start peeking through, another two following after it. 

 

“I-it hurts too much! T-there’s three coming now! A-ah!” Tord was obviously pushing, his pelvic area raised showing the next egg was close to coming out. He used the tips of his claws to slowly stretch Tord’s opening more, that with the next hard push sending the next three eggs from Tord. That was six, only a few more to go. He could see Tord rocking his hips, the tip of his member a bright and fiery red in color showing agitation and a need to release. Swallowing Tord back down to the root, it only took a few moments before he got a pleasured shout as warning and was swallowing the other’s cum. It only took a while longer for the next three eggs to slide out, an orgasm or two to help force them out. 

 

“Only one more? You've got this babe, you'll be able to rest after this one.” His clawed hand ran over the much smaller bump, the egg almost fully hidden by the stretched skin that had previously been holding the rest of the clutch. He was sure there wouldn't be any visible way to show the three had been carrying eggs other than a small bit of pudge, which would be easy to hide or get rid of, and maybe stretch marks. Watching the dark blonde he usually fought with nod, he continued to rub at the now smaller intrusion.

 

“T-Tom it's not moving! It's too big!” Tord’s horns were no more, plastered to his face with sweat, his mouth open and panting, tears running down his cheeks at the pain and discomfort. Hushing the crying blonde, the light brunette moved up and nuzzled into Tord's shoulder and neck, a soft purr leaving his throat. 

 

“You're doing great Tord, keep breathing. I'll be right back.” Knowing that it could take a while for the last egg to come out, he moved away from the bed to start making a nest for Tord. Piling together the last of the fabrics, he set the first nine eggs into the nest before pulling a blanket over them.

 

“Let's have gravity help a little bit, come on let's get you up I'll help you.” Lifting Tord like the other was a limp monkey, he paced slowly between the bed and the nest. The noises that Tord had been making had stopped before they restarted at a higher pitch. He could hear the rough gasping breaths, the soft whimpers and whines coming from the smaller foreigner.

 

“T-Thomas! The egg is moving.” Feeling the other squirm in his arms, the monster carefully adjusted how he was holding the other. Helping Tord into the nest, he knelt down in front of the dirty blonde. Keeping the soft but thin thighs spread before him, he watched as the body before him changed noticeably as the last egg moved down, the skin being pushed against and at points halting the movement. The hybrid himself had begun carefully using his claws to slowly help the abnormally large egg get past certain spots, namely the hips. By the time it had begun crowning and finally stretching the youngest member of their group wide open, it was obvious that either the Norwegian would tear and need medical help or die trying to work against his own body as it conflicted any sane decisions.

 

Tom quickly worked around both of those options, giving Tord something to bite into as he lined one of his clawed digits with the bulging and stretched entrance before carefully slicing the skin. What room was made disappeared in an instant, the egg moving to almost halfway out. Hearing a muffled scream, he watched as silver eyes were closed tightly from pain and two pale hands tried to stretch the flesh more as he quickly moved forward to catch the heavy shell and the body that had carried it crumpled with the pressure gone. Tord was practically corpse-like as Tom placed the large egg next to him, silent as the gauze was carefully placed over an area that would need to heal for quite a long time before it wouldn't hurt as much. Dim silver eyes met empty sockets as the hybrid wrapped a heating pad around the stretched skin before relaxing to curl up behind the other. 

 

Twenty-four. There were now twenty-four eggs held within three nests and being surrounded by warmth. Six from a forgetful ginger. Eight from the artistic, cola-loving dark brunette. And ten, nine normal sized and one nearly triple that from a trigger happy, communist dark blonde. Twenty-four eggs sired by the same monstrous hybrid who hoped his three friends wouldn't hate him. 

 

He held fading knowledge that not all the eggs would make it. Hopefully the others would understand. 

~~~~~

 

Over the next couple of days since the eggs were laid, Tom doted on the three very sore men. From hand-feeding each to giving rubs to sore places without complaint. He couldn't complain, these three had just had the experience of laying eggs the size of infants because of him. And that with the knowledge that not all the eggs would hatch made him work harder to make sure each of the three were taken care of. It was about a week before Edd and Matt could sit up, three before Tord could do the same. The recovery process took longer for him, the blonde cursing Tom whenever he tried to shift and get into a comfortable position. Three weeks became six which became twelve, the trio learning to readjust to tend to each other while Tom went out to the shops to gather more supplies and food. At the end of fifteen weeks, Tom had started to grow antsy, his instincts clawing at his emotional chains to keep it tamed.

 

The chains loosened up when the first cracks formed, Matt having thought he cracked and broke an egg. The four adults watched in shock and wonderment as a pale violet claw broke through shell, pieces breaking away before a small, half-human form moved closer to their ‘mother’ for warmth, protection, and nutrition. The scatterbrained ginger was stock stiff as the small child-sized being crawled into his arms and clung to his bare chest not unlike a baby koala before his cheeks turned crimson when he felt the hatchling latch onto his nipple hungrily. 

 

A second hatchling emerged from the smallest of the three clutches, the small being being taken up by her maternal figure. Matt seemed to be handling the two children well as they were both attached to him, the older having shifted down after eating and was now asleep. Tord kept fidgeting from where he was laying down on his side, his left hand tracing over the shells in what looked like both anticipation and fear. Hearing soft cracking coming from Edd’s nest, the brunette stilled for a few moments before they all saw the new little life. Light teal claws and limbs had broken through the shell, the little legs taking the still shelled hatchling away from the warmth of the nests and colliding with the wall, falling onto their back as the shell broke apart on collision with the wall. Tom was quick to hand the small child to the taller brunette. The full-grown hybrid moved to hold the thinner scientist as a second egg from Edd’s clutch hatched. He moved to nuzzle into Tord's neck as a way to comfort him while the dark brunette began talking animatedly with his ginger friend who held two sleeping now human children. 

 

“I swear I won't let you touch me ever again if you gave me ten duds.” The dark blonde mumbled softly, moving to sit up with a groan as his hip started aching again. There was still the high chance that his pelvis had cracked and that it healed wrong, which was the reason why he was laying down most of the time. Kissing the back of Tord's jaw as a form of apology, he didn't know if any of Tord’s weren't duds, but for the shorter’s sake he hoped at least one wasn't.

 

Watching the other two interact with their hatchlings, Tord couldn't help but feel at least a little jealous of them. They had two healthy children each at the least, himself on the other hand had laid ten eggs and none had hatched so far. He tried to tell himself that it could be how he had started laying a bit after Edd had finished, or that the offspring only needed a little longer but it still made his heart throb. It was another twenty minutes of Tom cradling him from behind, Edd and Matt having fallen asleep curled up around their four children, before he heard a soft tapping noise. He couldn't believe his ears and almost brushed it off as Ringo opening a door down the hall if he didn't remember what each door’s hinges sounded like. Nearly startling Tom fully as he jumped, he checked each of his own eggs before finding hairline cracks, pulling the small egg into his lap and trying not to pick at the cracks. Watching with careful silver eyes, he could feel the small claws hitting against the thick shell, the hairline cracks turning into what broken glass would look like before pieces began falling and a hole formed. He could see Tom watching him from the corner of his eye as he took the small impractical newborn into his arms. Using a towel to wipe any fluid off the child, his face softened as he felt the small girl try pulling closer to himself. 

 

Tom had left the room with the empty shells for only a moment before Tord was startled by more of the cracking noises. Shifting how he was holding his child, he glanced over the eggs before his eyes rested on the largest of the clutch. That egg would be the bane of his existence, his pelvis was still hurting from it, he had scars from when Tom had to open him up more so it could come out. And now it was shaking in place, short and thin cracks covering the smooth surface until it looked like a spider web covered the pale purple surface. Tempted to go and get Tom or to move away from the egg, he wasn't given the chance to do so before he saw two clawed hands pop through the shell. Freezing in place as he saw two sets of tiny horns break most of the shell, he watched with shock and awe as identical boys quickly moved to cover him, unable to even think of something to do as his brain was still processing this information. Two healthy little boys just crawled out of the largest egg he had laid and were now attached to his chest eating their full. Tom was sure in for a surprise when he came back. 

~~~~~

 

“Guys I need to tell you something.” It was a week later, his instincts finally hitting a dead end. He had to let the news out carefully and hope that the three would understand. 

 

“Is something wrong Tom?” Edd was holding his daughter close as she slept, his son playing with the other three boys on the floor. 

 

“I'm sorry… the other eggs aren't going to hatch. It's been too long of a gap and they were probably duds. I'm sorry I put you all through that.” Getting the words out before his throat closed up, he was met with three weak smiles. 

 

“Tom we knew they weren't going to hatch. They lost heat too quickly and I think a few are starting to rot. We were waiting for you to bring it up when you were ready. There's seven living, that's amazing considering how weird the whole situation was and how easily it could've gone downhill.” Tord barely managed to stand up from where he was sitting in the nest, moving to hug Tom with one arm as the other was occupied. The hybrid smiled and sighed to himself. 

 

“I'll dispose of the duds. You three can sort the pieces of the nests and break them down if you want to start. I'll be back to help.”

 

“What if we don't want to break down the nests? What if we enjoy being so close to each other and sharing a room?” It was Matt who spoke up for the three of them on that point, smoothing out a bump in the fabrics the nest was made of. Tom was stopped by those words. 

 

“Break down the nests anyway, we might as well make it a single nest and fix how it was put together.” After disposing of the eggs that hadn't hatched, he helped the other three fix up the nest to fit the eleven of them easily and still have room for more. The next time he went into rut, the other three pulled straws with the decision to take turns with helping so there wouldn't be as much issue as there was the first time. Eventually they got the house fixed up so there was more room for the growing family, which soon included more than enough bedrooms and bathrooms for all the kids as well as kittens. There were a few times where they were asked why they didn't just move into a bigger place to which their response was how many memories were embedded into the walls of the house. They would continue having their adventures, they were joined by some of the children once they were old enough. As Edd would say with a smirk every once in a while while the four were alone, what an eggcellent time they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> 5007 words
> 
> This is by far the longest thing I've written and I am very proud of this. This also took so long to finish [it's been in the works for a few months [Started May 18th, 2018 at 8:26 pm. Finished July 18th, 2018 at 2:45 am]]
> 
>  
> 
> There's Blowjobs and rimming amongst the sinful things in this fic. I'm proud for going that far with my writing. 
> 
> Below are my comments during the writing phase broken up with dashes [they were color coded in Google docs but they won't be on AO3, wattpad and Fanfiction]
> 
>  
> 
> -I see you watching me lmao. This is gonna have a slight lemon taste 


	25. Red You Thot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Preggo Sauce [8/9/18]  
> ~~~~~

Taking care with looping the ropes together, he could feel the weight in his gut shift. He was waiting for the pressure to increase so he could start the live video. He had everything he needed to pleasure himself during all this, he was nearly drooling over the anticipation of his labor. He wouldn't be bothered by any of his soldiers during this, having given orders to stay away from his quarters for the entire week. Feeling a few kicks, he gasped softly feeling the first contraction. 

 

Setting up the camera and his laptop, he took note of his outfit. Besides the ropes around his legs, they were also looped expertly around his pelvis right under his womb and above as well. He was wearing some women's underwear that he had gotten as a gag gift months ago from one of his watchers, the red silky smooth material with black lace fitting perfectly and leaving nothing yet something to the imagination. He had a braided choker that matched his bottoms. There was a towel under him, a few more in reach if needed. 

 

Feeling the pressure in his womb get higher, he hit the spacebar to start the recording. It only took a few moments before there were over twenty usernames in all shades and colors talking and wondering that was going on. 

 

“Now hold on everyone I'll explain in a second.” Watching as he was alerted that there was a moderator account who had joined, he smirked softly feeling kicks. “I'll be going into labor very soon, and how better to get through all the contractions than to show off my body and how it works under pressure. And speaking of pressure, it'll only be growing over the stream, and the only relief will be when these kids are out. So~ any suggestions on what to do first? By the way, thank you cricketcuck for these amazing panties, they feel wonderful.” Watching the chat’s text go haywire for a few more moments, his silver eye went over the text before smirking. 

 

“I keep seeing toys being mentioned, don't you think it's too early to be giving these kids such things~?” Purring softly, he reached into the box beside him and pulled out a large cyan vibrator. Looking over the object in his hand, he smiled back to the camera. 

 

“You people are all so nasty. Maybe I should just wait until I break my water before entertaining perverts such as the group of you. But I guess I did ask for suggestions. So I might as well follow my word for once.” Smirking, he made sure to lather up the toy with lube before pulling down the back of his panties and slipping it deep. Just the feeling of the object in him made him moan aloud, fixing himself again after he was sure it was secure. Showing the remote to the camera, it was still set to ‘off’ but it wouldn't be long before it was set to something much higher. Watching the chat for a few moments in which he was trying to calm his squirming children, he finally got to the point where it became uncomfortable for the object to just be still. Switching it to the first and lowest setting which was properly labeled ‘one’, he felt the vibrations run through his body. It seemed that his offspring didn't appreciate it one bit, the camera catching little feet making an imprint on his skin. 

 

“I keep seeing questions about how far along I am and how many I'm having. I hit forty weeks a few days ago and only started feeling the beginnings of pressure about an hour ago which means that contractions and labor are very soon. And I don't know what they are but there's triplets in this big ball of flesh, triplets who really want all of us to know they absolutely hate the vibrator. But they're just going to need to suck it up.” Using his flesh hand to smooth over his stomach and try to console the three troublemakers from utero, he let his -thankfully waterproof- robotic right arm trace over his southern region. Just the feeling of his triplets weighing him down added to the vibrations going up his spine made him go crazy, precum nearly staining the front of the panties through the fabric. Turning up the settings on the controller in his hand to ‘three’ he jumped a little how he was sitting before feeling the pressure become more intense. The second it got to be bordering along pain, he felt the towel beneath him become wet. The pressure lessened up but was far from gone. 

 

“Would you look at that everyone. Looks like the three musketeers are wanting freedom from their captivity of nine months. I don't believe they'll come out so easily, the way they've been acting throughout their whole sentence makes that clear as day.” Massaging his bloated and full womb, he moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. Hearing a noise from his laptop signalling he was gaining money for what he was doing, he glanced back to the screen with a smile.

 

Having to wait another four agonizing pleasure filled hours, he could feel the squirming of his children get stronger. He had removed the soaked panties to his knees, and upped the vibrator to its highest setting in amazement. There was cum visible against the underside of his large middle, proof that he had been enjoying everything that was happening. Feeling another contraction wrap around his womb, he found an obscenely loud moan leave his mouth as the head of his first baby entered his birth canal followed by their body. The small person making their way out was pressing out at his walls and creating pressure in more good ways than bad.

 

“And now for the moment you've been waiting for. The first of three is coming and it feels great.” Reaching behind himself, he tugged at a portion of the rope that was tied around his lower half, his thighs being spread wide to show his dripping exit and his dick that was finally coming back to life for the third time since the beginning. Tightening the rope made the pieces above and below his womb come closer together, cutting off some newer space his younger two children were given and watching the two sets of feet press against their cover to try and get more room. Letting loose a loud shout in pleasure as the head reached his prostate, he came quickly as drool dripped down his chin.

 

Coming back after his high, he could feel that his orgasm had forced his child’s head halfway out. Cupping a hand under what made up about half his firstborn’s weight, he pushed down and caught the body part. Humming softly as he turned the vibrator down a notch, he couldn't help but try to rock his hips up despite the ropes.

 

“This feels amazing~! Come on out mine små, the world is waiting.” Crooning to his child as well as the two still in his womb, he pushed feeling the shoulders stretching him fully before slipping out with the rest of the body. Holding the firstborn on top of his belly where the younger siblings hid, he moved quickly to clean and care for his child. Cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the newborn into a blanket, he grinned. “The first is a little boy!” Watching the brigade of comments on the screen, he turned the vibrator back up to assist with the birthing of his next.

 

“Now any suggestions on how the next should come out? Should I take off the rope?” Placing the small boy against his chest, he could feel the squirming of his second child moving to drop into his birth canal. Giving a few short moments before collecting his answer, he pulled at a knot in the rope, completely untying it in one motion. A soft gasp left his mouth as the head of his second child dropped down, turning into another breathless moan when the shoulders had moved through his cervix as well. He was nearly lost in euphoria before crying out when the first attached himself to his chest and began eating.

 

“Baby number two is saying hi everyone~” Leaning back a little and spreading his legs apart to show his spread and stretched exit, he pushed lightly letting the stream watch as his second crowned. Visibly rocking his hips, he moaned softly as the second body pressed against his prostate. As the second head stretched him more than the first had, he moaned loudly and came dry, his eye rolling back. Placing his now sleeping firstborn son on the bed behind him, he used both hands to frame the extrusion caused by his second born child. The head shot forward and out with a splash of fluid as he pushed, catching it with both hands. And getting the rest of them out was no form of punishment, his limp member coming back to life as the feet slid out. Cleaning off his second, he grinned before cutting the cord for them as well. Wrapping the screaming and crying newborn boy into a blanket and holding him to his chest, he made the statement to the world. 

 

“It's another boy! Oh who could that be? I said I wanted to be left alone until these three were out.” Picking up his ringing phone, he answered it before needing to hold back a moan as his second son latched on to eat, and then more as the contractions continued through his body trying to remove the third infant. He pouted at the voice on the other end of the phone, huffing before covering his mouth when an obscene moan came out as milk began to leak from his chest.

 

“How rude of you to call me when I'm in the middle of recording daddy~” Purring softly as he spoke, he knew that somewhere in the base -maybe even in his own office- his second in commands sat watching him closely to make sure everything was fine. Oh boy did he hope they would clean up their mess. Placing the second sleeping boy next to his brother, he rubbed his middle softly feeling the last of his current occupants squirming around. Quickly switching out the cyan vibrator with a burgundy one that he knew was much stronger, he matched the settings before turning it up a few notches. As the other stopped at ‘five’, this one stopped at ‘fifteen’ and gave much stronger pulsations than the cyan one. Leaving it set to ‘ten’, he could feel the squirming child kick and punch against him already being fussy despite still being in the womb. Rubbing the side of his heavy but very much deflated middle, his silver eye went wide in fear. The last baby was turned oddly and wouldn't be able to come out naturally without some form of help. Using his phone to check how to adjust his child, the only way he could manage to fix this issue without going down to med bay was to turn the baby manually. Sitting up with his legs half Indian style, he let the viewers know what was happening before examining which side the head was on. Taking a few breaths, he could feel the pleasure of his previous two births dying and the pain spiking. He had a hand on each side of his belly and pressed against the child in a counterclockwise direction, the motion making him cry out in pain for the first time the entire recording. There were tears running from his left eye as the head hit the cervix and pressed down. Turning off and removing the vibrator quickly, he felt everything calm down. As the head slipped through him faster than the first two had before, he tried to push and speed along the process. His demeanor had done a one-eighty, full on choking sobs leaving his lips. The head crowning gave no pleasuring relief as it had twice before, instead bringing pain as he was feeling the ring of fire for the first time to its full extent.

 

A half-scream ripped from his throat as the head was shoved through him. He could now understand why new mothers were giving horror stories about their births. Taking a few panting breaths, he tried to heave the child out of him. One shoulder at a time followed by the torso, hips and legs, he reached forward to take his third and last child into his arms. Giving a small smile to the camera as he cleaned the blood and fluid off his last child, he cut the cord and wrapped her into a warm blanket, resting the squalling newborn against his chest. 

 

“And the third is a little girl. I'm dead tired and need to clean up so I'm shutting off. Thanks for watching.” Waving to the camera, he hit the escape key to turn off his camera before closing the lid. Feeling his daughter start eating from him, he managed to stand up without falling to the floor with the soreness and pain in his hips, putting the laptop on his in-room desk and sliding the box that held the unused toys back into its spot in the closet with the rope. Hearing a knock on the door he smiled softly using his robot arm to hold onto the bed frame. 

 

“Come on in if you don't mind seeing me naked and breastfeeding.” Hearing the door open slowly and two people enter before it was shut again, he felt arms around his waist loosely. 

 

“We all know none of us minds seeing you naked or feeding our children, especially after the show you just put on. Rest and we'll clean up the rest of the room.” Letting his second lead him to the bed, he made no move to sit down despite it being somewhere he could rest. 

 

“I think I'd rather rest in the bathroom while washing the triplets. The bed is covered in lube and birth fluids plus the blood from the umbilical cords that still haven't come out.” Watching both his dark haired boyfriends nod, he felt them both walk him to the bathroom and help him into the tub while it filled with warm water. Being handed both of his sons, he gave a small smile as he held all three together.

 

“When you need help getting out call us, we'll be fixing up everything in the bedroom.” Nodding, he went to relaxing in the tub and cleaning his trio. All three newborns were squirmish as anything, the boys more so than their sister. What wouldn't help anyone else would be how the boys are identical twins. And only he could tell them apart easily, the shade of their skin and hair showing the most of the difference between them. It was nearly two hours later before he asked to be helped from the tub, the placenta floating in the murky cool water as he was wrapped in a warm towel and helped do the same with three sleeping babies. 

 

“Any names you thought of? Jeez I can't tell which of the boys is older… they're identical.” Watching Paul's face contort as he tried to figure out which boy was older of the two in his arms, he looked over at a laugh from the sore mother of three who still held his baby girl.

 

“They are identical, but it's easy to tell who's older. And yes I thought of names. Remember we agreed on six names a few weeks ago because we didn't know if we'd be stuck with three of the same sex. Meet Michael, Timothy, and Esmeralda.” Watching two pairs of brown eyes stare at him, he laughed softly before continuing. “Or you know, Mike, Tim and Emma for shorthand. That's in order too, Michael is the oldest and Esmeralda is the youngest.” Being helped over to bed with boxers and night pants on, he felt the triplets being placed onto his stomach and chest as the other two had stripped down and gotten their night clothes on to sleep next to him. In the final moments before slumber for the family's six, the leader of the group spoke up. 

 

“If you didn't clean up your mess in my office from watching my performance I'll send you both to the rookies quarters to sleep.” Smirking as the bodies on either side of him stiffened up, he fell into the best sleep he's had in months with his children laying on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 2780 words
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday to Preggo Sauce! I love you child! 
> 
>  
> 
> Red leader a thot, Tordlethot ;3c
> 
> ~Mari


	26. All Fun At The Fun Park

“Guys! Let's go to the amusement park!” The two brunettes looked over to their ginger friend, both confused on what the other was talking about.

“Matt we can't. Unless you're wanting to get more novelty toys, which we could go to the arcade for a claw machine, we can't go to the amusement park. Especially with all three of us pregnant.” He leaned back more, both of his hands resting under his belly.

“Well who says we can't? We're adults! And anyway I bet the babies would love it!” Matt looked overly hyper about this idea of his.

“There are safety restrictions on the rides, Matt. And one of those on most of the rides is that you can't be pregnant. And we surely fall under that, all three of us are heavily pregnant, practically due.” He nodded at Tom's words, feeling a few kicks against his hands. The three of them weren't just pregnant and due, they were carrying a set of twins each.

“Well we can get around that. The babies aren't very noticeable outwardly, and we could just pass off as three chubby guys. All I know is that I want to go to the amusement park.” The ginger stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, visibly pouting. They couldn't tell if he was just acting like a toddler, or an actual pregnant woman.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. The worst thing is the workers finding out or one of us going into labor.” Shrugging, he smiled at how Matt cheered, glad that he got his way. Tom huffed to his side, but didn't protest anymore. The three of them puttered around the house getting things ready to go, grabbing emergency supplies in the case that one of them did go into labor. Blankets, towels, and their swim trunks were packed into a bag and put in the car. It was true that if they didn't say it or pantomime anything they could pass as just being a little overweight, himself looking a little more so from his pudge from before he had gotten pregnant. 

Climbing into the car, he couldn't help but grin at seeing the other two so ready to go out. He couldn't help but wonder if Matt's intention was to get them out of the house, they'd been staying home much more due to the closeness of their due dates. As they reached the theme park, they had to decide what they were doing first, figuring out that they would do some of the more normal rides first, they rented out a locker to put their swim things and supplies in.

“Let's go on the boat first!” Matt hopped a little, gesturing in the direction of said ride with one hand while the other was in his hoodie pocket against his stomach. That was an easily hidden way to hide their condition. Watching Tom smirk at the mention of the ride, he couldn't help but mention something.

“You do realize that that one goes upside down right? I don't have anything against it, just thought you should know.” Seeing two nods, he grinned a little before following after the others. The three of them got into line, waiting and talking for a bit before they were let on the ride itself. The belts weren't too difficult for them, which was a good thing. As the ride started up with its light rocking, he could feel the motion calming his unborn. That was until the ship had started going higher and ultimately full circle. He could feel the weight against his diaphragm every time the ship rocked, it being a little uncomfortable but not the worst. They had to help a severely dizzy Matt off the ride when it was over, the ginger having gone a little pale during the thrill. Resting on a bench for a few moments, they went on with their travels through the park, taking restroom breaks and sitting on benches between rides.

“Anyone else feel like they're being beaten from the inside? These two sure don't enjoy us resting.” Hearing Tom give a soft laugh, he was more than glad that they were out of the way. Nodding as he took a sip from his bottle of water, he felt a soft flipping motion in his stomach before using the hand in his hoodie pocket to soothe the hidden infants.

“Matt are you feeling alright? You seem a little stiff and keep flinching.” The ginger's head turned in seconds of him being mentioned, a grin being flashed to the other two.

“It's just a few cramps. I'm quite fine.” The words were soft, and it was obvious that the male wasn't speaking on what was truly wrong. Glancing over to Tom, he saw the other shrug. They went on a few more rides before heading to the locker room to change into their swim trunks. He had started feeling soft cramps during the treck over, needing to keep control over his facial expressions. He knew what was going on, the movements of his womb occupants proving that he was having contractions.

The next few water rides were uneventful for him, though how the other two were acting it seemed like he was the only one. Pulling the duo to the side after the one ride, he decided that it would be better to confront the other two now and confirm his thoughts.

“You're both in labor aren't you.” Crossing his arms over his chest, his tee a little damp from up spray, he waited for a response from the two. Getting two shocked expression, he watched as both of them nodded solemnly.

“My water broke in the last ride… didn't want to say anything and interrupt the day out…” Nodding at Matt's response, he saw Tom begin to fidget in place.

“Didn't think it was important to say anything about it. But if I must, I'm about to pop. I feel like I'm being squeezed with a fabric band that's pulled tight.” Moving quickly to hold the shortest from falling, the three moved near a portion of woods before Tom's water broke. Fluid dripped down Tom's legs, mingling with the water from the rides.

“Both of you are already in the throws of labor and I'm still just feeling contractions. Maybe we should get our things from the locker and get going.”

“Now when have we ever copped out of an adventure early?” He was shocked to hear the words come from Tom, a smirk crossing the light brunette's face. He couldn't help the grin covering his own face.

“Alright, but as soon as you both get urges to push we're leaving.” Watching the grin smooth over the ginger's features, he shook his head.

“I'm already getting urges to do that Edd. It's almost certain that we're going home with at least two newborns if not the full six. Stay until one of the kids start crowning?” Sighing at the attempt at a compromise, he couldn't help but agree.

It wasn't long after they had planned their course of action that his own water broke, the unborn becoming restless as there was much less fluid to cushion blows. And after that, they still went on a few more rides before moving to relax on the lazy river. The three of them were only there at most half an hour before Matt had alerted himself and Tom of his ‘situation'.

“Guys? Sorry I'm late but the first head is out.” Watching the speaker pant softly, he glanced to Tom to make sure he heard correctly. Managing to get to the exit of the area while helping Matt stay standing, they weren't able to get much further before the ginger gave a squeal of warning. Managing to duck into a family bathroom and lock it, he helped Matt lean against the wall and pulled the swim trunks down to take hold of the head, catching as the shoulders slipped free and the newborn fell into his arms. Clearing the little one's throat, he flinched as his first dropped into his birth canal. Handing the little girl to her ginger parent, he turned to see Tom holding his first's head and shoulders, a sharp and waterproof pocket knife between his teeth. He managed to slip out of the bathroom for a few moments, grabbing a small bundle of water diapers from a vending machine before going back. Getting back and slipping into the room again, he smiled as he saw the duo cleaning their newborns before handing the package to them. Matt had seemingly taken care of both umbilical cords, the fleshy connectors having been hidden in the trash.

“Now let's get going before mine want out.” Watching the other two nod as they held the sleeping children close to their chests, he held the door open for them both. The group of them needed to get to the car quickly before any more of their children wanted out.

“Edd how are you holding up? You look like you're limping.” He lightly smiled at the question, making it into the lockers area and opening the one they had rented out, he handed over two towels before wrapping a third around himself.

“I'm not pushing if that's what you're asking. The head is almost crowning though if that's what you were getting at.” Watching the two nod, he collected the rest of their stuff from the locker before leaving the locker room. They were barely ten meters from the park entrance when he felt the head force itself out of him, not even letting him voice what was wrong before the shoulders began pressing through. Pausing after a few more steps, he watched the two come up on either side. Feeling a hand grip around his forearm on each side, the two helping him get out of the gates before Tom took the keys from him.

“I'll go get the car and pull up along the curb. I'll be right back.” Watching Matt nod as he took Tom's first, he couldn't form a way to answer the other. The few minutes it took Tom to get to the car and bring it up to the curb felt like hours, the feeling of his child's body slipping through him due to gravity was one of the worst things he's felt in his life. Being helped over to the car, he was finally able to free the small being, the little boy being cleaned and swaddled within moments of entering the world. Getting into the drivers seat after much deliberation, he watched the two in the backseat, three newborns among them. 

“So, are we stopping by an empty parking lot to finish giving birth or are we going to try to get home?”

“Home, Edd, get us home please. Who knows how long we can last like this.” Nodding, he started the hour drive back home. It wasn't too long before he heard a sharp cry from the backseat, it being followed by another roughly ten minutes later. Glancing into the back seat, he couldn't help the smile on his face at seeing two more persons latched to his lovers’ chests. That meant that he was the last one to finish.

It was only a few moments later that he slammed on the brakes, the vehicle in front of him having cut him off. Apologizing quickly to the seven in the back seat, he knew he was screwed. He could feel his walls being pressed against as the larger child slipped into his birth canal quickly followed by the shoulders. Biting his lip hard, he couldn't help but push. Hearing the driver of the car who had cut him off swear loudly, he tried to ignore it as the head reached his opening spreading him wide behind his bottoms.

Pushing hard as he took the exit off the highway, he felt the burning pain and discomfort before what could be literally anything slipped between his legs. Pulling up in front of the house, he told the other two that he'd be behind them in a few minutes. Waiting for the two of them to get to the house with the five sleeping babies, he unbuckled himself before pulling a towel from the passenger seat over his legs and removed the bottoms from where they were.

“You've got to be kidding me right now.” Looking down under his cover, he cupped both heads before pushing hard. Feeling the shoulders start peeking through, he tried to hold one infant back so the sibling could come free. It didn't work, moving to just go for getting both out at once. Panting heavily as the shoulders slipped free, he took a few more short but deep breaths before using the rest of his energy to get the troublesome duo out and into his arms. Scooping up both squalling baby girls, he gave a weak smile as the two were moved to lay against his chest and his bottoms pulled back on. Pausing for a few moments, he opened the door and locked it up as he got out of the car, both baby girls wrapped up in the towel as he limped up to the front door of the house. Hearing two gasps, he felt as Tom's hands helped to keep him standing and Matt took both little girls from him after cutting the cords. Hearing as Matt cleaned the girls up with a little difficulty, he was helped to the bedroom and into clean clothes by Tom after the placenta was thrown out. It only took a few more moments before both of the other two joined him in bed, his newborns being set on his chest and stomach.

“The girls are joined at the hip Edd. Had to find a work around to getting diapers on them.”

“Probably why they came out at the same time. I'm exhausted.” Hearing soft snores from where Matt was laying, he couldn't help the laugh. 

“After all that fun at the amusement park? I'm not surprised that we all are exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2355 words
> 
> Posted late, finished it yesterday but got busy so I didn't write an author's note. I've been writing more on the bus rides to class if that makes sense.
> 
> Matt had A girl and boy, Tom had two boys, and Edd had a Boy and two girls [joined at the hip]
> 
> ~Mari


	27. Everything Is Fine

It was the sound of a body collapsing that had him up off the tattered and nearly shredded couch cushions in seconds, his legs off kilter as he ran into the small ‘kitchen' they were given as rejects. There were only two of them by this point, Bing's use of Mattie and Thomas in the films after their creation being a big reason. Skidding a bit as he entered the kitchen -which was stocked by Larry, the only normal person who had any form of humanity- he nearly hit the floor if he hadn't held onto the counter. He quickly moved over to his collapsed companion, the ginger curled into a ball on his side with both hands clutching his stomach.

“‘Redd?! What's wrong?” The other barely opened his eyes, the socket having formed a pale shade of dark grey, the brown hue of the other eye showing who was fronting at the moment. Redd opened his mouth to speak, the teeth clenching as he heard a loud groan leave his friend's throat.

“We're hurting real bad Torm, it hurts! H-help.” An almost blood curdling screech left the taller fusion, pale and half freckled hands taking hold of his hoodie sleeves.

“What hurts Tomato? Let's get you to the bed.” Helping the other stand, he had the entire weight of the trichromatic ginger leaning against him. Managing to half carry the man all the way to the bed, he helped Tomatoredd onto the surface with care.

“Stomach- feels like being stabbed.” Nodding, he helped the taller onto his their back before helping the clothes off. First off was the bi colored over jacket, followed by the hoodie and tee. As soon as the pants were removed he saw what had to be the issue, a dark red violet band of color towards the bottom of the other's stomach area, looking like a bloody internal bruise about an inch above the other's pelvis. Lightly pressing against the skin of his friend's stomach, he felt a firmness along with something pressing against his hand. The body beneath his touch squirmed in pain.

“Hey calm down and breath. I think I know what's wrong but you need to keep still. You might need to be on the floor though... “ Straddling over the other's thighs, he watched as the redhead began to calm his breathing. Getting up, he moved around finding what he could only think he could use in this scenario, glad that he found a tarp as well as sewing supplies. Going back to the bedroom, he laid out the tarp on the floor beside the bed, taking an old pillow and dropping that onto the floor as well. Putting the sewing kit on the floor with a bowl of warm water beside it, he moved to help his companion off the bed and onto the mostly sterile area he would need to use.

“Torm what are you-ah!” The low growl of pain cut the other off, himself having removed the boxers. He could tell the other was trying to get away from him, obviously scared of what was happening. Crawling up to be beside the other, he made his attempts at soothing the other.

“I need you to trust me. I am going to try my best to help you. There's something in your stomach and that's what hurts so I'm going to try getting it out. It's going to hurt since we don't have anything to relieve the pain with, but you're all going to need to keep level so there's less chance of you bleeding out.” Watching the pained nod, he gave a light kiss to the other's forehead, watching as the other tried to relax. Grabbing an old belt, he folded it before letting Redd bite down on the false leather.

“Keep still, I'll try to finish this quickly.” Holding the other's hips loosely, he used a rag that he had dipped into the water to somewhat disinfect where he was planning on cutting. The bruise gave him a slight guide on what to follow, the clean blade of the small but sharp knife easily breaking the pale skin. The moment he saw the blood beading at the incision, he almost moved away, not exactly enjoying the sight. But he persisted, dragging the blade over the skin until he got through the first layer. Steeling himself, he pulled the layer of skin up, using the knife to cut through the layer of pale colored fat and lift that away as well. What was under that was what had him freeze in place, the opaque covering letting him see what was moving and causing the pain. Glancing up, he saw the pale face and his blood went cold in fear that the other had passed while he was cutting the skin open, sighing in relief when the eyelids opened slowly.

Looking back down, he first saw the blood covering his hands and the knife. Adjusting how he was holding the metal object, he carefully nicked the partially clear organ, becoming shocked as he saw fluid begin to spill into the rest of the cavity. Grabbing at a towel, he tried to soak up some of the bloody liquid, a voice coming to his ears.

“T-Torm? Wh-whats happening?” The other's voice was weak, most likely strained from the muffled screaming.

“Everything is fine ‘Redd. I found what was wrong and it had fluid in it. Had to soak up a bit of it.” Pulling at the thin, bag like organ his ‘eyes’ grew wide in shock, dropping the knife onto the tarp. Letting his fingers lace together under what he was meaning to pull out, he was careful as the small body ended up against his chest, quickly making sure that they were breathing before the sharp cry hit the air. He jolted at the noise, knowing that the hair on his arms was sticking up in shock.

“It was a baby ‘Redd.” Holding the newborn close to calm him down, he grinned before noticing something else in the organ.

“W-was? T-Torm what do you mean?!” Realizing that the other couldn't see him, he made quick work of the umbilical cord before holding the whimpering infant into the other's view.

“Everything is alright ‘Redd. He's healthy and safe. Now hold him while I make sure that's it and close you up.” Placing the softly crying baby boy into Tomatoredd's chest, he checked the organ again, finding a smaller baby nearly being suffocated by the organ, it's umbilical cord wrapped around his throat. Being extremely careful, he unwrapped the fleshy rope, before tapping against the back of the child and a soft cry following.

“There's a second babe, he's a little weak but he's alright now.” Watching the ginger give a weak smile, he handed the boy over before removing what he guessed was the placenta. Replacing the layers of skin where they lined up, he made sure the edges were still a little moist before he attempted to thread the sewing needle. He didn't have any staples or normal suture thread, so he hoped that this was good enough. He watched the other flinch the first few times he pressed the needle through the layers of skin, managing to get all the way around the opening. It would surely scar, but as long as it didn't get infected it was alright. Using the wet and warm rag to clean along the stitches, he used some gauze bandages he had found to cover the fresh wound. Cleaning his own hands off, he took each baby boy in turn to clean with the water, wrapping both into blankets and handing them back after.

“You feeling better now that these two are out?” He smiled softly at the other fusion, having moved the carrot top onto the bed after dressing the male. Receiving a small smile and nod, he watched the two sleeping little boys in his partner's arms.

“Tomme and Torrid.” He blinked a few times at the words. Were those names?

“What was that?” He saw Tomatoredd grin a little bit, overly exhausted despite not having done much work getting the two children out.

“Their names.” Laughing softly he kissed the tired ginger lightly while nodding.

“I like them. But you can't stop me from calling them scribbles.” Hearing the ginger laugh, he couldn't care less about what their creators would do about the infants. He'd protect his boyfriend and their two scribbly children with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1416 words
> 
> Pretty much all written today. Needed to do something and I've been in a Tomatoredd shift. Also never wrote a C-section before [only other one is by Sauce]
> 
> This entire thing is set with the focus on Torm, the father of the kids instead of the material parent.
> 
> ~Mari


	28. Monster Mash

A millennia they said. A millennia they lied about. How was he supposed to know that it didn't account for those who had been turned, especially on Halloween night. So here he was, locked in his room for the next few days as he waited for his sentence to end. This wasn't something that he wanted to do, he really didn't want to be alone at the moment, but he didn't want the other two to know about that. Lounging under the covers on his bed in the pitch black room, he could see perfectly well despite it. His long pale fingers traced along his stomach, a half smile coming to his face as he felt a few small kicks.

He was also not notified that it would take so long for it to end. He was hitting the two year mark on this whole situation, something that both sucked as well as was great. Unless you accounted for how he had hit full term three months ago. He was kept up most times, staying awake for up to three weeks. Hearing soft knocking on his bedroom door, he groaned softly before climbing off his bed, his blanket wrapped around his form to keep his bulging stomach hidden. Opening the door, he flinched back at the light.

“Hey, Edd wanted to know if you wanted to join us to watch scary movies. Thought we could do a marathon of the movies in the living room. We can make it dark in the other rooms if you want.” Tom spoke up, turning away from him for a moment. “Don't worry I'm getting dragged into doing this too.” He rolled his eyes at that, not able to help the laughter.

“I guess I'll come out and join you guys. I'm keeping my blanket though.” Watching the other nod, he closed his door only to lean back against the wood, both hands cupping over his stomach. He kept telling himself that they were just rough kicks, his progeny disliking the movement. Exhaling sharply, he moved across the room back to his bed, grabbing a thicker blanket and using a tight shirt under his hoodie to hide the proof easier. Heading out to the living room, he watched as Edd put down the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table beside three two liters of coke and a larger bowl of sweets.

“There's the vampire. Don't worry Tom told me to cut out most of the lights and pull the curtains. You need one of us before we start?” The brunette grinned as he spoke, hazel eyes showing twinges of electric green. He knew what was being implied, the two were offering him blood. Feeling his cheeks heat up as his offspring squirmed at the mention of food, he glanced away before nodding. Curling up onto the couch beside the cola lover, it was barely any time before his fangs pierced through skin, the warm copper tasting blood flooding his mouth.

Cleaning up and patching up his friend's new collar would, the three of them curled up on the couch as the first movie started. Getting through the first few movies with ease, they stopped for a break between Halloween 4 and Child's Play to get more popcorn and take bathroom breaks. Stopping by his bedroom, he felt the small jolt continue, giving him a clue on what was wrong. Groaning softly so the other two couldn't hear him, he leaned against the wall to keep himself upright.

“Matt! We're just waiting for the popcorn now. Come on back when you're ready.” Giving his friend a response, he calmed his breath before leaving the room. He hoped these would just fade away during the movie. Settling between Tom and Edd, he had his blanket wrapped around himself as Edd started the movie. He could barely sit through the film, each contraction hitting hard.

“The scream movies next. I need to get more popcorn since Tom threw it all. You're cleaning that up by the way.” Hearing Edd's voice, he sighed in relief before standing from the seat. He barely made it to the bathroom before his water broke, fluid being followed by harsher contractions. Feeling the first urge to push, he stiffened up. He thought he had a few days before this happened, but no, he had to give birth today.

“Matt you okay in there? We're ready to start the next movie when you get out here.” He had to hold his breath as the next contraction lit his nerves aflame.

“I'll be out there in a few minutes. Why don't you get Tom to start picking up the big pieces of popcorn from the floor?” He didn't like how this was happening, but he couldn't just ditch the other two. So he bought himself some time. Hearing the footsteps leading away from the bathroom door, he hurried to his bedroom to grab a new set of pants and boxers, making sure that they held tightly to his body.

“There you are, we were getting worried.” He gave a small smile to Tom before sitting between the two, feeling a dark indigo arm wrap around his shoulders. The dark brunette on the other side of him glanced to him with electric green eyes, the orbs widening slightly before he felt the other body curl up against his side. He had the sinking feeling that he was found out, vaguely remembering how the other's powers included X-ray vision. It looked like the proverbial elephant in the room was being ignored though, the movie starting up to fill the new silence.

He could barely keep his attention on the movie, each jumpscare lining up with a contraction almost perfectly. He got to a point where his body went on autopilot, his hands moving from holding the blanket closed to over his stomach. He could feel as the head and shoulders slipped through his cervix, the muscles being pressed apart as the small child-sized body slid through him quicker than he would like. It got to the point where he felt the burning pain of the head crowning, his hand pressed against his crotch in an attempt to keep the child at bay. He could feel as the green clad man to his side pressed closer, a hand moving under the blankets and up his leg. He froze in place, tempted to shuffle away or push the other back a little.

“Let me help Matt, I know what's happening. You know my powers include X-ray vision. Let me under your blanket, batty boy.” Letting his friend under the blanket after contemplating the other choices, he gasped softly feeling a hand placed against his crotch and the head that was crowning. He had to hold back the low moan that nearly left his mouth, the attention to his nether regions becoming both a blessing and a curse. Next thing he knew was that the movie was being turned up and his pants were being unbuttoned, the fabric being tugged down with his boxers.

“Stretched so wide Matty~ Spread those thighs a little more and push. You're making me wonder who the dad is.” Listening to the whispered directions, he spread his legs more as he pushed, the head beginning to move past a full crown. It was difficult, yeah he was getting help, but he had to keep quiet as a head the size of a cantelope and shoulders that felt like one of those giant pencils came out of him in one of the most difficult ways. Feeling his head being pulled to the side, his eyes widened as soft yet burning lips pressed against his before they closed.

His hips bucked slightly with every sensation that ran through him, unable to help the soft moan that escaped as the head slipped out and into the radioactive man's hands. He barely understood what was happening, believing for a moment that he was a masochist. Feeling a hand grab his, it was placed under the head of his baby, the other hand moving up to where his manhood stood. The movement against his cock distracted him from the feeling of the shoulders slipping free. Groaning as the hand moved away to catch as his newborn slid out, he was handed the child. Pulling his shirt up to feed the little girl, he rocked his hips up in both embarrassment and need, huffing as hands pressed his hips down.

“Calm down~ I'll take care of your little problem in a few moments.” Getting confused, his eyes widened as the other climbed onto his lap. Being pulled into another kiss, he moaned as the other sat on him to the hilt.

“I'll take your next Mattie batty~” It was only a few minutes before he hit his peak, panting softly between kisses. After the movie was over, they called the marathon off and headed to his bedroom to get situated.

“So who's her daddy? And how long were you pregnant?”

“Two years but it might be shorter for you. And you're her dad…” He glanced away embarrassed. 

“I'll get through it with you, I'll be in my baby girl's life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1531 words
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU KINKY FUCKERS  
> ~Mari


	29. Not All Treats Are Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Preggo Sauce

The four of them were quite acquainted with Halloween shenanigans, especially with Kate roaming the neighborhood. She had promised to terrorize another house this year, so at least they were safe from demon children begging for candy at their door (that is, until the teenagers from two neighborhoods over set their sights on their house). Tord was busy pouring candy of all types into a bowl, sneaking a few for himself.  
“Tord!”  
Busted.  
Matt rolled his blue eyes, sighing as he slipped the rest of the family size bag of candy away from his boyfriend.  
“You do know these are for the kids, right?” he laughed.  
“Well, it won’t hurt if a few make their way to another kid, will it?” Tord replied, kissing his cheek.  
“A few? More like half of the bag, Tord!” Tom piped up from the kitchen, still not fully dressed in his costume.  
“Go and get dressed Tom!” the pregnant Norwegian fussed, “Stay out of it!”  
The eyeless Brit chuckled, ducking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready, Matt following suit. In the meantime, Tord laid out on the couch, stroking his large belly. He was almost due, with only a few days to go before their baby arrived.  
“Sucks that your birthday isn’t on Halloween, but we can’t all get what we want, huh?” he mused, laughing as he felt a sharp kick to his ribs, “I love you too, sweetheart.”  
His three boyfriends all emerged from the bathroom at the same time, each dressed as construction workers.  
“Even more than us, Tordie?” Edd asked, faking his hurt.  
“No, never! I love all of you equally,” he laughed, getting up from the soft couch to kiss each of their cheeks.  
“Tord, are you sure you’re going to be able to go?” Tom asked, derailing the subject, “We go really far every year, and I don’t want you to get tired and not be able to get home.”  
“I’ll be fine you worrywart, don’t get your reflective vest in a twist.”  
Tom, still uneasy but willing to listen to his partner, knelt down to the Norwegian’s belly height, sticking a sign that read ‘Bump Ahead’ to his shirt.  
“Well, we’re all ready to go, let’s move out team.”  
Edd held the door for the three of them as they headed out to the driveway, stopping to grab their plastic buckets. After some consideration, they decided to head east to snag some full-size candy bars from the old woman down the street before they were gone.   
Oh, did I forget to mention? Trick-or-treating was an extreme sport when it came to the four of them. Each year was planned out according to who was and wasn’t giving out candy, and their route was based on getting the maximum amount of candy possible.  
They knocked on the door, all saying “Trick or treat!” in tandem.  
“Oh what a lovely surprise!” the woman who answered the door exclaimed, “Young men at work!”  
Claribel Tennant always gave out king-sized candy bars, a perfect first addition to their candy stash. Tord even managed to get an extra by mentioning his pregnancy, the old woman whispering “You’ll need the extra nutrients, you are eating for two after all.”  
The next house was quite the walk, and Tord’s feet were already starting to ache. But he toughed it out, after all, he wasn’t about to ruin his boyfriends’ first true fun time in almost nine months.  
“Can you believe we’ll be doing this with our little boy or girl soon?” he marvelled, cupping his hands under his belly.  
“I bet we’re going to have the best costumes in the neighborhood,” Tom smiled, “No one does Halloween better than we do.”  
They knocked on the door, and before they could even get a word out an annoyed looking man peeked out through the crack in the door.  
“What are you gays doing on my doorstep?” he growled.  
“If you’re not handing out candy, you could’ve just said so,” Tord snapped, “C’mon guys, I don’t want handouts from him anyway.”  
The four of them walked away (though not without Tom flipping the guy the bird) and continued down the road. They avoided Eduardo’s house (making sure that Edd didn’t even have a single sheet of toilet paper on his person), and made their way across the street to Kim and Katya’s. Music could be heard from a few feet down the sidewalk, and they all wondered how everyone in that house wasn’t deaf yet. Matt knocked on the door, and the second it swung upon he was pulling into a hug by Katya.  
“Mattie! It’s been so long! Where have you been?” she squealed.  
“I’ve been looking after a baby,” he groaned, “Who just happens to be having a baby.”  
“Hey!” Tord objected, “You promised not to joke about my mood swings!”  
“Tord’s pregnant?!” Kim exclaimed, seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Y-Yup,” the man in question stammered, still not used to be the center of so much attention.  
“I know you guys are on a schedule, but can you stay for a few?”  
“Sorry, we need to get going,” Edd gently declined, the two girls whining in disappointment.  
“Alright you two, save a chocolate bar for us, why don’t’cha!”  
After staring longingly at their friends’ party and what could’ve been, they continued on in the opposite direction from their house. By now, all the younger children were out and about with their parents, at least, the few that lived in their neighborhood. News of strange happenings tend to drive off concerned parents, but not them. Their kid was going to grow up with the full experience, and they didn’t care if they had to run from zombies with a baby strapped to their back.

Speaking of their baby, Tord had begun to felt some odd cramps an hour ago while they were still at the house. He brushed them off as odd baby kicks, but after an hour of walking around he realized what was going on. He didn’t want to say anything, however, and held his tongue.  
“Last couple of houses in this neighborhood,” Edd said with pride, “And then it’s off to the great unknown.”  
Tord groaned softly, leaning his weight on Tom slightly. His unborn’s kicking was becoming unbearable, and that along with the contractions caused him to fall to his knees.  
“Oh my god Tord, are you okay?” the eyeless Brit asked, sockets blown wide.  
Edd and Matt were quickly at their side, questions flying from their mouths.  
“I-I,” Tord started, voice shaking as he gasped for air, “I-I’m having contractions.”  
Edd sprung into action, lifting his pregnant boyfriend into his arms bridal style and making a break for it down the street. There were most definitely some confused stares from small children and worried glances from wary parents, but that didn’t stop him. Tom opened the door for them, and he set Tord down on the couch.  
“How long have these been going on for, baby?” Edd asked, taking Tord’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  
“S-Since we left,” he gasped, moaning softly. The baby’s head was already pushing past his cervix, causing major discomfort for the male.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve driven you to the hospital if we had known!” Tom asked, coming back to the living room with towels. He and Edd worked together to place the warm towels under Tord to protect the couch when his water broke. Just in time too, as the Norwegian felt something burst within him, and bloody fluid trickled down his legs.  
“I didn’t want to ruin your f-fun,” he whimpered, clinging to Matt for dear life.  
“Shh, it’s okay,” the ginger reassured him, “You didn’t ruin anything, love.”  
“B-But we had to go h-home.”  
“It’s fine baby,” Edd said softly, “We don’t care, as long as you and our baby are okay.”  
He sighed, kissing the brunette’s cheek. The three of them stayed close, Matt getting a bowl of chips and Tom putting on ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’.  
“We should’ve done this instead of trick-or-treating,” Edd mused, stroking Tord’s belly.  
“N-Nonsense,” the Norwegian said, “I had fun, even if our kiddo did want out. Speaking of-”  
He cut himself off with a loud swear, squeezing Edd’s hand like a vice. He’d forgotten that he had a baby trying to come out of him.  
“Do you need to push love? Are you making progress?” Matt asked from the floor next to Tom, mouth full of potato chips.  
Tord just groaned, bearing down. The feeling of the baby moving down was pretty painful, but it felt right to him, so he kept doing it.  
“Slow down Tord, you’re about to tear,” Tom warned, keeping a close eye (socket?) on his lover’s entrance.  
The Norwegian let his body go on autopilot, gasping and panting. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in torrents, and he took shuddering breaths.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry baby,” Edd said, “Shh, it’s going to be okay, my little kitten.”  
“It hurts Edd, god, we could’ve been more ready for this!” he whined, the urge to push combating the risk of tearing.  
“Shh, we have everything we need, and Matt’s ready to help if anything goes wrong, okay? Just calm down, and breathe baby.”  
Tord did as he was told, trying to stabilize his breathing.  
“You can start pushing again babe, the head is out,” Matt said, supporting their baby’s fluid coated head.  
He pushed hard, wailing as the first shoulder slipped out. Movie forgotten, the two men not involved in the birth (besides creating the child, that is) watched in equal parts horror and pride as Tord managed to push the other shoulder out. Matt weaned the rest of the body out, calling for Tom to get scissors to cut the cord. He quickly cleaned the child’s airway, and they let out a shrill cry.  
“It’s a girl!” he said with pride, “A very grumpy girl, who obviously isn’t happy about coming early.”  
“Well, she’s here whether she likes it or not,” Tord laughed accepting the fluid covered child.  
Tom returned with the kitchen scissors, and after being scolded for running with them and setting a bad example for their little girl, he cleanly cut her cord.  
“What are we going to name her?” he asked, kissing the top of her head and receiving shouts of “That’s gross Tom!” and “She’s still covered in Tord’s uterus juice Tom!”  
“I don’t know,” Tord yawned, “Maybe Arianne.”  
“That’s a beautiful name, love,” Matt said, wiping the amniotic fluid off of her with a warm towel. Underneath the copious blood, she had light blonde hair.  
After Tord safely delivered the placenta (“Let me eat it Matt! It has nutrients!”), they all curled up on the couch with a nursing Arianne and a sore Tord. The movie was almost finished, but they didn’t care about that. Edd was fawning over their daughter, shushing her when she began to wail.  
“Hey, don’t cry Arianne,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
“Do you think she’s hungry?” Tom asked.  
“I just nursed her,” Tord sighed, feeling like jelly that had just been stumbled upon by a rabid meat tenderizer.  
“And I just checked her diaper the last time she started crying,” Matt spoke up.  
“Maybe she just wants to be with her mama.”  
Arianne was laid on her mother’s still-chubby belly, her cries fading to whimpers, and then to soft snores as she fell asleep at last.  
“Well what do you know, my theory was right,” Edd marvelled, smiling wide.  
The four of them watched another movie, this time a light-hearted movie called ‘Spookley the Square Pumpkin’. Tord fell asleep right in the middle, followed by Matt and Tom a couple minutes later. Edd smiled warmly when he realized that he was the only one awake, turning off the TV as to not wake his lovers and child. Arianne was laid in her crib, and Tord, Matt, and Tom were all carried one at a time to bed. Edd climbed into bed with them, spooning Tord from behind as he fell asleep.

What a treat.

 

Bonus:

Having a birthday on Halloween proved useful for Arianne, especially when she started preschool. Her ‘mother’ always brought in cute little purple and orange frosted cupcakes for the class to share, and her Tom Dad always showed up in a cool costume when it was time to go home. But the best part of her Hallo-Birthday (as her Edd Dad always called it) was going trick or treating. Pictures of her on her first birthday were perched on the mantle, one of them of her smiling for the camera in her birthday cake costume. Ah, good times. This year, however, she was going as something slightly different. Matt Dad helped her into her big poofy dress, placing a crown that had ‘Birthday Princess’ plastered on the central jewel in fancy letters on her head. She spun around once, squealing at the way the pink fabric spread out around her in a circle.  
“Look at our little birthday princess,” the ginger said happily, absolutely loving seeing his daughter so happy.  
Edd’s approach was evidence by the clinking of metal on metal, the brunette appearing in the doorway in a full suit of armor.  
“And how much did that cost?” Matt asked, hands on hips, “And whose bank account did it come out of?”  
“You sound so much like Tord, geeze,” Edd said, holding his out placatingly, “It didn’t come out of anyone’s paycheck, I swear. It was from one of our adventures!”  
“You mean the one with the haunted mansion?” Tom butted in, “And the suit of armor that tried to kill us?”  
“That suit of armor.”  
“Are sure that’s safe Edd?” Tord asked, walking out of their bedroom only half-dressed in his costume, “I mean, what if it’s still possessed and tries to hurt Arianne again?”  
“It’s alright baby, I had Barry take a look and it’s one hundred percent ghost free.”  
He kissed Tord’s cheek.  
“Go get dressed love, everything will be okay.”

Everything was not okay. The trio ended up having to run through two neighborhoods, cutting across lawns and jumping fences, to escape a possessed Edd who somehow managed to get his hands on a weapon. The neighbors sure as hell were surprised to see three men and a young child running away from their fifth member who was spouting Old English, but nothing out of the ordinary for a Halloween knight.


	30. Lucky

Fuck.

This was probably the worst thing to wake up to. And now that he needed to wake the other, he hated himself so much more. Carefully moving up the bed, he placed one hand against his belly carefully to keep it from jostling. Glancing over to the other side of the bed, he sighed softly before using his right hand to shake the other's shoulder. He watched as dark sockets opened, annoyed groaning hitting the sound waves.

“Tord. What time is it?” Tom sat up a little, the heel of his palms rubbing under where his eyes would be to help him wake up. Tord felt his cheeks heat up, pulling his arms closer to himself.

“Three in the morning.” Glancing away and down in shame, he heard the other sigh.

“Why the hell are you waking me up at three in the morning? Is the baby kicking too much? You hungry?” Tom brushed his hair out of his face, nearly hitting him with the light brunette locks. He played with the hem of his shirt sleeve, his hips shifting a little under him.

“I'm horny.” He was met with silence, glancing over fearing that the other had fallen back to sleep. He was relieved that Tom hadn't, but the look of shock on the other's reddening face made him nearly regret what he said. Relaxing as Tom sighed, he gave a small smile.

“Alright. Let's take care of you so we're not grumpy in the morning.” Nodding, he sat back, spreading his legs as Tom moved between them. He felt as his night pants and boxers were removed, himself having a little difficulty with getting his shirt off. Watching as his boyfriend stripped in front of him, he moved one hand to hold his belly back.

“You ready for this?” Nodding, he felt his opening being spread open by a pair of fingers, his body already selflubricated. He could feel as the other's member entered him slowly, moaning at how tight the fit was. The other was slow, making sure that he was alright with the feeling and stretch.

“I know for a fact that you can go faster than that. Please speed up, i'm begging you.” Groaning at the pace, he felt hands against his hips, earning an overly pleasure filled increase in speed. Tom was thrusting quickly into him at a new angle, his womb bouncing around despite his hand trying to keep it still. He had drool running from his mouth and down his chin, an overbearing feel of need and release controlling his body. Gasping softly, he felt his release wash over himself, the feeling of wetness against the underside of his large middle being uncomfortable.

“Think you can hold on for a little longer? So beautiful baby boy~” Nodding, he tried to catch his breath as the other continued at the rough pace. He could feel the squirming of their child having been woken up by all the movement. Feeling more fluids hit his thighs, he tried to calm his unborn down. Moaning loudly, he could feel as Tom pulled out, hot cum splattering against his skin of his womb once again.

“So wet Tord. Now I have to clean you up.” Nodding dazed, he was trying to calm his breathing, needing to stay conscious long enough to get fixed up. The child in his womb was fussy as anything, squirming around and pressing down. He didn't really think much on it till he felt the head slip through what he thought was a tight ring of muscles.

Well, fuck.

Holding his breath, he had both hands clutching his stomach. This was definitely not how he was expecting to go into labor, let alone give birth. Letting out the breath, he tried to calm himself down. This wasn't that bad was it? They were both awake and they'd soon be asleep with their newborn baby. At least it sounded easy.

“Oh so you're still awake? I was sure you would've passed out while waiting for me to come back.” Feeling a warm towel wiping him off, he relaxed a little bit at the feeling of being cleaned. The body slipped into his birth canal, a low hiss left his mouth at the feeling.

“I was so wet because your kid decided that they wanted to come while you were balls deep in me. Their about to crown oh god-” Getting cut off by a rough contraction, he groaned loudly as the head began to crown at his stretched opening. Tom was stock stiff, his sockets wide at hearing the words.

“Why didn't you say anything? Push, we're going to have to work with what we have.” Nodding, he bore down hard on the next contraction. He could feel the stretch of the head coming through him, it popping out with the next push and being held in his boyfriend's hands. Tom was stiff when he caught it, relaxing when he realized that the baby would be out soon.

Helping with the shoulders, Tom watched him as he used his muscles to get their child out, his muscles working overtime as the hips left his body. Opening his eyes and looking down to where the two were, he smiled softly at the scene of his boyfriend holding their newborn son. It was quiet for a few moments before a loud cry startled both adults, the youngest male of the trio finally making use of his little lungs.

“Well now that he's out, let's get some sleep-” His breathing was labored, not able to keep it at even intervals. 

“Tom there's something wrong. It still hurts, hurts so much.” Feeling tears rolling down his cheeks at the pain, he clutches his belly again, it still looking bloated. Tom continued to hold the newborn who was still attached as he grabbed his phone.

“I'm calling an ambulance. Stay awake Tord!” Nodding, he watched as Tom began talking on the phone, the baby boy being handed to him and his stomach being rubbed in soothing circles. “Yes hello, my boyfriend just gave birth and he says that something feels wrong. He's in a lot of pain. Thank you. We're at twenty seven Durdum Lane.” Feeling his hand being squeezed, he squeezed it back. It wasn't too long before they could hear sirens coming closer, the sun starting to rise as a team of paramedics rushed in and helped him onto a gurney. He had managed to get a pair of boxers on before they came in, so he wasn't fully naked.

“How long ago did he give birth? Did the baby eat yet?” He was rolled into the backing the ambulance, Tom not straying from his side for even a millisecond.

“About half an hour ago. And no the baby wasn't fed yet.” The paramedic nodded, placing a seperated and swaddled baby boy onto his chest, the boy searching for something to eat. Leading his son to his nipple, he sighed softly as he felt the small lips suckling from him. His attention was diverted to what was happening to him, feeling a cold gel being squirted on his middle.

“That's what the problem is. Congratulations there's a twin who is turned oddly. I believe that the hospital staff can try to turn them if you'd like.” He nodded frantically, scared and shocked. He had no clue that he was carrying twins, but it made since with how big he was. He hoped the second baby was alright. The doors of the ambulance were opened quickly, himself being rolled out and taken into the hospital.

“He's in labor still. The second baby is turned oddly. He is requesting the baby be turned. The first baby is healthy and was just fed. No medications were given for the pain.” Being handed over to the hospital staff, he was set up with an IV before being helped into a hospital gown. Tom was filling out paperwork while he was being moved up to a delivery room.

“Alright mister Larsin, we're ready to begin. I am going to need you to keep calm while we do this.” He braced himself for anything as he felt gloved hands against his skin, one pair pulling and the other pushing against the child in his womb. It hurt badly, he was trying his hardest not to scream in pain. And then he felt the head slip through the ring of muscles easily, the weight forcing its way through his body without a need for pushes. Watching as the doctor caught the head and shoulders, something was yelled to another nurse as he felt his second child leave him. He was trying to keep conscious, but exhaustion was swaying over his head as he watched a nurse come in and take his baby.

“The placenta is out, you can rest now. We'll be moving you to a recovery room soon.” Nodding, he felt the darkness swallow him.

It was hours later that he woke up, being a little discombobulated on what had happened. The pain in his hips and the lack of weight in his gut told him that he had given birth. Tom was asleep in the chair next to his bed, drool running down his chin as he slept.

“Mister Larsin? You have someone who wants to see you.” Smiling as he was handed a small bundle of baby, the little boy cooed softly. Thinking back, he begun to feel fear in his heart.

“What happened to the younger baby?” The nurse looked shocked, before frowning. He didn't want to believe it, did his baby die? It was his fault wasn't it?

“He wasn't breathing, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck.” He nearly started crying right then and there until the nurse continued. “But he's alright now. We got him to intensive care and he's now breathing. He'll need to stay here for a bit longer before he can go home, just to make sure his lungs are working properly.” He was crying by now, relieved that he hadn't killed his child. His sobs woke up the sleeping man, who after the explanation joined him. It was a few more hours before he was rolled down to where his sons slept in their box cribs, smiling at the sight of both boys. It was a few moments before they were allowed to hold their little boys, Tom holding the older and himself holding the younger. The thin tubing in the boy's nose was a little awkward, but it was something that could be dealt with for now.

“Hello little Erikur and Teddy.” Tom was the one who spoke, kissing Erikur on the head as he did the same with Teddy. God he was so lucky for his wonderful little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 1800 words
> 
>  
> 
> Wanted to post something for all of you before the week wait holiday oneshots. I am ready to feel pain for hurting Tord so much [Between all the oneshots, Karma Doesn't Hate You, and Penalty, plus a few others].
> 
>  
> 
> So until the holidays!
> 
> ~Edd
> 
> [Also it's low-key my four month anniversary. I love my boyfriend y'all.]


End file.
